Do I Have To Do Everything Myself!
by AsagariMelody
Summary: Since imprinting on Nessie, Jake has been waiting for her to grow up so he can finally be with her. But he's afraid to push her, so he keeps waiting. Nessie on the other hand is getting very frustrated, so she decides to take matters into her own hands!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: ****Twilight is all Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing.**

**AN: **Here it is, a start of a Jacob and Nessie story! If I continue this story, I have no idea how long it will be, but I think I have at least few chapters in store for you!

This fic is a spin-off from my first story 'Blossoming', I've tried to summarize everything you need to know into the first chapter. Should you be interested in continuing reading this story, but in need of some more info, you can send me a message, or read the first few chapters of my first fic ;)

* * *

Prologue

~*~

POV: Jacob

~*~

This was horrible, not at all what I had expected to happen, of course she would be mad, but normally she would have forgiven me before the 24 hours were out. This time she was really holding on, she had stormed of the night of the bonfire, were she had heard the legend about imprinting for the first time.

She and Nadira, Embry's imprint had demanded to know why the wolves felt so strongly about their women. Embry was more nervous than I was, Nadira had only been on LaPush for a few months, she was the foster child of Leah and Tom.

Her and Nessie had become best friends, which I considered a good thing, Nadira was nothing like Nessie, but turned out to be a good friend. What I didn't take into account was that Nessie would be spending more time around Tom and Leah, as imprint couple they acted slightly different than let's say a regular couple.

We had all been very glad when Tom arrived and turned out to be a perfect match for Leah, her bitterness and anger slowly faded, the Leah we used to know gradually came back to us. Since she couldn't bear children, they decided to look into other options, that's how Nadira a 16 year old girl, with a lot of baggage ended up with them.

The girls, neither of them particularly stupid, had put two and two together soon enough, so decided to ask us for an explanation. That led us to that dreadful night, where Sam had told some legends, including the one about imprinting, wincing I thought back to that night.

"_You're really something Jacob Black!" oh shit, she never used my full name, this couldn't be good._

"_I'm sorry Nessie" I apologized._

"_Oh that's really great Jake, you're lying to me my whole life, and you say you're sorry!?" anger flashed in her eyes, god she was beautiful when she was angry, focus Jake, she's mad at you!_

"_Nessie, you're overreacting, it's not that bad" I tried to joke. Big mistake, huge, if she were a wolf, she would have exploded by now, she was shaking with anger._

"_Excuse me!" careful now Jake._

"_No, what I meant was…" yeah, what did you mean Jake, I'm pretty sure you just said it._

"_What Jake, what?! Are you saying it's ok for me to get used to having you around, you always being there for me, for almost six years, with the risk that you might not care about me at all someday?"_

"_No, Ness-" she cut me off._

"_Because I certainly don't think it's noting! What if you imprint tomorrow Jake, I would need you, but you wouldn't be there, because of some slut who caught your eye!"_

"_Now, Nessie y-" again she didn't let me finish._

"_Shut up Jake, it's so selfish of you to do this to me, you should never have let me love you the way that you did, you should never have filled my head with false promises! Or have you forgotten that you promised to marry me, always when I asked you as a little girl you told me the same thing, if I was old enough and I still wanted to marry you I could" tears were rolling down her face now._

"_You promised, even though you knew it would never happen, what if I would want to marry you someday, what would you do then Jake?" her screaming had turned into sobbing, I can't believe she remembered that._

"_Ness…" but the words wouldn't come._

"_Take me home Jake, I don't want to talk to you anymore!" and how she had meant that, when I tried to say something to her on the way back, she told me she didn't want to hear anything I had to say, her being my imprint, made it impossible for me not to honor her request. _

That was how that night went, she hadn't taken any of my calls, refused to be in my presence whenever I came over, even Bella and Edward persuading techniques had no effect.

Now my birthday was coming up, she wouldn't be there, she had been there with me at my last five birthdays and now she'd left me, literally. I refused to celebrate without her, I told Embry this and he begged me not to cancel, to wait just a little while longer.

He promised me that I didn't have to attend if she wouldn't show up Saturday, because he was sure she would, that she wouldn't be able to stay away. How he came to that ridiculous conclusion, I had no idea, she was able to stay away now, why not then?

Then my phone rang, I didn't want to talk to anybody, but it could be Sam, he wasn't phasing anymore, so he had to use the phone now. When I grabbed the noisy thing, I turned it to see who it was, my heart almost stopped when I saw Nessie's name flicker across the screen.

"H-Hello?" I was so afraid it would be Nadira, using Nessie's phone or something stupid like that, not wanting to give in to the hope bubbling its way up to the surface, that it would be Nessie calling me.

"Jake?" it was her! Nessie was calling me!

"Nessie! Oh god, I'm so glad you called, I miss you so much! Please give me a chance to explain myself, I need to tell you so much!" breathe Jake, breathe.

"Yeah Jake, I miss you to" she sighed "you're right we should talk, but not right now, at your party ok?" at least she was coming, it was something.

"Ok Ness, but promise me that we will talk" I needed to be sure.

"Bye Jake"


	2. Fighting

**Disclaimer: ****Twilight is all Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing.**

**AN:** I've revised the previous chapter, so it would make more sense to readers who haven't read 'Blossoming'. If you're wondering about anything, you can always send me a message, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Fighting

~*~

POV: Jake

~*~

Now I was pacing from the kitchen to the front door and back again, never had I been this nervous about anything. I had it all planned out, because even though I couldn't tell her she was my imprint, I could tell her I loved her and would never leave her.

Hopefully it would be enough, I couldn't stand being apart from her like this, I needed her close. Where were they, I glanced at the clock again, they should be here already, finally I saw them walking up to the house.

As soon as they were inside, I pulled Nessie away, pulling her up the stairs to my room. This way we could talk without getting interrupted, I didn't need some nosy wolf up in my business, I needed to be alone with her.

When I closed the door behind her, I had to force myself to let her go and not jump her right then and there. You brought her here to talk, so talk, but just when I opened my mouth to say something, she flew at me, she's half vampire, so I would say it qualified as flying.

"Jake, I missed you so much, I didn't realize how bad it was until now!" she sobbed into my chest.

"Nessie, I love you, you know that, did you think I wouldn't miss you? I've been going crazy not being near you!" still within boundary, but that's cutting it close Jake!

"I know, I'm sorry, I know it's not your fault if you imprint someday, but why didn't you tell me" that at least I could answer with the truth.

"I was afraid to lose what I had with you, You're my best friend Nessie, nothing will ever change that!" it wouldn't, even if it would turn out to be more someday, we would still be friends.

"Well, I guess I'll have to take what I can get than!" she smiled. I would leave it at that, she knew about imprinting and she wasn't mad at me anymore, what more could I want?

When we came back down, we found Embry on the couch, by the looks of him he had chugged away at least a six pack, probably more, Nadira was nowhere to be found.

~*~

The next few weeks were very weird, things had changed between us, it seemed like she was trying harder now, as if she could keep me with her if she did everything I wanted. it was frustrating, I wanted her to be herself, but she kept acting like some airhead. I was pretending not to notice, hoping she would eventually start acting normal again.

"You are coming to my birthday, aren't you Jakey" Jakey? she hadn't called me that in years, and what was with the stupid questions, as if I would ever miss her birthday.

"Of course Nessie" I sighed deeply.

"Well good, because I'm getting the most amazing dress! Something to really show off my body, you know, a dress that would accentuate my beauty, Alice is really good at that!" what?!

"Oh no you aren't Renesmee!" wow it had been a long time since I had talked to her live that.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"Do you want all the men there to ogle you, like you're a piece of meat! You can't listen to Alice too much, you know she will want you to wear something with cleavage and that's no good at all" this caused Nessie to stop talking for the rest of the day, great what had I done now, it seemed like we were doing nothing but fighting these days.

~*~

POV: Nessie

~*~

Nadira and I were headed over to Jake's birthday, I had the full intention of giving him a piece of my mind. I felt so betrayed, never had I felt as bad as I had the last few weeks and it was all his fault.

But everything faded into the background when I saw him, wow, how come I'd never noticed he was so… so… HOT! Thinking was getting hard, I just wanted to run to him and jump his bones!

Wow Nessie, down girl! You're so not doing that, you're mad at him remember? Mad, why was that again? But before I could think about it Jake grabbed me and pulled me up the stairs to his room, his room, suddenly it was getting very warm in here.

He dragged me into his room, not that I wouldn't go willingly, but obviously he wasn't aware of that. He was going to say something, but I didn't want to hear it, I couldn't control myself any and threw myself at him, clinging to him like my life depended on it.

"Jake, I missed you so much, I didn't realize how bad it was until now!" he held me in his strong arms, while I broke down into sobs.

"Nessie, I love you, you know that, did you think I wouldn't miss you? I've been going crazy not being near you!" I knew he missed me, everybody had told me, but there was still the issue of imprinting, which was somehow worse now.

"I know, I'm sorry, I know it's not your fault if you imprint someday, but why didn't you tell me" the idea of him falling in love with anyone other than me, made me feel sick.

"I was afraid to lose what I had with you, You're my best friend Nessie, nothing will ever change that!" friends? Suddenly it wasn't enough anymore, a plan began to take form in my mind.

"Well, I guess I'll have to take what I can get than!" and that's a whole lot more than you're expecting!

Embry was hanging on the couch, working hard on getting waste and by the looks of it he was getting pretty close.

"Where's Nadira?" I asked him.

"She's gone home, she didn't even stay long enough to whish me a happy birthday" his voice was getting slurry.

"That's weird, I thought she wasn't mad at you, why would she leave like that?" I mused out loud. Embry jumped of the couch and grabbed me.

"She was mad at me, she said she wasn't, that she understood!" he almost yelled.

"Yeah, she kinda hid it from you. What did you think was gonna happen, she's afraid of getting hurt, so she's distancing herself from you" it was sad but true "but leaving so suddenly is not like her, maybe she wasn't feeling well."

"That's what Tom and Leah said, but I don't know, she wasn't looking sick or anything" poor Embry, he had a hard time dealing with Nadira's detachment, but I couldn't blame her.

~*~

The next morning she called me yelling into the phone, well she was feeling fine now, that was for sure. She told, well screamed was a better way of putting it, that Tom and Leah wanted her to stay, they were going to adopt her.

It was such great news, that it overshadowed our guy problems at the moment, we spent at least 20 minutes squealing into each other's ears through the phone. Which must be hell for my family members, they're probably wishing they were deaf right about now!

Nadira wouldn't leave, it was an amazing relief to know that she would be staying, that I got to keep my best friend. I had been dreading her leaving, ever since we had gotten so close, now she would be part of our weird pack family.

After we had calmed down a bit, it took us a while I might add, I told her about my revelation from last night. She thought I had gone crazy, but supported me anyway, that is exactly why she was such a good friend.

We talked about it the fact that I had decided to fight for Jake, according to Nadira, I was setting myself up for heartbreak, but I was willing to take that chance. I knew that Nadira felt more for Embry that she was admitting, maybe she didn't even admit it to herself.

~*~

"Ugh! It's so frustrating!" I was in the middle of a why-is-Jake-not-getting-it rant.

"Nessie, I get it, but do you really think this is the best way to go?" Nadira asked me.

"Just because you are willing to let Embry go, doesn't mean I'll let Jacob go too!" I was being mean and I knew it, thankfully Nadira knew exactly what I was talking about and let me be.

"Listen, it's not up to us, if they imprint it's done for us!" I rolled my eyes at her "seriously, I asked Leah about this imprinting stuff, did you know Sam and her had been together for four years?" what?

"They were?" I asked, it was so weird that I didn't know that.

"Yeah, they were getting married, Emily as Leah's cousin was supposed to be the maid of honor, but when she came over from the Makah reservation to help with the preparations, Sam imprinted on her, two weeks before the wedding!" oh shit!

"They would be getting married after 4 years and he left her anyway?" Jacob wouldn't do that right?

"You don't seem to get it Leah, imprinting is heavy stuff, if they imprint they're drawn to that person, tied to them, there is no fighting it!" so Jacob would eventually be with someone else…

"No! No! I can't give up Nadira, I can't just stand by and wait, maybe I won't have long, maybe I'll have years, but I'll take whatever time I can get!" who was to say he would imprint soon, I mean he wouldn't age, I don't age, so it was very possible we would have a very long time. If he wanted me that was, but dammit! I would make him want me!

"Ok Nessie, I get it I do, but I'm not willing to take that chance" I met her eyes, she looked so sad, so defeated, but I understood her, as well as she did me.

"I know Nadira, things are different for you, I get it" I sat down beside her and put my arm around her.

"Yeah" she breathed. Look at what they did to us, they had created two heartbroken teenagers, without even realizing it.

~*~

"You are coming to my birthday, aren't you Jakey" I used the name I had for him when I was younger, saying it in an overly sweet voice, normally I was quite demanding, but I was determined to show him that's not all of me.

"Of course Nessie" he sighed deeply, as if I was some kid, who was getting on his nerves, be nice Nessie, don't blow it.

"Well good, because I'm getting the most amazing dress! Something to really show off my body, you know, a dress that would accentuate my beauty, Alice is really good at that!" maybe a visual would do some good.

"Oh no you aren't Renesmee!" huh? Why was he getting this upset, I mean, Renesmee, nobody had called me that in years!

"What do you mean?" I asked for an explanation as nice as I could manage.

"Do you want all the men there to ogle you, like you're a piece of meat! You can't listen to Alice too much, you know she will want you to wear something with cleavage and that's no good at all" he still refused to see me as a woman, always treating me like a child, cleavage was no good! I wonder if he's still thinking it's so bead, when I'll showing some at my party!

I ignored him the rest of the day, not that he even had the faintest idea of why I was doing that, but I kept it up as best I could.

~*~

"Aunt Alice! Aunt Rose!" I whined. They would know what to do, they had experience with this sort of thing and now was my chance, the others were out hunting.

"What is it sweetie?" they were in my room in a flash, yes that's the advantage of having a vampire family.

"I need your help" now I was a bit nervous admitting this to my aunts, but I was getting desperate.

"How would I go about, uhm, well seducing someone?" I carefully asked.

"Well, Nessie, are you going to tell us who the lucky guy is?" Alice asked.

"Or maybe it's a lucky girl?" Rose laughed.

"No, I am certainly not disclosing that information, all I can tell you that it is a guy" they would blab everything to my parents, if I told them who it was, I don't think any of my family members would approve of my choice.

"Well, Nessie, we could give you some advice, but be sure about your feelings before you act on them, we wouldn't want you to regret anything"

They covered me with a truckload of information, way more than I had wished to know in the first place, but I must say I was a lot wiser now. Alice promised to help me pick out a dress for my birthday that was coming up, I had asked her to help Nadira too, since she had a person of interest coming to the party also.

Not that she was aware of it herself, but I saw it in the way she looked at him and talked about him, a light would sparkle in her eyes. Neither her, nor Embry, knew what was going on, but I would make them see.

As always Alice succeeded in finding the perfect dresses for us, she knew exactly what would be most suitable for us to wear, the only problem was that most dresses didn't quite live up to her demands. Eventually she chose a silk burgundy halter line dress for, which was showing enough of me to make me happy and a emerald green strappy dress for Nadira.

Nadira's dress had a bit more coverage than mine, because that was the way she wanted it, Alice knew how to make us look perfect and respect our wishes at the same time. Both of us were equipped with a dress and matching accessories at the end of the day, we were completely spent, but it was so worth it, both of us were extremely happy with the results.

~*~

The day of the party I was so nervous, I thought my skin would burst from excitement, I was going to kiss Jake and I was going to do it today! Nadira thought I had lost my mind, she was always so proper about these things, the thought that I wouldn't wait for him to make the first move, made her flinch.

Although I could tell that a part of her was dying to find out, see, she kind of saw me as the guinea pig, not in a bad way, but if I could pull something off, maybe she could too. We were upstairs getting ready, under the expert guidance of my mom and aunts. The results were baffling, I knew I was good looking, but never had I looked as beautiful as I did now.

Embry's reaction to Nadira was exactly as I hoped it would be, Nadira didn't see it, but I saw him staring at her with his mouth hanging open, letting his eyes run over her body, getting caught at the sight of her face, truth be told she was a exotic beauty without any effort, but today she literally shone.

Then I spotted Jake, he couldn't take his eyes of me, as I walked towards him. I felt his gaze as he took in my appearance, it sent tingles down my spine. His reaction, gave me courage, it was clear he enjoyed looking at me.

Well, might as well get to it, as soon as I reached him I grabbed his arm to drag him out of the full party room, much like he had done with me at his birthday. My intentions were slightly different to his though, don't think about it Ness, or you're going to lose it.

I dragged him into the yard, a quick glance told me that Nadira and Embry could see us, perfect, now she would see firsthand that it was perfectly alright to take control.

"Ness, what are you doing?" Jacob asked me, struggling against my grip, but I was holding on tightly.

"Shut up Jake, you'll find out soon enough!" when we reached the trees, I pushed him up against one.

His heartbeat had accelerated as had mine, for a moment I looked into his eyes, then I did it. I grabbed him by his neck, pulling him down, me reaching up on my toes, as soon as he was within reach, I placed my lips on his.

At first he didn't respond, but it didn't last long, before I knew it, he grabbed me and pulled me up to deepen the kiss. It was rough and fast, because I was the one in charge and I was enjoying every second of it.

* * *

**AN:** Hope you liked it!


	3. A party to remember

**Disclaimer: ****Twilight is all Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing.**

******AN:**I realize this chapter also mentions Nadira a lot, that is because her story is intertwined with Nessie's, so in here you're getting to know her a little bit better. I'm not gonna follow 'Blossoming' in this story, but all major events will appear in both, so if you're reading them both, you'll recognize stuff, but I'm gonna try to keep it to a minimum. Next chapter is all Jake and Nessie though, well apart from a few Cullen appearances that is, but they should be in there I think. So enjoy!!!

* * *

Party to remember

~*~

POV: Nessie

~*~

After a moment he pulled away from me to look at me, I drowned in the dark pools that were his eyes, he shifted us, so now I was the one pinned against the tree, his large form covering mine, hiding me from view.

"Where did that come from?" he asked breathless.

"You didn't seem to pick up on ant of the hints I've been giving you, so I decided not to leave any room for confusion" I said confidently, the way he had responded to my attack on his lips, made it very clear that he returned the desire I had for him.

"How long have you been giving me hints them" the playfulness in his voice made me smile.

"Well, Jacob Black, you must be blind as a bat, because I've been at it since you're party" I laughed.

"Oh, Ness, I seriously thought it was your fear of me imprinting, that had you acting weird!" his eyebrows furrowed together in sorrow.

"Excuse me, I wasn't acting weird, I was trying to seduce you, you not noticing is one thing, but you thinking I was acting weird is another! Guess you didn't know me as well as I thought you did!" I'm really mean, I know that, I can't help it, I love teasing him.

"What? No! I mean, it was just-" I cut him off, this was too painful to watch, can't have guilt hanging over me, now can I.

"Relax Jake, I was joking, I had no idea what I was doing, so it's no wonder you didn't get it" I smiled and his face changed before my eyes.

"That. Was. Really. Mean!" he said sternly while raising his hands as if he was going to attack me, just before he grabbed me, to tickle my sides mercilessly.

"No… Jake… stop!" managing to push the words out between bursts of laughter, he paused, still holding me firmly.

"Say you'll surrender!" he whispered in my ear, sending delightful shivers down my spine. But when I didn't say anything, he continued tormenting me with his hands, he knew far too well how to do that. After a few minutes, I couldn't take it anymore, I was laughing so hard, breathing had become close to impossible.

"Ok! Ok!" I yelled, waiting for the moment he would loosen his grip, as soon as he did, I flitted out of his arms, quickly moving beyond reach of his grasp. Laughing loudly and running through the trees.

"Can't believe you fall for that every time!" mocking him, teasing him, providing incentive for him to chase me, not that he needed it. He was running after me, him in human form, me being me, we were well matched as far as speed was concerned.

We ran around in the edge of the forest, officially still in our backyard, which is huge and unfenced so plenty of room for us to play. Eventually he caught me, snaking his arms around my waist, he let himself fall backwards, making sure I landed on top of him, so I wouldn't get hurt.

Sweet Jake, always putting my needs in front of his own, then a thought entered my mind, he wasn't selfish at all, his behavior towards me while growing up, had proven that. Nothing was too much for him, he hadn't even minded that I bit him on a regular basis when I was smaller, as I got older he had to live through tea parties and shopping sprees.

I crawled on top of him, placing my hands next to his head, it was time to get the truth out once and for all. Slowly I leaned down to kiss him, not as urgently as I had before, but taking in his taste, his smell and his touch. Then I pulled back a little, my forehead resting on his, staying close to him, looking straight into his eyes.

"Jake, tell me the truth, why do we have the bond that we have, why have you allowed us to be so close, why have you never told me about imprinting?" keeping my eyes locked on his, to see which emotions passed through him.

"By the way you're asking, I'd say you already know the answer to those questions, since it's one and the same that answers all" he said sincerely, I knew he wasn't leading me on, but I needed him to say it.

"Just answer the question, please, I need to hear it from you" I begged. He flipped us over so he was on top of me, careful not to let his entire weight press down on me, he pushed a few stray locks of hair away from my face.

"It's you Nessie, it always has been only you. I imprinted on you, the day you were born" he solemnly said not taking his eyes from mine.

"Oh, thank god" I sighed, before fisting my hands in his hair and pulling him down to me, kissing him on the lips, he was mine, all mine, forever and ever, it was the best feeling in the world, Jacob had just given me the best birthday present ever.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this day" he said after a while.

"How long have you waited, how long have you cared for me like this" he shook his head.

"I don't know exactly when my feelings changed, but one day I just realized they had, but you're wrong about one thing" he paused "I don't care for you like that, I love you live that and I have for a long time now" he said, putting emphasis on the love part.

"I love you too Jake" and his mouth found mine again.

We laid on the soft green bed, of forest floor, at least half an hour, finally able to kiss and touch each other, I couldn't get enough, but then another thing occurred to me, so I pulled away slightly.

"Has Embry imprinted on Nadira?" I had to know if the feelings she had for him were one sided or not.

"He has, but he's scared, I was afraid of pushing you, afraid of how you'd react, but somewhere I knew I wouldn't lose you. It's not like that for him, he's so scared he's gonna lose her, I feel bad for him, he's afraid of what she'll do when she finds out, although now that she's officially part of the family mad him relax a bit" Jake compassion was something I was familiar with, still it touched me every time.

"He has nothing to worry about, she has feelings for him!" poor Embry.

"I can see that too, but to what extent? Learning you're someone's soul mate, is entirely different from finding out someone has a crush on you. She's not used to people committing her, he needs to earn her full trust first and that's gonna take some time" yeah, he's got a point there, even I can see that she's doubting her own feelings.

"Tell Embry not to worry, I won't slip up, I won't mention it, I promise" I felt bad leaving Nadira in the dark, but I understood.

After talking some more, we noticed the time, we had to get back to the party at some point, reluctantly I let Jacob pull me up and we headed back. I'm sure we were quite the couple, everybody was looking at us weirdly, that was to be expected, our clothes were all crumpled and my hair was covered in leaves.

But I didn't care, I was happier than I had ever been, I tried to stop smiling, not wanting to act suspicious, but it was impossible to get the huge grin of my face. Alice saw me first, she smiled at me, letting me know she knew exactly what the case was, but a moment later her hand shot up to cover her mouth as her face contorted with disgust, as she caught sight of my dirtied appearance.

"I won't be long Jake, I promise" I kissed him on the lips shortly before Alice dragged me off to the bathroom.

"Ugh Nessie, what have you done to yourself? I'm really happy that you and wolfboy finally worked things out, but did you have to go rolling around in a pile of leaves" Alice made sure there were no traces of forest anywhere on my dress or in my hair.

"What do you mean by finally Aunt Alice?" as she was busy cleaning me up her words had sunk in.

"Uhm, well, you see…" she trailed off. Aunt Alice at a loss of words, that was a first.

"Did you know about the imprint?" I went on.

"Yes Nessie, we all did, otherwise Edward would never had allowed Jacob to be around you all the time, he is a werewolf after all" she finally said. Yeah that made sense, well, one thing was for sure, it would make it a lot easier to tell my parents about him, they knew it would happen someday.

"I suppose so" I mumbled as she put the finishing touches on my hair.

"You're all done, tell that handsy man of yours to keep you decent, at least for the remainder of the party!" I looked in the mirror, Alice truly was a miracle worker.

"Thanks Alice" I said while hugging her, and we went back to the party.

Finding Jake was the first thing I did, he was talking to Embry, no doubt telling him what had happened. When I approached them, his eyes found mine, that goofy happy smile I had seen earlier, appeared on his face again.

As soon as he was within reach, I nestled myself in the crook of his arm, getting as close to him as I could, now that I was allowed to touch him, I didn't want to let a second go to waste. His arm found his way around me, holding me tightly to him, this was where I belonged, at Jacob's side and he at mine.

"Well, congratulations are in order I hear" I had forgotten Embry's presence for a moment, when he spoke he brought me back into reality.

"Thanks Embry" I gave him a smile "have you seen Nadira?" I asked.

"No, I haven't seen her" he said with a smile, but his eyes didn't participate, I felt bad for both of them, hopefully it wouldn't take Nadira too long to figure it out.

"I think I should go look for her, I don't want her to be alone at her own party" I said turning serious again "you should dance with her tonight, she's a good dancer, must be all that exotic blood of hers, I swear that girl can move!" this earned me a suspicious look.

"What?! you don't think the other's are gonna have dance with her too, it's her party too remember!" this made Embry scan the crowd, but Nadira was nowhere in sight.

"She's not here" Embry said a little worried.

"Don't worry, I think I know where she is, I'll go look, I need to talk to her anyway"

"Nessie, you can't" Jacob warned me.

"Jacob, I promised I wouldn't, you should have a little faith in me" I kissed him before leaving them again.

Nadira had spent quite a lot of time with me here at the house, so I knew exactly where she would be, at the top of the stairs there was a balcony overlooking the foyer and part of the living room, it was still in the same area as the party, but slightly out of view.

Here we always stood listening to conversations, watching who came to visit us, this way we could make the decision whether we wanted to join them or not, I had gone up another way, approaching her from the other side, hidden behind a big plant.

"Nadira!" her head snapped around at the sound.

"Huh, what?!" looking around to see where it was coming from.

"Come here!" I gestured for her to join me, trying to be inconspicuous she checked if nobody saw her, before she joined me behind the plant.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, adding mystery to our little game.

"I have to tell you something" I let her in on everything that had happened, just like a best friend was supposed to do. Since I didn't like to keep things from her, not telling her about Embry was hard, but it was for her own good, so I kept my word.

She was so excited to hear about Jake and me, I even got her to admit she liked him, eventually we went down. I desperately wanted to dance with Jake, so I decided they would dance too, so I simply pushed a furiously blushing Nadira in Embry's arms, they were so cute together.

Now I didn't have to feel so guilty about paying more attention to the man that was currently sweeping me across the dance floor, he was a magnificent dancer, if never had turned into a wolf, he would probably have been a very talented dancer.

Later that night I decided to tell my parents about Jake and me, because I didn't want to have to hide my feelings for him, I wanted to flaunt them and show off Jake. So at a certain point I dragged him with me, dragging him to where my parents were standing.

"What are you doing Ness?!" he asked when it dawned on him where we were headed.

"I'm not gonna keep us a secret Jake, I want everybody to see how much I love you" instead of slowing down, he stopped walking completely, I turned, preparing myself to do some serious convincing. But when I met his eyes, they were overflowing with happiness and gratitude.

"What did I do to deserve you" he smiled.

"I have no idea Jacob, must have been something good, because I'm not just anybody" I joked at him, while pulling him close to place a small kiss on his cheek.

"That you are Nessie, you are without a doubt the most magnificent and beautiful woman I have ever encountered" he hugged me close for a moment, then it was his turn to lead us to my parents.

They saw us coming, smiling at us, glad that we were having a good time, but then they noticed our intertwined hands and their faces changed, hopefully they wouldn't be too upset.

* * *

**AN: **For me this story is the most difficult for me to write, but I'll do my best to make it a good one. Hope you liked it!!!


	4. Oh shit

**Disclaimer: ****Twilight is all Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing.**

**AN: **Here's the next chapter already, I'm updating this one more often than any of my other story's. I'm doing this so I can catch up with the others, as far as time line goes that is. I'm a teeny bit compulsive, so I'm giving in to my need to have them all running in the same time frame.

* * *

Oh shit…

~*~

POV: Jacob

~*~

Their eyes dropped to our hands, which were firmly locked together, taking in this image their faces changed drastically. Honestly I hadn't expected a response this intense, they had to know this day would come, or at least take the option into account, but they looked… well shocked.

Never was I under the impression that it would be easy to see a child grow up, realize they wouldn't need you as much as they had, maybe not even that long ago. Somehow this process appeared to be harder when it concerned a daughter instead of a son, this particular daughter was the child of two vampires!

They had to know though how much I loved their daughter, that she was my first and foremost priority, I would never let any harm come to her.

"And what will you do Jacob, if you're the one inflicting the pain yourself" Edward was already in my head, hissing slightly as he spoke.

"I would never harm her on purpose!" I was offended by his insinuation.

"You have already hurt her, a lot actually, over the last few months" he reminded me.

"Dad, stop it! You're being unreasonable!" Nessie stepped in, placing herself between Edward and me.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else, a little more private perhaps?" Bella offered. This was it, this is where they were going to kill me, take some place secluded an d be done with it.

"Jacob, why would we do an atrocious thing like that, think of how heartbroken our Nessie would be" he chuckled.

Well, I'm glad at least one of us is finding this amusing, because I sure as hell don't. Edward just kept smiling at me, while Nessie and Bella where looking at us curiously, obviously they wanted to know what the content of our weird little conversation was.

"You're right Bella, we should continue this elsewhere, the cottage perhaps?" the cottage, did he just say the cottage? Great! They wanted to talk in the cottage, that was located far enough from the main house, so that not even the other vampires could hear us, talk about the supreme torturing spot.

"Really dad, you're so overdoing this whole scary act, it's not gonna work, you wouldn't hurt him any way. So it doesn't matter where you're gonna tell me not to be with Jake, I'm with him already, whether you like it or not!" jesus Nessie, don't provoke him!

"Renesmee, why do you feel the need to be so rebellious?" didn't he realize that this wasn't like that, Bella obviously read the confusion on my face, because she reassured me.

"Jacob, Edward isn't doubting her feelings for you, he simply wants to talk about it, but she is refusing to listen to anything we might have to say about it" Bella was taking this a lot better.

"Yes, well, she doesn't have to listen to Nessie, while she's contemplating what to do with you exactly" he said glaring at Nessie. What to do with me? Then it clicked, was she thinking up intimate moments between the two of us? No wonder he was flipping out!

"Perhaps, you understand better what my motivations are, I don't want her to rush anything that she might regret later" his voice had been sad when he spoke.

Nessie walked towards Edward, placing a hand on his cheek, his eyes closed as he was looking at whatever she was showing him. The sad look disappeared from his face, letting out a small sigh, before taking his daughter into a big hug.

"Ok Ness, but don't expect me to be jumping with joy right now, I need some time to get used to this" he said softly as he released her.

"I know you'll be good to her Jacob" Bella's voice made me leave the interaction between Edward and Nessie I had been watching. She gave me a big hug, we weren't as close as we once were and that was a good thing, but we were still good friends.

One day I would have to tell Nessie about the past her parents and I shared, it was important that she understood the significance of my bond with Bella, if it hadn't been as strong then, we might not be here today.

Nessie appeared next to me, just as Bella let me go, I took a few steps following Nessie. But I turned around looking at Edward and Bella, who now stood huddled close together, Nessie took my hand in hers and pulled me with her.

"It's ok Jake, come on" she said, trying to put my mind at ease. We moved onto the dancing area, she wasn't kidding when she said she wanted everybody to know.

With the way we were dancing, I'm sure nobody would be wondering if there had been a change in our relationship, it was fucking obvious! She had her whole body plastered against mine, yet I was still trying to move closer to her, we moved with the music without losing contact with each other.

Dam this girl could move, swaying her body with mine, always keeping perfect rhythm. She moved her hips against mine, turning me on so badly, I was afraid I was going to pop right then and there.

The crowd was thinning, almost everybody had left, but I was nowhere near tired. I could keep going like this, losing myself in the magical dance we danced, no longer actually hearing the music, just feeling the beat vibrating through me.

Eventually she took me with her to her room in the main house, she had a room here as well as in her parents cottage. She had taken the lead in this thing we were doing, then again, she had always had the lead, no matter what we did and it was perfectly fine with me.

"What are you doing?" she was packing up some stuff in a weekend bag.

"What does it look like Jakey?" stating the obvious.

"Yeah, I can see that smart ass, but why?" I asked more clearly.

"Well, I'm coming with you of course" she announced matter-of-factly.

"What?!" was she trying to see how far she could push her parents, before they would snap?

"You're not gonna stay here, we will be interrupted every 5 minutes!" she said firmly. I tried to speak, but words failed me, she definitely had something planned. And for the love of me, I couldn't decide, whether that was a good or a bad thing. One thing I was sure about though, we needed to get out of here as fast as possible!

"Yeah, ok, so are you almost finished?" I asked urgently, ready to bolt if one of her family members would burst through the door, keeping a wary eye on while I waited for her.

"Jake, what are _you_ doing?" she asked when she noticed my stance and the worried look on my face.

"Huh? Nothing, just taking precautions" I answered distracted.

"You know my father already approved, right?" ha! So not funny!

"He approved of us" I gestured between the two of us "not of me defiling his daughter on the first day that we are together, which by the way is not gonna happen" like I was gonna do that with her on our first date, which wasn't even a date.

"Oh lighten up Jake, if my parents hadn't given me permission to spend the night at your place, they would have been in here in a flash" she sighed.

"Are you telling me, that your father, Edward, winner of the 'most overprotective dad of the century' award, is ok with you sleeping over?" she had loads of times when she was younger, but that was entirely different.

"Yep" she said popping the 'p'.

Completely perplexed with what she just said, I plopped down on her bed, I had never understood Edward, this night made me realize I probably never would. Nessie was grabbing some things from her bathroom, her bag was now overly full and I knew she was planning on stuffing more into it, she did, still managing to zip it up.

"Are you coming?" she asked me when I hadn't gotten up.

"Sure, sure" I said while getting up.

~*~

We arrived at my place twenty minutes later, she skipped around the car, grabbing her bag from the trunk, like this was an everyday event. Like she had spent the night in my bed a million times before, she was so carefree and enthusiastic about almost everything, this obviously wasn't any different.

Well, her being over here wasn't that unusual really, during the summers her parents let her have some time off from home school. So she would spend a lot of time over here, even she when had school every weekday until one, you could often find her here later in the afternoon.

But this was different, although it didn't seem to be for her, she was acting as if we had been together for years, completely relaxed she walked into the house, dumping her bag in the hallway, before moving into the kitchen.

Shouldn't she be nervous or something, I mean, she was planning on losing her virginity tonight and taking mine in the process. I knew her so well, but not in this area, here I was flying dark, not a shred of light to help me guide my way.

I watched her do her thing, admiring her from a distance, her shiny copper hair flowing down to her back, her fair skin, complemented by a slight blush, those sparkling chocolate brown eyes. To me she was perfection itself, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

"You're so beautiful" I sighed and she smiled at me.

"I know that, but thanks anyway" she said sweetly, making me laugh loudly, it was so Nessie. Don't get me wrong she's not arrogant or anything, it's just that people have been telling her how gorgeous she is all her life.

She is a very unusual individual, my Nessie, traces of every female member in her family could be found back in her. Alice's exuberance, Rose's vanity, Esmee's motherliness and most of all, Bella's warm and loving nature, was getting more visible as the days went by.

"Struck by the midnight munchies? " I asked as I saw her rummaging around in the fridge.

"Yeah, do you want some?" her voice muffled as her head was still in there.

Suddenly the door slammed and we heard laud laughing coming through the living room, heading our way, Embry, Seth and Nathan came into view.

"Hey Nessie, watcha making there?" Embry asked.

"Hi Embry, just a few sandwiches, why?" she stretched out the last word.

"Well, that looks delicious honey!" Nathan said with a flirty tone, his eyes never leaving her, a growl escaped me, but he didn't let it bother him.

"Oh no, don't try to use those charms on me Nathan, you know those have no effect in me!" Nathan was without a doubt the biggest womanizer in the pack, he joined our pack right before the Volturi came for Nessie. He had been playing the field with great conviction ever since, with great success I might add.

"Do they have enough power over you to convince you to make us a few sandwiches?" Seth asked.

"Well there isn't enough for everybody, but I could cook up some spaghetti?" the kitchen filled with loud whooping noises from the others.

"You don't have to do that Nessie" I whispered in her ear, they could make their own dinner.

"I don't mind Jake" she kissed me full on the lips, right in front of the guys, which gave them the perfect excuse to start hooting and yelling again, until she released me and went on gathering what she needed.

"So, when did this happen?" Nathan asked me.

"Don't tell me you didn't see them on the dance floor earlier?!" Seth asked surprised.

"Ah, I might have been a little caught up in something else" Nathan explained.

"Something?" Nessie asked "more like someone!" she laughed.

"Perhaps" Nathan admitted "but the fact remains, that this is news to me" he looked from Nessie, to me and back to Nessie again.

"It might be news, but it's none of your business!" she countered.

"You tell him baby!" I chuckled.

This went on as we ate the spaghetti Nessie had made for us, the five of us, sitting at our small kitchen table, it was a bit crowded, but we didn't let it bother us. After dinner the guys were getting ready to leave, then I noticed Embry was too, he wouldn't be leaving because Ness was staying?

"Hey Em, where are you going?" I asked when I pulled him aside "you don't have to leave for our sake."

"Who said I was" Embry replied a little irritated.

"Look man, I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable with it" what crawled up his ass?

"Yeah, I know, I'm not though" he sighed, I didn't want to own up to it, but I still was curios to find out where he was going.

"So boys, what are the plans for tonight?" Nessie asked when she had put the remains of the spaghetti in the fridge.

"Us guys are having a night out!" Nathan said excitedly, I wonder when this dude would ever stop partying, probably not until he imprinted, with the rate he went through women, he should have found his imprint a long time ago.

"Oh is that so" Nessie was eyeing Embry suspiciously.

"We're single, we're allowed to have some fun" he mumbled, but everybody had heard him clearly. We all knew he had imprinted and we all understood what he was saying, the silence that fell was awkward and tense.

"So, we should go then" Seth said, as always, trying to keep the peace. And they left quickly, getting out of this weir situation as fast as they could. When they were gone, Nessie turned to me.

"He wouldn't right?" she asked me.

"Nah, he's just frustrated, but he loves her too much to do something stupid" I hoped I was right.

"Well, good, he should just have a little patience, tonight she admitted to me for the first time, that she had an interest in him" she said.

"Good, he deserves to be happy, cause he's been feeling like crap lately" he had and it was making me said to think about it. Nessie wasn't giving much time to do so, because she grabbed the bag and started walking upstairs.

"Are you sleeping down there, or are you joining me up here?" she yelled from the top of the stairs. She didn't have to ask me twice, I hollered up there, taking two steps at a time. Upstairs I found Nessie in my room, lying on top of my bed, patting the spot next to her, asking me silently to lie down with her.

* * *

**AN: **This chapter was a lot more fun for me to write, because there were very little references to my other fic. Finally, I was able to let loose a bit of imagination! Hope you liked it ;)


	5. Loving it!

**Disclaimer: ****Twilight is all Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing.**

**AN: **First of all, thanks to those of you who reviewed the first few chapters, keep them coming!

This chapter will include some intimate moments. So if you're uncomfortable with that, you should skip the first part. As for the rest, just enjoy!

* * *

Loving it!

~*~

POV: Nessie

~*~

Jacob stood frozen as he took in the image of me on his bed, then he slowly closed the door behind him. He walked over to the bed, towering over me before he laid down, I noticed his hands were shaking.

"Jake, are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just…" he trailed off taking a deep breath.

"How come you're taking this so lightly" he asked a little outdone. He didn't seem to understand my laid back attitude, maybe he was even a little bit offended.

"I'm not Jake, but it's you we're talking about. I've known and trusted you my whole life, how could I possibly not feel safe with you?" I took his face in my hands and pulled him to me.

"Jake this is how I feel and I have no reason, not to show it" with this he moved in closer, his lips almost touching mine.

His warm breath caressed my face and a faint cinnamon smell reached me before I closed the distance between us, pressing my mouth to his. He deepened the kiss and slowly moved over me, carefully letting his weight press me into the mattress.

Enjoying the feeling of his body on top of mine, I reached up to bring us even closer. My hands trailed from his face, over his chest, to his back, gripping his shoulders tightly. His hands had been on the mattress to keep his weight of me. Now that he was sure I wouldn't collapse under his weight, he snaked one of his arms under me.

Our kissing grew more intense and our breathing labored, he drew in my bottom lip and sucked on it gently, I gasped into his mouth when he released it. His other hand found its way to my stomach, drawing agonizingly slow circles over the fabric of my dress.

This was maddening, I needed to feel the touch of his skin on mine. I pushed him away slightly, smiling at him to make sure he didn't get the wrong idea. The zipper from my dress was on the side, so it was easy to reach, I got up and let the dress fall at my feet.

He sucked in air through his teeth as he let his eyes wonder over my body, now that I was dressed in nothing but a red lacy bra and panties. I held out my hand and pulled him off the bed when he took it, so he stood next to me.

I grabbed the hem of his shirt, lifting it up, I placed kisses on parts of his stomach that I exposed slowly. When I reached his chest I traced small kisses until I reached his nipple, swirling my tongue over it. A low moan escaped him, the sound made shiver run through me.

When his shirt was finally on the floor, I moved on to his pants, slowly unbuckling his belt and pulling the zipper down. I pushed it over his hips, making sure not to take his boxers down with it, then it dropped to the floor and he stepped out of it.

His eyes were dark with desire, turning me on even more, I wound my arms around his neck and jumped up. He grabbed my thighs while I wrapped my legs around his hips, he captured my mouth with his, kissing me roughly.

Suddenly I felt the cold of the wall against my back, without realizing it, he had moved us to the closest wall. Then his mouth was in my neck, were I apparently had a sensitive spot. He sucked on it, sending a jolt through my body. Jake groaned loudly, when I thrust my hips involuntary against his, pressing myself against the hardness in his boxers.

His hands roamed my body, kneading my behind while I kept rubbing myself to him, enjoying the feeling created by the friction. I felt the searing touch of his hands move up my back and to my front, brushing the edges of my bra with his thumbs.

Losing focus I leaned my head heavily against the wall behind me, I pressed myself into his hands as he placed them over my breasts, his nails running over the thin lace. Hardening the tips as he drew circles around them, making me moan slightly under his touch. His hands crept to my back where he fumbled with the clasp of my bra, after some fiddling he managed to undo it.

He slid the straps off my shoulders, throwing my bra carelessly to the floor. My head fell back when I felt him on my naked breasts, caressing my nipples with his thumbs, moving over them gently. A moment later his mouth replaced his hands, sucking softly, then my arms wrapped around his neck, fisting my hands into his hair.

He reached between us and slipped his hands in my panties, my heart started beating erratically as a finger slid between my folds, when he reached the most sensitive spot I gasped. Placing wet kisses in my neck as he started rubbing, making me tighten until I felt myself release, moaning loudly in his ear.

My head dropped onto his shoulder when I came down from my high, he was still breathing heavily. He lifted me up and carried me to the bed, where we laid down, me snuggling into him. Every minute I enjoyed that we were now free to be together like this, that we could spend the night together without judgment from my anybody.

"I love this Jake, us lying in bed together" I sighed.

"It feels good, doesn't it"

~*~

Somewhere in the middle of the night I woke up from a weird sound, everything always woke me up if I didn't sleep at home. It was always so extremely quiet there at night, you could hear a pin drop. When another sound reached me, I decided to check it out.

I grabbed the bathrobe from my bag and slipped out Jake's room, silently going down the stairs. Downstairs I found Embry sitting on the couch. his head hanging down on his arms, that were leaning on his knees. He looked so sad, the lack of contact with Nadira was breaking him up. It was having similar effects on her, but he didn't seem to see that.

"Embry?" I asked softly. His head snapped up at the sound of my voice, wiping his eyes, trying to hide his tears. But I had already seen them, so I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"I can't stand it" his voice broke as he spoke and tears were running down his face.

"I know Em, I know" I stroked his hair, letting him cry onto my shoulder. After a while his breathing evened out a bit and he pulled away.

"Tonight was horrible Nessie" worry instantly ignited inside of me.

"What happened Embry?" not really wanting to know the answer, I awaited his reply.

"A girl kissed me" his head fell in shame. Well, I got to admit, I was expecting worse.

"Tell me everything Embry" I urged him on.

"We were drinking a lot, making sure we would actually get drunk and that we did. You know Nathan, he was gathering girls by the fleet, trying to convince me to do the same. Which I kept refusing, eventually one of them said, that is was probably smarter for me to talk to her. Because then he would give it a rest and she claimed not to be interested anyway" he shook his head sadly.

"So I did, she was actually nice, we talked about all sorts of things. Until her ex-boyfriend interrupted us, he was totally wasted and scaring her. So I took care of it, that probably made all the difference, cause after that she was most definitely interested. She thanked me thoroughly and before I knew it her mouth was on mine" I could tell he felt really bad about it.

"Of course I told her I honestly didn't like her like that, and she apologized, but that didn't make it undone" Embry was truly to innocent for this world, he had done nothing wrong, Nadira would never be mad about something like this and I started laughing.

"It's not funny!" Embry huffed at me.

"Oh, but it is Embry, don't you see? You did nothing wrong, you behaved like the true gentleman that you are. She even apologized, since she realized you had let her know you weren't looking for anything beforehand. She knew she had been in the wrong, by ignoring your words. You have no reason to feel guilty at all" I hugged him again and placed a kiss on his cheek.

A low growling sound made Embry and me look around to where the sound was coming from, Jake was standing there at the bottom of the stairs glaring at us. My arms wrapped around Embry, wearing nothing but a thin robe over my panties, sitting on the couch in the middle of the night.

"Calm down Jake" I sighed "Embry just got home after a rough night, we were just talking about it" I knew he didn't really think there was something going on, he just didn't like what he saw.

"You think you could do that from another place than around him?" still glaring at Embry who was now clearly enjoying the opportunity to tease him.

"Oh Jake, don't be such a spoil sport!" he laughed "Nessie is just trying to comfort me."

Jake ignored him, he picked me up from the couch, sitting down on one of the big chairs next to it, placing me on his lap.

"Go ahead, continue your conversation" he made some waving gesture, urging us to continue. He was so cute when he was jealous, I looked at him brightly, kissing him in a way that made him forget that Embry was even in the room.

"Ahem, still here people!" he said loudly.

"Sorry Em, didn't see you there" Jake joked, not taking his eyes off me. But there were still a few things I wanted to say to Embry.

"Embry, do you realize that you're almost there, she's coming around. She's missing you just as much as you're missing her, just hang in there for a little bit, it'll happen" I couldn't tell him everything, but this would do.

"I hope so, because I'm going mad if this goes on much longer" he sighed deeply.

~*~

During the next few weeks we spend as much time together as we could, my parents had started my lessons, at the same time high school started. Making the rue that I couldn't stay at his place on school nights, and since last Saturday we wouldn't be sleeping in a house full of wide awake vampires!

Every time we were together, we acted like a couple of horny teenagers, unable to keep our hands of each other. Things were progressing very quickly between us, but I didn't see any reason to slow it down. We loved each other, we both wanted to and on top of that I was his imprint.

As bad as I felt for Nadira and Embry, I couldn't help but be happy and she really seemed to be enjoying it when I told her about us. She was happy for us, and it took her mind of her own frustration, so she was always urging me to tell her more.

After a few weeks of stolen moments and groping each other in dark corners, we decided that we should plan some alone time. This weekend we would go on an actual date, afterwards we would go to his place, but this time Embry wouldn't be there.

Without discussing it, we knew this weekend would be _the _weekend, we had gotten close a few times, but he kept insisting it needed to be special. Even though I tried to convince him that I didn't need any of that, he insisted.

Right now I was getting ready, for the big event, he hadn't told me where we were going, but he had told me to dress up. I was wearing a short black strapless dress, the material clung to me like a second skin. It was decent enough to wear in public, but seductive enough to make Jake's mouth water.

Below it I wore black stiletto's, being half vampire gave me quite the advantage when it came to wearing high heels. Looking at my bag that I had packed earlier next to my door, made me think about the lingerie I had put in there. Jake was in for a surprise.

The Monday after Jake and me had gotten together, Carlisle had provided me with enough birth control pills to last me at least six months, so that was something we didn't have to worry about.

Tonight would be so great, Jake would make sure it was, he was always doing everything he could to make me happy. And although I had told him this date was unnecessary, I was glad he hadn't listened, I was really looking forward to it.

Glancing at the clock I saw that Jake was supposed to pick me up in 10 minutes. No longer able to sit still, I grabbed my bag and went downstairs. There I found my entire family, sitting in the living room. Obviously they were planning on intimidating Jake, making him change his mind about tonight.

They had already tried it on me, my father had even opted to ground me, on what grounds I had no idea. But I told him that it wouldn't make any difference, it might not be tonight if he did, but I would find a way. He knew I would, because he reads my mind, so if I was determined to lose my virginity, he preferred it to be in a fashionably manner, so he let me go. Now they intended to work Jake over, well not if I could help it!

He arrived right on time and I was already wearing a long coat over my skimpy dress, if Jake saw me like that with Edward close to read his mind, it wouldn't go over well. When he entered the house I let my eyes roam his body, he looked so good dressed in a pair of grey slacks, combined with a dark blue buttoned shirt.

Grabbing his hand, we said goodbye quickly, all the while thinking to my dad that if he ruined this evening for me, I would make me extremely sad. Dad being my dad, he signaled the others to ease up, so we were able to leave without much fuss.

When we came to the restaurant I slipped off the long coat, and I heard Jake suck in a breath.

"God Nessie, you look so hot!" he whispered in my ear. Oh yes this would be a good night for sure!

* * *

**AN: **Please let me know what you think! I'm not an experienced writer, so I'd love to hear your ideas about this chapter/story ;)


	6. Phone bill

**Disclaimer: ****Twilight is all Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing.**

**AN: **Thanks for the lovely reviews!

Another update today, I've been seriously writing my ass off. So I'm a bit insecure about this chapter, since it contains the first actual lemon I've ever written! Again if you're uncomfortable with it, you should skip like the first 2/3 of this chapter. Also, even though I have no intention of writing this story as a lemony one, there will be some intimate moments as it progresses. Since they're moving forward really fast in their relationship, the story will too, that's why this happens in the sixth chapter!

Another thing, this story has been mainly fluffy, but there will be some dram coming up. Everyone who has read any of my other stuff coming up. Everybody who has read any of my other stuff knows this, but I always like to include some drama. Just like other couples Nessie and Jake will have to work out issues, I just didn't feel like trust and intimacy are the areas wherein there problems are found.

Enjoy!

* * *

Phone bill

~*~

POV: Nessie

~*~

Our dinner was wonderful, Jake had picked a very nice restaurant for our first date. Being the meat eaters that we are, we enjoyed our steak extra rare. Now apparently it was fine to prefer red meat, but the waiter seemed very surprised to say the least, when he took my order. He kept throwing glances at our table as we were eating, as if trying to make sure I actually ate it.

Jacob was slightly irritated by this, but I had no self esteem issues, so I enjoyed making a show out of such an ordinary thing as eating my meal. When Jacob realized I was having fun with it, he relaxed and let it go. Every time our waiter would tend to us, I would make him as uncomfortable as I could.

This would mean I would suddenly start kissing Jacob's hand excessively, while I ignored him standing next to our table. Only to look up startled as he started speaking and say "Oh I didn't see you there" or "don't you think my boyfriend is cute," especially the last one made him squirm, his ears turning a bright red.

"You're crazy, you know that" Jake laughed as the embarrassed maitre d' left again.

"Me crazy?" I raised my eyebrows "well surely I have no idea what you're talking about" I feigned confusion.

"Yeah, like totally wacko" he continued.

"No Jake, be careful now. You wouldn't want to ruin our first date by offending me, now would you?" I warned cheerfully.

After dinner Jake helped me into my coat and held the door open for me when we got to the car, behaving like a perfect gentlemen. For the last two ours, my nerves for tonight had been pushed to the background. Now that we were driving towards his home I could feel them fluttering back into my stomach.

It was a good kind of anxiousness, while I didn't know exactly what to expect, I was excited that we would be joined physically as well as emotionally. During the last couple of weeks we had explored each other to a certain level. That's when I found out that Jacob had little more experience than I had. Even though he had kissed girls before me, there had even been some on top off the clothes touching, but it had stayed at that.

So when we got into his room, the tension could be cut with a knife. For the first time I'd let Jake make the first move, for once I fell into what for me was very unusual, being typical girl behavior. I looked up at him uncertainly, when he placed himself in front of me.

"Nessie, we're not going to do anything you don't want to, you don't have to be scared" he said softly as he brushed a few stray locks of hair from my face, before letting his palms rest on my cheeks.

"I know that Jake and I'm not scared, I'm just nervous" I replied honestly, that was one of the many great things between us, we were always honest with each other.

"Well, I am too, so let's take it slow tonight, ok?" I nodded.

He pulled me close to kiss me softly, his mouth molding to mine, butterflies came alive inside me. Trembling a little with all the pent up tension inside me, I breathed shakily into his mouth. His hands slid into my hair, intertwining his fingers with it, massaging my scalp slightly. As I relaxed under his touch, I let my body lean into his, noticing Jake was already very aroused.

It didn't take us long to undress each other, so when we laid down on the bed, I reveled in the feel of his skin against mine. Every piece of clothing apart from our underwear had ended up on the floor, as I'm sure the rest would follow quickly. Jake was lying on his back and I sat on top of him, one of my legs on either side.

While gazing up to me, his hands followed his eyes, with the easy access he had to the clasp of my bra, it was gone within seconds. He was now kneading by breasts with great conviction, sending shots of pleasure through my body. My mouth found his, when I leaned down, his hands were now grabbing my hips roughly. He guided them, while he moved his hardness against me.

I raised taking Jake with me so we were sitting up, while I still ground myself to him, he caressed my breasts with his mouth. he had done it several times, but I still gasped at the first contact with his warmth. I held on to his hair, while pressing myself into him as much as I could. Then something occurred to me.

"Jake, could we take a shower first?" not expecting those words he looked up at me completely dumbfounded.

"What?" he breathed.

"Could we take a shower, together?" I asked again.

"Uh, I guess so, why?" his eyebrows scrunched together questioningly.

"I wanna try something and I think the shower is the best place for it" over the weeks he had brought me to my peak on several occasions, I had been wanting to return the favor for some time now.

He nodded, still not quite understanding what I was planning. He let me get off him and followed me to the bathroom. Both of our body's ran on hot at almost the same temperature, so I only turned on the hot water. Stripping out of my panties I got in the shower and Jake joined me within moments.

The combination of the hot water and us touching, felt really good. He kissed me roughly and I let my hands slide over his wet skin, running over his muscles. I reached between us and took him into my hand, he sharply sucked in a breath at the sudden contact.

I started moving up and down his shaft, settling into a slow rhythm. Not knowing what to do exactly I paid close attention to his reaction, letting them guide me on how to proceed. His breath came out in short bursts and his eyes were firmly shut. When he pushed himself into my hand I took it as a sign to apply more pressure and pick up the pace.

It seemed to be what he wanted because he started groaning loudly, it turned me on so I pulled him down with my free hand to be able to kiss him. He bucked slightly and I knew he was getting close, I sped up a little bit more and soon he was twitching in my hand, while moaning my name.

We stayed in the shower a little longer, before returning to his room. Because of our warmth we were dry within minutes and we quickly found our way to his bed. Back on the bed Jake took over again, pushing me down onto the mattress. Licking and sucking on my neck so intently, that I was sure it would leave a mark.

His hand moved over my mound, carefully entering me with one finger. I bit my lip in pleasure when he started moving in and out and soon I felt a pool of wetness form within me. He hovered over me, pulling up my knees so he had more room between my legs, he placed himself in front of my entrance and I felt myself tighten with nerves.

"Ness, are you sure?" he asked and I nodded.

I expected him to thrust in, but instead he kissed me, pulling in my bottom lip between his and sucking it. Tingles ran through my body, as soon as he felt me relax he slowly pushed himself inside me. I gasped in his mouth as I felt him stretch me, it was uncomfortable, but it wasn't too bad.

He stopped when he reached my barrier, pulling out a little bit before pushing back in again. This time moving all the way in and I felt something tear inside of me, shit! That did hurt, I clenched my eyes shut, but a single tear managed to escape me.

"Nessie, I'm so sorry, are you ok" he remained completely still when he felt me tense up again.

"Don't stop, just hold on for a sec," if I didn't relax it would only hurt more.

He kissed away the tear on my cheek, moving his lips over my temple, placing small kisses over my face. I let out the breath I had been holding as I felt the pain subside, very carefully I rocked my hips to indicate he was good to go.

Jacob started moving again, slowly thrusting, letting me adjust to his size. It still burned a little, but after a while the pain was gone completely and I started enjoying feeling him inside of me. I started moving with him as he went a little faster and I felt myself starting to climb higher and higher.

"Oh Jake" I moaned into his ear and he started pumping into me with more force.

My hips bucked up with each thrust, trying to get to my release faster. He grabbed my hips roughly and picked up the pace, our breathing labored. As I reached my climax I clenched around him, sending him over the edge with me.

"Fuck!" he groaned loudly and collapsed on top off me, his head leaning heavily on my shoulder.

When we were able to move again I felt him slip out of me and he shifted us so he was lying behind me, cradling me in his arms.

"I love you so much Jake, that was wonderful" he had been so sweet and gentle.

"I love you too Ness, more than I could ever say with words" his words made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

We snuggled close to each other and drifted off into a deep sleep, in each other's arms.

~*~

The next day I was a little sore, but not too bad. We had enjoyed breakfast together before he took me home. Mom had been kind enough to shield my thoughts from my father, so he could get used to the idea before he had to hear it in my thoughts.

Since I was so close with my mother and aunts, I was able to share my experiences with them. It was a bit weird to talk about this with them, but they were happy for me. Mom was glad Jacob had taken such good care of me.

~*~

This was the 24th time I had tried to call her, but her phone was switched off. Dammit, Nadira, where are you?! I had been calling her since yesterday afternoon, after my talk I had with my mom and aunts. Today there was still no sign of her, her battery was probably dead, she was forgetful like that and there was no way I was going to have this conversation over the house phone!

It took her until Tuesday to call me back, she was really happy for me when I told her what had happened between Jake and me. She thought it was fast, to be truthful it was a bit fast, but she supported me nonetheless.

She asked me point blank if Jake had imprinted on me, so I told her the truth. But I was totally shocked when she told me that she was almost certain Embry had imprinted on her. What happened, when I talked to her last Friday, she had been completely clueless, so I asked her.

Apparently her father, her actual father, who had been released from prison early had come to LaPush to get her. Hearing this made me so mad, that I was actually growling when she told me. Her father was the biggest dirt bag on the face of the planet. After horribly abusing Nadira and her mother, he had actually beaten her mom to death when Nadira was twelve.

This is how she ended up in foster care, she had been going from family to family for almost five years. Six months ago, she ended up with Tom and Leah, who had now adopted her into their family. Finally she was doing better, she was being loved and she was happy. So you can imagine my anger when I found out that he had tried to take her from us.

Thankfully Embry, Tom and Leah hadn't let that happen. During his angry rant at Nadira's father he had let some things slip, and that's how she found out that she was his imprint. He had spent last night with her at her request and I marveled at her courage. Also, Leah was finally pregnant, after they thought for years she couldn't bear children.

So everything had turned out ok. Even though it was horrible for her to have gone through that, it had brought her a lot of good. She was finally together with Embry and she could rest easily knowing that her father wouldn't return. We spent almost an hour talking on the phone, each of us relaying every single detail of what had happened this weekend.

~*~

Each night I couldn't be with Jake he would call me. We would talk about little things or about our relationship and what we wanted for the future. Sometimes we would keep the line open while each of us laid in their own bed, and we would say nothing, each of us silent as we enjoyed our connection to one another.

When I thought about it, it seemed crazy to do that. But we were so in love that we didn't care how weird it came across, as long as it made us happy, we kept doing just that. It wasn't like I had to worry about my phone bill!

* * *

**AN: **So there it was, hope I didn't disappoint!

Since I'm always looking to improve, I'd love to hear what you think ;)


	7. Yes!

**Disclaimer: ****Twilight is all Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing.**

**AN: **This chapter there will include a legend, I hope it explains better how things are, with Nadira that is.

Also will there be mentioning of some wolves you might not know, I've tried to write them into the story with explanation. But you can also find some information on my profile page, concerning the pack and their imprints. We're gonna do big time jump too, sorry if things are rushed, they'll slow down soon! If you can't find something you want to know, just send me an IM or something ;)

Also, things are still fluffy, so if you like it, enjoy!

* * *

Yes!

~*~

POV: Jacob

~*~

Life was good! Never in my life had I been so happy as I am now. It was almost as if I was dreaming, especially if I thought back on how miserable I had been only a couple of months ago when Nessie didn't even want to talk to me.

Things had changed a lot since then, Nessie and I were closer than ever. Our relationship had progressed a while back, after we had experienced a hilarious first date. We had made love for the first time, and despite the fact we had both been virgins at the time, it had been so perfect, I still reveled in the memory of it.

Now she would be at my place every weekend the entire weekend, having ridiculous phone conversations on the nights we couldn't be together. But of course just when you think things are too good to be true, it turns out they are…

~*~

"_Do you smell that?" _Seth was already running in the direction of the sickening smell. Vampires!

"_Hold on, there's more than one!"_ sniffing out the trail, we were able to smell five. I howled loudly to call upon my pack brothers, letting the ones on back up duty know we were in need of their assistance. Meanwhile we kept following the leeches cautiously, if they became aware of our presence they would easily be able to overpower us.

"What are they doing?" Seth asked confused.

"_This doesn't make sense" _they're scents were all spread and coming together out in illogical patterns.

"_What's happening?"_ Embry and Quill had phased and were wondering what was going on. But before we were able to show them, the remaining two that were 'on call' phased in.

First Kyle, another wolf that had phased under the threat of the Volturi. Next were the youngest of our pack, Taylan and Logan, the twins would be turning 17 soon. They had phased last year, there hadn't been a new wolf joining our pack for four years, so their change had been unexpected.

Last summer I had taken over Alpha duties from Sam, he wanted to stop phasing and grow old with Emily. He along with a few others had now retired from the pack life, they were now functioning as Elders along with Sue and Billy.

Quil's grandfather had passed away a few years back, and Sue and Billy had taken a few steps back. So now the tribe elders consisted of Sam, Jared and Paul, Billy and Sue only getting involved in case of an extreme situation.

Nathan Cooper, Paul's younger brother, had been my beta since then, true, he could be a total jerk as a human sometimes. But he was a fierce wolf, one you would be glad to have watching your back. As little responsibility he had when it came to relationships, he took his pack duties very seriously and wasn't suffering the distractions of an imprint.

"_Leeches on our land!"_ I thought and I showed them everything.

"_Let's go and get them!"_ Logan was excited, this was the first time they would actually be confronting a vampire.

"_Don't do anything rash Logan"_ I warned him. Now that there were seven of us, we outnumbered them, so it would be no problem at all to take them out. We gained on them and surrounded them when they stood close together in a small clearing.

"_Logan don't!"_ Taylan saw his intentions a fraction of a second before us and ran after him.

We attacked immediately when Logan recklessly rushed forward at one of the female bloodsuckers, snapping her neck . A male hissed loudly and lunged at Logan teeth bared, but Taylan jumped between them and took the hit. The sound created by the crushing of his bones was deafening, we whined when the flash of pain shot through our bodies.

Logan lost it and flew at the male, ripping him apart. In his rage he was careless and the leech managed to slash open his face, but managed to decapitate him nonetheless. The others were finished off within no time. After piling the pieces together in our human form, we set them on fire.

Taylan still hadn't moved and was clearly unconscious, worry grew inside of me when I saw the right side of his skull split open. He wasn't showing any signs of healing, which he should by now. We quickly took him to Leah's house, it was fairly close to the border and I knew we were gonna need Carlisle's help.

Most of the pack members gathered in the backyard, all except for Embry and Logan. Leah was tending to Logan's injuries, who appeared to be in some sort of shock. When she was done he slumped into a kitchen chair, staring ahead silently, while Embry went to pick up Nadira from school. She was a junior in high school and had a lot of classes with the twins, usually she got a ride back with Taylan and Logan.

Before Embry had left, we had decided not to tell her everything, afraid that she would blame Logan. We were afraid that this wouldn't end well, Carlisle was genuinely concerned and I knew he wasn't telling us everything. If Taylan wouldn't survive, Logan would be feeling guilty enough as it was, Nadira accusing him wouldn't help anybody.

She had been so upset, rushing upstairs as soon as Leah told her where he was. We could all hear the sobbing coming from the room, after what seemed like an eternity her breathing evened out, she had fallen asleep. Suddenly we heard Taylan's voice "Nady" and went rushing up the stairs.

~*~

That night lying in bed with Nessie, today's events kept flashing through my head. So much didn't add up, the unusual behavior of those leeches and then Taylan going from being on the brink of death, to a sudden recovery.

"What's on your mind babe?" Nessie interrupted my pondering, so I told her everything. She was very understanding and kept going over options with me, helping me in every way she could.

"You'll figure it out eventually Jake" she assured me. I hoped she was right, but I didn't want to think about it anymore. Nessie seemed to sense how I felt, because a moment later she was on top of me.

Nessie's mouth was something I couldn't get enough off, her soft lips grazing mine gave me goose bumps. My lips opened for her when she requested permission to enter, by running her tongue over my upper lip. I gripped her hips tight and breathed in her scent.

That night she kept my mind fully occupied and wore my body completely out before letting me slip into a deep slumber.

~*~

A few weeks passed, and another three wolves joined our pack, which only added to my already growing cause for concern. Not to mention Jared's little sister Mituna had phased, after Leah there had been no other females joining the pack.

We had always thought that Leah was the exception, that there had gone something wrong DNA wise. Only months ago Leah had retired because she and Tom were trying to get pregnant, which she was by the way, exceeding our expectations. Now there was another girl in the pack, although she wasn't nearly as unpleasant as Leah had been in the beginning.

This made me decide that it was time to talk to Alice, so I made my way over to the Cullen house after I had let Nessie know I was coming. However the conversation didn't leave me very satisfied. True, I had more information now, but I wasn't exactly thrilled with what I had learned.

Alice tried to see what was going on. She was in fact able to see, that the vampires that had crossed our lands a few weeks back, were part of a larger group. It wasn't really a coven and she wasn't able to see how they knew, but they would be coming for the wolves from LaPush.

"He seems familiar" Alice suddenly stated.

"Who?" what was she on about now, it wasn't horrible enough as it was? She had to add to it?

"The vampire responsible for initiating the decision, he's not their leader, but he was the one with the information" she said.

"I don't get it, how did that leech found out about us?!" I tried to refrain from using that term, but I was so frustrated right now.

"Sorry Jake, I can't see it" Alice said sadly, she promised to keep looking and to inform me if she had seen anything new. That night all of us were getting together to start training.

~*~

Training had been in interesting to say the least. As soon as Alice had seen Nadira, she now knew that the initiating vampire was her father. Edward and her confirmed it and it became clear that he believed her to be some sort of 'gifted' one, descending from a mysterious woman from a legend. When Edward questioned Nadira about it, she apparently knew the story. Her father was Lebanese and had told her many times the story of the warrior and the seer, so she told us.

_Long ago in the deserts of Arabia, a young warrior who had yet to participate in a battle, sought advice from a young but known to reliable seer. She was hideously deformed and blind as the night, the seer ma__de__ him an offer, an offer she believed to be a fair one, she had no intention of_ _deceiving him and hoped that the _kindness in her voice would convince him_._

_She told him that he would be victorious on the on the battlefield many times over, he would be successful in business and guaranteed to be lucky in love, she could give him this in exchange for giving her a single child. For her body unable to hold beauty as his, along with the unique gifts that Allah entrusted to her _

_The daughter that would grow from her loins would posses his strength, beauty and courage as well as her psychic ,healing and magical abilities. Every daughter in her bloodline would posses his quality's, but within each daughter of every fifteenth generation, her mother's gifts would manifest themselves. _

_Every 15__th__ daughter would inherit her ability's, unlike the daughters of the remaining generations, which would only be able to tap into a very small part of these powers, in those girls their presence would be no more than a fleeting experience every once in a while, perceived mostly as luck or strong intuition. _

_He agreed to her offer and gave her a child and therefore she kept her end of their agreement, he led a very long and prosperous life as she had predicted. His child grew in her belly for nine full moons, after which she gave birth to a beautiful, strong and healthy girl, she was named Heba, meaning gifted one. _

_She would be the first to fully grow into her mother's unique talents, upon reaching full maturity she would have developed her power to their full potential. She and all other gifted ones that would follow within the bloodline, bore a distinct birthmark in the shape of a crescent moon, just below her left shoulder blade._

Normally people would probably think it was complete bullshit, but we were creatures out of legends ourselves. According to Carlisle they were true, because she had been the one to heal Taylan, he hadn't been able to explain his recovery until now. We had all sat there staring at her, until she shrugged it off as nonsense and insisted we proceeded as planned.

To keep adding to the madness, Taylan's imprint was supposed to be Nadira's sister. She had moved here with her family a short while ago, she was adopted and it was obvious. She didn't look anything like her sister Romy, who Logan had imprinted on. My mind was spinning with new information that kept dripping in.

There had been some incidents due to Nadira finding out that she had a sister, which had proved that she truly was a gifted one. Now that we were sure about the blood relation between the two, apparently Fathiya was a gifted one, just like Nadira.

Nessie being Nessie had prodded and poked at her best friend, trying to find out what other talents she had. Nessie had almost gotten hurt in the process, but it had brought a piece of information to us. This time it seemed it actually was something positive, the magical sisters might be able to tip the scale in our favor during the fight.

~*~

Months passed, filled with training and patrolling. Nessie and I spend as much time together as we possibly could. Now that we knew the leeches were coming in April, I wanted to get away for a while. So we did at the end of February, a week just the two of us, we went to Vancouver.

We had actually tested their flame shooting powers on a vampire and surely it had degraded the bloodsucker to a pile of ashes. Hopefully they would be able to perform under pressure and give us the advantage we needed. This conformation gave me the peace of mind to be able to relax as we left LaPush.

Our little getaway was wonderful, the first three days we didn't leave the hotel room. We ordered up food and ate in bed, enjoying the unique experience of actual privacy. The fourth day we had reservations to eat in Queen Elizabeth Park, it was known for its subliminal view.

As we were guided to our table, we soon saw why, Esmee had recommended it to us and she hadn't said a word too much. From where we were seated we had a perfect view of the skyline and the green below, it was magnificent.

I had some plans for this trip, the most important proposing to Nessie. Tomorrow we would have dinner at the hotel, I wanted to be close to our room! The hotel manager had made the arrangements for a secluded table, candlelight and champagne.

Before we left I had done some extensive ring shopping with Alice, we had found the perfect one. Now I know absolutely nothing about jewelry, all I knew it held a small diamond and wasn't too flashy. I had chosen it because I liked it, I thought it would be perfect for Nessie and much to my surprise Alice had agreed.

Quickly snapping the box closed when I heard her coming from the bathroom. An hour ago we'd returned from the restaurant, where we had enjoyed a delicious meal. Nessie wanted to grab a shower before getting in bed, all the time I had sat there daydreaming with the ring in my hand, which I was now hiding behind my back.

"What have you been doing?! You haven't even changed yet!" she exclaimed.

"I'll be done in a second, I was just thinking" I got up careful not to reveal the content of my hand. When she turned to rummage through her suitcase, I used the opportunity to shove the box into my bag.

I started undressing when a pair of small arms reached around me, Nessie plastered herself against my back. She sighed deeply and I wondered what she was thinking.

"What is it beautiful?" I asked when I turned, not breaking her embrace.

"I wish we could be together like this forever" she said between kisses she was planting on my bare chest.

"We will Nessie, eventually" I said leaning my cheek on the top of her head.

"I don't wanna wait anymore" she said forcefully while she pulled away enough to look at me. I waited for what would come next, because she clearly wasn't finished.

"Marry me" she stated.

"What?!"

"Will you marry me Jake?" she said softly while kissing my lips once.

"This wasn't supposed to be like this" I whined.

"You.. You don't want to marry me? Oh… I just… I assumed… You… But if you don't…" she was blabbering incoherently, unable to form complete sentences.

"Of course I want to marry you!" how could she think that I wouldn't!

"But, I don't… You've lost me" she finally admitted.

"I was supposed to be the one to ask" I sighed.

"Well, I guess you could still ask me" she said. I reached in my bag and got down to one knee, looking up at her wide eyes.

"Nessie, I've loved you all of your life and I will keep loving you as long as I draw breath. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" and I popped open the box.

"You have a ring! I didn't know you were gonna ask me already" she said with a shaky voice while tears formed in her eyes.

"Was there an answer in there somewhere? Because I'm gonna need one" I smiled.

"Yes, YES! I would love to be your wife!"

* * *

**AN: **reviews would be greatly appreciated!


	8. Tears of joy and tears of sorrow

**Disclaimer: ****Twilight is all Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing.**

**AN:**Last chapter has been revised, as I got some messages that things were a bit unclear. When I read back, I concluded it's totally understandable there's some confusion! So I've included part of the story, from which this has originated. It's useful to read the cursive part, before reading this chapter, if you haven't read 'Blossoming'

Also, I've decided what I want to do with this story, I hope it'll sit well with you, since my mind's pretty much made up. I'm posting another chapter which will put it directly along side of 'Blossoming'. Then I'm gonna update them close together each time, so they'll stay in the same time frame, but from different points of view.

Of course I will add their own moments, in their own stories, but I'm gonna write them as a part of each other. You'll be able to read one without the other though! Hopefully you'll all enjoy reading it ;)

Thanks to everybody who let me know what they were thinking. A big shout out to my girl Lisha, for helping me figure out where to go with this story, thank you so much!

* * *

Tears of joy and tears of sorrow

~*~

POV: Nessie

~*~

Wow! I can't believe we're engaged! I marveled at the sparkling flecks coming off my ring as I turned it sparkling in the sunlight. Not that I would have minded wearing a rubber band, as long as it meant marrying Jake. My Jake…

We were driving back from Vancouver, where we had spend a wonderful time together. I swallowed a chuckle when I thought of something I found very funny, technically I had asked Jake to marry me, he did it right after of course, but still. He hated that, he didn't mind me being in control all the time, he was doing enough leading as pack Alpha anyway. But the fact that I had proposed first, that's something he really didn't like, he's a bit old fashioned like that.

I am a bit nervous about my family's reaction to this new development, since this summer I would actually be turning seven, I hadn't reached full maturity yet. That had been an issue for my parents, especially dad, he wanted us to wait with being intimate until we would be married. Not only had I gone against his wishes on that one, I had practically jumped him at my sixth birthday, a full year shy of adulthood.

Maybe you haven't noticed yet, but I'm a bit of a rebel. No matter what anyone told me, I had to go and do things my own way. I think that's one of the reasons Jake and I form such a good team, well that and imprinting of course. But even without I imagined Jake and me would get along great, while I was impulsive and even reckless, he thought things through in a calm fashion.

Except when he got mad of course, he would lose his ease instantly, but that hardly ever happened. I had heard the stories about Jake and Sam, how they had a hard time being around each other, both being alpha's. Ever since mom had come home from home from her honeymoon pregnant, there had been two packs.

Though the other wolves could switch allegiance between the two of them, Jake couldn't ignore his alpha gene, once it had awoken. Constantly they had to fight the urge to attack the other, now that Sam had stopped phasing, his alpha status had gone dormant. We didn't know whether that was solely caused by his retirement, or due to the fact that that he didn't really have the alpha gene to begin with. He had been forced into that position, because he had been the first to phase.

Besides, to me it was evident Jake was the true Alpha, simply because he had been the only wolf to imprint on a partly immortal creature. The both of us could stay like we were now, practically forever, so there would never be struggle of a retiring alpha again. Maybe he'd be able to pass the torch on to his son, that is, if I'm able to give him one, or a child at all for that matter.

It was something that had been nagging me more since Jake and I started, well I it wasn't dating exactly, we had just gone from friends, to a serious relationship. Sometimes it was really hard being what I was, we hardly knew anything about me, we were learning as we were going.

There were some of my kind in South America, but none of the females had conceived, but then again, they might not be trying. Then there was the fact that Jake was a werewolf, we had no idea what that would increase or decrease my chances of getting pregnant. Ugh, so many questions, too little answers.

The big glass house came into view, as rode up the endlessly long drive way. My parents were emerging from the doorway as we pulled up. Here we go, this would be hard and easy at the same time. They would know instantly, because my newfound happiness filled my mind completely, but we wouldn't have to actually tell them.

As we got out of the car, dads eyes narrowed, he was already in my head. Jacob held my hand firmly in his, rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand reassuringly. Just then dad's head turned, whispering something in mom's ear, and her eyes grew wide in shock. Yep, he had told her, Jake had noticed it too, as he squeezed my hand slightly.

"We missed you baby girl" mom said as her and dad drew me in for a hug.

"Me too" I sighed contently.

"Nessie!" Alice squealed as she came running outside "It'll be perfect, I promise!"

"Huh?" now I knew better than most, Alice could be a bit much, but she had me completely clueless now.

"Your wedding! It will be so romantic!" she was actually jumping up and down now, while clapping her hands.

"I've seen myself prepare a wedding for a while now, but I couldn't see whose it was. Just now I saw myself order the invitations and I finally knew!" she explained excitedly.

"Alice, do you mind if we spoke to our daughter and apparently her fiancé" dad glared at Jake as he said fiancé with great disgust "before you start planning their future?"

"Oh sure, go ahead, it's not like it's gonna change anything" she said casually, winking at me before she turned and went back inside.

"Nessie, would you explain to us why you're in such a rush?" mom asked me calmly.

"I'm not in a rush!" I exclaimed, and took a deep breath before going on.

"We love each other and we have no reason to wait, it's not like either of us is gonna change our mind. I just want to be with Jake all the time, I thought of all people you would that mom" her and dad were always joined at the hip, and every other part of them for that matter.

"It's not the same! You're not even seven yet!" dad said exasperated.

"But it is dad, don't you see! Physically I'm around 19 and in a few months I'll be around 21. Mentally though, I'm further developed than almost any human at that age!" I would marry Jake anyway, but I would feel a lot better with my dad's blessing.

"She has a point Edward, you have the tendency to be a bit overprotective. Remember how you tried to persuade me to wait as well, but all I wanted was to be with you" mom reasoned, while gazing into his eyes lovingly.

Normally I would say it was so cute, but since they're my parents I think it's just gross how they acted around each other all the time. Now I understood better though, and turned to look at Jake, who had remained silent at my side, knowing I was the one who had to handle my parents.

"Well, will you at least wait until after your birthday?" Edward pleaded when he turned back to face me. My birthday was in six months, it was still a bit far away. But if it made my father happy, it would be a small sacrifice. Besides, Alice would kill me if I didn't leave her enough time to prepare.

"Ok dad, we'll wait, but right after ok?" he nodded, happy with the extra time he got out of me.

~*~

"_Hello?"_ Nadira's voice came from the other end of the line.

"Nady, I'm back! I've got so much to tell you!" I practically yelled into my phone.

"Aahh, tell me everything!" she shrieked loudly.

"I will, but not over the phone! Come with me to Port Angeles!" I wanted to do some shopping, which would some perfect quality time with my best friend.

"Usually we train on Saturday, but I've missed you so much! I'll let Fathiya know that there will be no training tomorrow" right, she trained with her sister on Saturday, in all the excitement it had slipped my mind.

But the next day didn't go exactly as planned. Instead of being happy for me, Nadira thought it was too soon. God, she sounded like my parents! I was so disappointed, Nadira wasn't just my best friend, she was practically my only friend. She had been the one person I wanted to share this with, but she totally let me down.

Before reaching the borders of LaPush, I turned the car around and dropped her at her house where I had picked her up not even ten minutes ago. She apologized, but I wasn't what I wanted to hear, I wanted her to be happy for me.

When I drove off, I immediately went to Jake. He was at home right now, not patrolling until later in the afternoon. As soon as he saw my face, he knew something was wrong. He held my while I poured out my heart to him. As usual he made me feel better and I stayed with him until he had to leave, since he would be back around 11 at night, I decided to spend the night there.

In the morning he got a call from Embry, telling us Leah had gone into labor and they were at the hospital now. Jake informed the pack, while Embry would inform the retired wolves. The waiting room was complete chaos of course, but for once I didn't participate. It bothered me that Nadira and I were still fighting, it wasn't like us, and being here for the arrival of Leah's twins, brought the baby issue way too close.

Everything passed me in a haze, until I realized two other imprints were announcing their pregnancies. What was this, torment Nessie day? I kept wallowing in self pity, until Embry emerged from Leah's room with Nadira in his arms. He had been the first to go in to see the babies, Nadira had come to get him twenty minutes ago.

Now she was lying unconscious in his arms, how did that happen so fast? When I came closer to check on her, I noticed there was something off about the way she looked. Of course she would be tired, she had been up for hours, but this was too much. Embry wanted us to give them a ride to her house, so I went and got Jake.

We left immediately, I was concerned about Nadira, and I didn't want to spend another minute in the hospital, with everybody talking about nothing but babies. Later at her house, Tom called home, asking about Nadira who was still out cold. He explained to us why she was so tired.

While he had been utterly helpless and had to watch his imprint go through the pains of labor, Nadira had been able to relieve Leah's pain by half. She had done this by transferring some of the pain to herself, making her suffer through childbirth along with Leah. All of us were struck in awe, no wonder she was so out of it.

~*~

Nadira and I had talked everything out, she was at my place while our men were out doing wolf business. She seemed to be a bit preoccupied, but when I asked her about it she said it was school. She was a junior, but she had been taking more classes and doing extra coursework in order to graduate a year early. She wanted to be done sooner, but I didn't get why exactly, not until later that night. Just after she had left, mom and dad asked if they could talk to me, Alice and Jasper were standing behind them.

"Do you know why Nadira is graduating early?" dad asked me.

"No, not really" I wondered where this was going.

"Her and Fathiya are planning to leave for Lebanon after your wedding" mom said compassionately.

"What?! Why?!" I gasped.

"She's afraid people are going to get hurt because their inability to control their powers" dad explained. There had already been an incident during a training session, where Romy had gotten seriously injured, and though Nadira and Fathiya were able to heal her, I knew she still felt horribly guilty.

Mom and dad told me about the time they weren't together, I hadn't heard any of that before and it shocked me to hear that my father had been able to leave my mother. He explained that even though he regretted it later and came back to her, he had done it to protect her and he understood where Nadira was coming from.

They were worried that something would happen to them, two girls traveling to the middle-east alone, isn't exactly safe, so they asked my permission to help her. Of course I wanted her to be safe, so I agreed on one condition, she couldn't leave before my wedding.

Alice had a demand also, one I didn't understand, Nadira would have to allow Alice to check up on them. Jasper would take care of the documents, while dad was going to handle the travel arrangements.

~*~

I had been spending weekends at Jake and Embry's house for a long while now. But recently Nadira would be too, the four of us were kind of playing house together, it was a lot of fun. The girls, meaning Fathiya and her adoptive sister Romy, had come over the first night Nadira would be here. She needed to be educated about sex, because she was as inexperienced and unknowing as possible, especially about sex with a huge wolfman.

We had gotten her drunk and quite excited, so when our wolves got home from their night out, she was not so subtly seducing a baffled Embry. Who was very angry with us for getting her drunk, but we didn't care, we had fun and she had needed it.

The next morning I expected a devirginized Nadira at breakfast, but even with all that liquor she managed to keep it intact. By the sounds coming from their room though, I predicted it wouldn't take long.

A week later we were together at their house, but I couldn't concentrate on the movie, though it was very funny. My family was afraid the Volturi might come here, when they got wind of what was going on. It worried me, because I knew they wanted to run experiments on me, test my capabilities. I wasn't the only one wondering about my ability to conceive.

That night we had a good talk, I confessed my fears to her, while I hadn't been able to do so with Jake. We also discussed her plan to leave and that my family would help her. She met our demands, so we agreed that she would receive everything on the day of my wedding.

As we waited the return of our men, we watched the end of the movie together. When they arrived, we didn't have much to say, we both had our own secrets and were quite preoccupied with them.

That night I cried in Jake's arms, hurting over my insecurities, fretting the loss of my best friend. But as much as he kept pushing me to tell him, Nadira and I had a pact and I didn't tell him anything, even though I knew it was killing him.

* * *

**AN: **This is the last chapter in which I'm rushing through everything, promise! As always, you're comments would be greatly apprecieated ;)


	9. What is wrong with me!

**Disclaimer: ****Twilight is all Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing.**

**AN:** Well, here we go, the first chapter in tandem with 'Blossoming' and without any rushing through facts, so probably less confusing. I'm gonna try and give you an update every Tuesday and Saturday, but I can't promise anything ;) My dance classes start again tomorrow, and I'm gonna be working on a recital with my girls until December 13th, so those should keep me pretty busy. Of course I'm gonna try and get in as much writing time as I can! Hope you enjoy this one!!!

* * *

What is wrong with me?!

~*~

POV: Nessie

~*~

"Ness… Please talk to me" Jake pleaded with me. I was standing by his window, staring outside into nothingness. While he sat on the edge of the bed, his head hanging down leaning on his hands. This has been going on for almost an entire day, ever since Nadira and I confessed everything to each other. Apart from feeling miserable about keeping things from him, I was actually hurting physically.

"It's… I don't you distracted coming Saturday" I sighed, how did I ever think I was going to hide this from him.

"Maybe if you told me, I wouldn't be" he stated.

"Well the thing is, this army that is coming, the battle you're going to fight, it's huge. But besides being worried that you or someone else is going to get hurt, I'm afraid the Volturi will realize what's going on. Did Alice ever tell you, about the fact that the Volturi is extremely curious how I would developed?" he nodded slightly and his eyes turned dark with anger.

"They will never be able to do any of that to you, the idea alone-" he started shaking violently, enabling him to continue.

I stepped closer to the bed, to cradle his head in my arms, he pressed his face into my belly and inhaled deeply. Then he did something that shook me to the very core of my being, he pressed a kiss right below my navel, something I would have imagined him to do if I would be carrying a baby.

The gesture was very sweet and he undoubtedly meant it to be soothing, but I broke down in tears and collapsed onto his shoulder. Never have I been so emotional as the last week, ever since my baby obsession had started to manifest itself, I had mentally let myself become a wreck.

"Ness? baby?" Jakes shuddering had ceased instantly.

"Ja-hake" sobbing his name loudly, I pressed myself to him as hard as I could.

"Nessie, you're scaring me" panic seeped from his voice, while he held me close.

"I wanna have babies so bad!" I howled into his chest.

"Oh Ness, I had no idea that you were thinking about it this much" panic was quickly replaced with sympathy.

"I am, and can't stand not knowing, having to wait and see" I pulled away just enough to look at him, which wasn't easy, because he was still holding me tightly.

He gazed into my eyes lovingly, placing a kiss on my forehead, before leaning his to mine. My hands slid up from his chest, to rest them on his cheeks, before putting my lips to his softly, tenderly. There was nothing he could say that would ease my pain, but his love for me would provide some sort of comfort.

He was kissing me back, applying more pressure, but keeping his pace slow. His hands moved over my back caressing me softly, grazing my skin with his fingertips, while my arms found their way around his neck. Usually we were wild, fast, rough, but that came out of need, the desire we each felt for the other. But this was meant to be loving, caring and sweet.

His hands gripped my thighs, following my curves, he moved upwards taking my satin nightgown with him, lifting it over my head. Then he laid me down on the bed, stripping my panties down my legs and over my feet. He removed his boxers before he placed himself between my legs, lowering his body to mine.

My legs wrapped around his lips, while my arms snaked around his neck so I could bury my hands in his hair, clinging to him as best as I could. His arms held my torso close, my bare breasts against his hard chest. He flipped us over, not letting our bodies lose contact and aligned himself with my entrance, thrusting in slowly.

Needing the closeness we held each other tight, keeping our bodies plastered to each other, creating friction with only the movement of our hips. Our mating dance seemed to last forever as the lack of movement created insufficient friction to bring us to our climax any sooner. But it was perfect when we finally did, it wasn't the abrupt exploding we were familiar with, but simply falling as we reached our peak almost simultaneously.

As the week was closing in on us, Saturday drew nearer, we seemed unable to keep refrain from touching each other. Jake realized what kind of terror this fight embodied for me. My fiancé, my entire family and my best friend were going into battle while I stayed behind. Since my family didn't want me to be alone, Jake would drop me off in LaPush at Tom and Leah's.

~*~

Saturday was here, the light peeking through the curtains, made it undeniable for us to ignore the arriving of the day. We had spent the night at my place and for once we didn't care that my family could hear us, sure that they all would understand. Saying goodbye to them was heart wrenching, and it took forever since I didn't want to let go of them. But eventually we got in the car and drove to LaPush.

Then it started all over again, I thought I would have run out of tears with the amount I had cried earlier, but with Nadira in my arms, I started all over again. Jake was the worst to say goodbye to, kissing him through the salt wetness on my cheeks. At some point he forced himself to release me and left with Embry and Nadira.

Traveling there wouldn't take them long, but they didn't know what time they would arrive exactly, all Alice could tell us, it wouldn't be before noon this day. Even after they disappeared I couldn't bring myself to go inside with the others, hoping I would be able to hear them somehow. Though it was pointless, being half vampire, made my hearing less than that of a full vampire or a werewolf. So I was forced to wait, just sit and wait for word from ant of them.

At some point Leah came outside and dragged me inside, telling me I needed to eat, but I didn't feel like eating. What made matters considerably worse, was the fact that their two month old twins were being ridiculously cute lying in their playpen. Was it necessary to be confronted with babied, just as I was in the middle of my what-if-I-can't-have-babies freak out? Apparently it was.

I tried to keep away from them as much I could, but when Leah was changing Brandon, Kaylee started wailing and Leah asked me to get her. Reluctantly I raised her into my arms, her small body almost disappeared into my embrace.

I sat down on the couch, while she was curiously looking up at me, she was the absolutely adorable. Her little arms were swaying around as if trying to reach something, but since she was so young, that wasn't such an easy job, so when her small chubby hand touched my cheek involuntarily I was totally mesmerized with her.

Yup, there came the waterworks again, as if on cue tears started running down my face. What is wrong with me these days, you would think I had just invented crying and was now unable to stop myself from pouring out, all day long. From that point on I kept Kaylee close to me, relishing the softness of her skin and the deliciousness of her smell. Leah kept looking at me with clear amusement, but never said anything and just let me be.

Waiting had become bearable with her in my arms, but when Leah put the twins to bed in their room, emptiness overtook me again. The three of us were sitting in the living room, uncomfortable silence filled the room. As I glanced at the clock I could see they had already been gone for six hours, but I couldn't decide whether that was a good or a bad thing. Suddenly an unfamiliar voice filled my head.

"Mommy, are you ok?" it startled me so much I shot up straight.

"I'm sure Bella is fine" Leah answered the voice slightly confused. Had she heard it too? I would have sworn it had sounded in my head and not out loud.

"I didn't say anything" I breathed, what the hell was going on?!

"You didn't, that's weird, I was sure I heard something" Leah said shrugging her shoulders.

But tom kept staring at me, his eyes wide in shock.

"Your lips didn't move, but I heard you so clearly, as if you were speaking directly into my ear" he whispered.

"I heard it too, but… it wasn't me" I replied softly.

~*~

The day turned into night and still no word from them, Jake had made Nadira and Fathiya lave their cell phones. Otherwise he was afraid the imprints wouldn't be able to keep calling each other and he needed everybody to remain focused. I hated that he had done that, but I knew he had made the right decision, because if I would have had the option, I would have called him now.

During the night I kept tossing and turning restlessly, nightmares occupied my unconsciousness. Images of a wounded russet wolf, slumping to the ground, bleeding excessively kept switching with flashes of family members lying lifeless on the floor, on top of that Nadira screaming with pain while being tortured by a vampire who I imagined to be her father.

When I woke a sick feeling came over me, as the image still played vividly before my eyes. I had to run to the bathroom, to prevent me from retching all over the carpet, I was utterly grateful that Nadira had her own bathroom directly linked to her room. I quickly took a shower and brushed my teeth thoroughly, before going downstairs.

Tom was there with the twins and he seemed slightly overwhelmed, I took Kaylee from his arms. It's wrong to have a favorite when it comes to kids, whether they are your own or someone else's. But I couldn't help it, I was in love with this little creature and loved carrying her with me.

"Where's Leah?" I asked, turning to see what time it was, 9 in the morning, they had been gone for almost 24 hours now.

"You just missed her, she went to the store to pick up some things she'd forgotten" Tom replied, not even half an hour later Leah returned and was eying me suspiciously as I was playing with Kaylee, hope she didn't mind me hovering over her daughter this much.

"Nessie can I talk to you for a sec?" Leah asked while taking the little girl out of my arms, apparently she did mind.

"Sure" I replied as I followed her into the hallway.

"I picked you something up from the store" she said while handing me a brown paper bag, I opened it and peered inside, curious to see what it was, gasping loudly when I did.

"What- Why?" I breather as I lifted my head back up again to meet her eyes.

"I have my reasons, just trust me" she said knowingly.

"Now?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes now" Leah laughed as she shooed me upstairs.

I went into Nadira's room and straight into the bathroom, I heard Leah follow me up the stairs and she was sitting on Nadira's bed when I came out again. She looked at me encouragingly when it was time, so I let my eyes drop to my hands, to the pregnancy test I was holding.

Tears reappeared where they seemed to have taken new residence, in my eyes, rolling down, dripping onto my shirt. Leah gave me a one handed hug, since she was holding Kaylee in the other. After a while, my crying subsided and she started handing me her little girl again, but she paused before placing her in my hands.

"Are you ok to hold her?" Leah asked me and I nodded, nothing would make me feel better than holding her right now.

We made our way downstairs again, but before going back to the living room I heard them coming and we rushed outside where Embry and Nadira came towards us. Where was Jake? Nadira had a huge smile on her face and she took me and her sister into a hug.

"Don't worry, he had promised Sam a report the moment he got back, he'll be here soon" she whispered in my ear and my fear released its grip on me slightly, but I had to know about my family.

"Is everybody alright, did anybody get hurt?" I asked anxiously.

"There were some wounded, but nothing major, we were quite successful" she stated happily.

"Why were you so late?" I wanted to know everything, I kept unloading questions on her.

As it turned out, they didn't even arrive until an hour before dawn this morning. Nadira and her sister Fathiya had been able to tap into their powers and dispose of a bunch of vamps, before they realized what was going on. But even when they did, they couldn't do much about it, because they were being simultaneously attacked by wolves. She told me evrything up until the point where they had defeated their opponents and healing there wounded, before coming back to LaPush.

"What about your father?" I asked, but before she could answer me, Jake entered my vision. Nadira quickly took Kaylee from me and I ran towards Jake, throwing myself on him, letting him catch me easily.

"Hey sweetie" he whispered in my ear as he held me close.

"I'm so glad you're back" I sobbed.

"Mommy, don't be sad, daddy's here" a small voice chirped in our thoughts, I recognized the voice from yesterday and suddenly things clicked, conjuring the biggest smile possible on my face. While Jake was torn in confusion, between being concerned and happy, since I so clearly was.

"Did you hear that? What was that?" he asked bewildered while putting me down. I grabbed his hand and placed it over the lower part of my belly.

"That's our baby" I said gently while peering into his beautiful dark eyes.

* * *

**AN: **As we're taking on a different route, I would love to hear your opinion on it ;)


	10. Pregnant

**Disclaimer: Twilight is all Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing.**

**AN: **Finally, the next chapter is finished! I'm gonna do my best to give you an update of both stories this weekend! This one will continue during the period between 'Blossoming' and its sequel.

* * *

Enjoy!

Pregnant

~*~

POV: Jake

~*~

"What?!" I instantly dropped to my knees and looked at her unassuming flat belly, now positioned directly in front of me. I placed my palms on her sides while pressing my ear to her belly, a light and very fast drumming reached my ears.

"Oh god, I can hear a heartbeat!" words could not describe how I felt in that exact moment.

Millions of different thoughts swirled around inside my head, I felt a smile grow on my face involuntarily as one though rose to the surface, our baby… our baby… our baby! Nothing made sense apart from that, Nessie and me having a baby, that was good, great, prefect even. But the voice kinda spooked me, could that really be our baby?

"Can you really, oh Jake I can hardly believe this is happening" she sighed.

"Oh baby I love you so much and I'm so happy that I could give you the one thing you wanted most" just as two weeks ago, I pressed my lips to the bare skin just above the waistband of her jeans. This time it wasn't a gesture of hope, but a gesture of love towards her and our baby.

"I love you too" she said softly. As I rose, I scooped her up in my arms and twirled her around.

"Let's go home" I whispered in her ear as I started walking.

"What about the others?" she asked while tracing the inside of my neck with her nose, making me quicken my pace.

"Nadira and Embry will tell them everything and we'll talk to them later" I replied before claiming her mouth.

We stayed in bed until halfway through the afternoon, that's when my phone beeped and Embry instructed me not so subtly that we should make sure not to be home tonight in a text message. I chuckled when I read it and Nessie did as well when I showed it to her. It became even funnier when Nessie received a message from Nadira seconds later, saying tonight would be the night.

"Well, as much as we don't want to, we need to tell my parents anyway" Nessie sighed.

"How long have you known?" I asked her. It had to be a recent discovery, because only two weeks ago she had broken down in my arms, out of fear that she might not be able to have children.

"Leah suspected something yesterday, so she got me a test this morning, that's when I found out" Nessie answered a little sad.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there Ness" we should have been together, I should have been the one to get the test for her, the one to hold her while we waited. But instead Leah had been the one to help her, sadness enveloped me.

"There is nothing to apologize for Jake, neither of us had any idea, besides without Leah it had taken me much longer to suspect something like a pregnancy, I'm just glad we know now" she had a point there, I reminded myself to thank Leah later.

~*~

Two hours later we arrived at the Cullen house, we had taken our time in the shower, so it had taken us longer than planned. I chuckled as I thought back on our afternoon, Nessie and I were right in the middle of our foreplay, when she had leaped out of the bed.

When I asked her what she was doing, worried for a moment that I might have hurt her. But she put her hand on her belly, looking up at me with disgust written all over her face, saying "what if the baby can hear us?"

She had a very very good point there, I would hate to scar the kid for life, by… you know. I wondered to what extent this communication thing goes, I knew it had commented on Nessie's thought twice, but we had no idea if the baby could hear everything Nessie was thinking. I opted to continue with caution, after all, this was new territory for everyone of us. Since nobody would be able to tell us much about Nessie's pregnancy, we would have to go by trial and error, I predicted much drama to be ahead.

Thankfully our baby didn't make itself known during our love session, I had missed her so much, even though I hadn't been gone that long. It was the thought that Nessie had been hurting and frightened when I was away that did it most, I felt like reassuring her in every possible that nothing would be able to keep me from her.

Clear your mind Jake, I thought to myself as the big house came into view. Again this facing the parents thing, how come Embry never has to deal with this?! Well smart ass, first of all he didn't imprint on a girl with two vampires for parents, secondly and probably most importantly he wasn't rushing his imprint into marriage and now motherhood. Yeah Jakey, you've gotten yourself into this, now you see how you're going to get yourself out.

An extremely worried Edward appeared in the doorway, a very confused Bella right behind him. As I pulled op and put the car in park, I got out slowly to get Nessie's door. She had admitted to some physical pain, which she initially thought was caused by us being apart, but it didn't disappear when I returned to her. So we assumed it was a side effect from the pregnancy, but other than that she felt fine.

"Nessie, what's wrong with you?" Edward was at her side the instant she got out of the car.

"Nothing is wrong with me dad, now give me a hug, I haven't seen you since you got back!" she threw her arms around her father's neck, as he hugged her back he glared angrily at me.

"Hey sweetie, we missed you too" Bella had pulled her daughter from her husband's arms and was now holding her tight, not too tight I hoped.

"Why would she be holding her too tight?" Edward asked me, oh great he was already sifting through my brain.

"Nothing Edward, stop worrying" I sighed.

"Let's go inside, get you two something to eat" Bella said, ignoring her husband attempts to grill me.

As we sat down in the kitchen, Nessie's family entered the room one by one, hugging her close since she was happy they were all ok.

"Nessie, you look a little tired, when was the last time you went hunting?" Carlisle asked as he looked at her examining.

"Last Friday, besides I feel fine" Nessie replied.

"Well, you most certainly don't sound fine" Edward stated angrily.

"What do you mean by that?!" Bella questioned.

"Her thoughts are chaotic to say the least, it's like one moment I hear her just fine and the next her regular thoughts are interrupted with incoherent ones. These are so different, it's like they were someone else's, but well not from a normal person" he concluded.

Fear overtook my mind and I was no longer able to keep my thoughts away from our child any longer. What was Edward saying, was there something wrong with our baby?!

"Baby, what baby?! What the hell is going on here!?" Edward yelled. Shit I had never seen him this angry, he was always so capable at hiding his emotions.

"Oh Jake, did you have to do that?" Nessie groaned.

"Babe, it's really hard to keep something from your father-in-law, if he's a mind reader" I pointed out.

By now the whole kitchen had erupted into chaos, everybody was throwing questions at us, but I kept my eyes on Nessie, making sure she was ok. Just as I was starting to get worried when she didn't say anything for a while, she suddenly started laughing loudly, effectively shutting everybody up!

"Would you stop overreacting, you're acting as if the president's daughter just got herself knocked up!" Nessie said smiling.

"So it's true, you're pregnant?" Bella was the first one to speak.

"Yes I am, after all this time of wondering if I would ever be able to have them, I'm pregnant just like that" she said with a warning look on her face, daring anybody to ruin her moment of happiness.

"But, I though Carlisle had prescribed birth control pills for you?" Esme asked Nessie.

"He has, and I have been taking them as I should, but apparently they don't work really well for me. I had planned to quit taking them as soon as we were married, but as it, is I'm surprised I didn't get pregnant sooner" ok she was officially freaking me out with her calmness!

"Honestly Renesmee, sometimes it feels as if you're constantly searching for new ways to upset us" Edward sighed.

"Dad, we're all vampires and werewolves here, age is insignificant, otherwise you and mom would have a real unusual relationship" Nessie stated. She was right of course, the age difference between Nessie and me was nothing compared to number of years between her parents. But nobody said anything, so Nessie resumed her lecture.

"It doesn't make any difference, I love Jacob and he loves me, we'll be together for what would be several lifetimes for humans. Why does it matter to you if we start with children now or a year from now?" most of her family looked like they agreed, but Edward still had a pained look on his face.

"You're my baby, you've grown up much too fast if you ask me, we've barely had time to enjoy your childhood. So you being a adult in general is what bothers me, I don't doubt you and Jacob or your ability to become parents. It just feels like you're not giving me any time to adjust to new situations, right when I feel like I can accept the path your taking, you're heading into a new direction or rather switch into higher gear" Edward explained.

Nessie jumped of the stool, almost giving me a heart attack, I agree with Edward on the rebel part, sometimes it feels as if she's doing it on purpose. She made her way to her father and wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling into him as if she were sic years old again, well she was, but not like that.

"Dad, I love you, and in a way I'll always be your little girl. But I'm happy with everything that is happening right now, this is what I want" she said as she looked up at him.

"I know Ness, and I am happy for you" he said breathing into her hair, with that the conversation took a whole new turn.

Now that Edward seemed to have accepted becoming a grandfather, Carlisle immediately jumped into the next point on the agenda. How were Nessie and the baby dong, how fast was she progressing, how did the consciousness of our baby work, how exactly did he or she communicate with us.

"Nessie, I think we should try to do an ultrasound, maybe we will be able to see the baby" he said while getting up.

"Do you think we can?" Bella asked worriedly.

"Well, Nessie's skin is much like ours, so there is a chance it won't work, but it's worth a try" Carlisle led the way to his office. I trailed behind because I wanted to talk to Edward without Nessie hearing.

"What is it?" Edward asked as soon as she was out of hearing range.

"Before, when you said that the thoughts didn't seem Nessie's but more like from another not normal person. What did you hear?"I was really worried, I mean who knew what would happen with a crossing of species as extreme as we were doing now.

"If the thoughts were Nessie's or even those of an adult human being, I'd say there's something wrong. But considering it's a baby in the very early stages of development, I think mentally your baby is fine, more than fine actually" relief engulfed me, now we only had to worry about the communicating thing.

"What communicating thing?" Edward asked as he came to a full stop.

"Yesterday, the baby talked to Ness, she could hear the voice in her mind clearly. Today, when I came back it happened again, but I could hear it too. We're worried that he or she can hear us too, that would be really complicated" especially when we were having sex, thoughts of that afternoon flooded my mind.

"Jacob! Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?! I don't want to think about my daughter like that!" Edward hissed angrily.

"Right, sorry" I mumbled.

"Jake, Dad! Hurry up, we want to get started!" Nessie yelled and we quickly joined the others.

The sonogram failed miserably, there was absolutely nothing visible, Nessie was so disappointed, she wanted to see her baby so badly. Carlisle was able to determine how far along she was by measuring the height of her womb with his hands. If it were a normal pregnancy, she would be about a month a long, so it probably hadn't even been a month yet.

He checked her vitals, and wasn't really pleased with how she was doing, even if she kept persisting she felt fine. He suggested she would alter her hunting schedule, making it twice instead of once a week, maybe more if her body needed it. It reminded me of Bella's pregnancy, the amounts of blood she consumed while she was still human.

Nessie didn't like it one bit, she hated that she craved blood at all, that she actually felt better because of it. She was fine with ordering a steak extra rare, but draining a living animal of its blood didn't sit well with her. But I insisted we would go hunting that afternoon, after some begging and pleading from my side she finally gave in.

"There's some elk over there" I pointed and looked at Nessie, she didn't look good at all, better get some blood in her system soon.

"It smells horrible Jake, I don't want it!" her face scrunched up with disgust.

"Nessie, please, you're getting weaker I can tell, you need blood, please do it for me?" I was desperate, I remembered far too well how Bella had sickened in the one month that she was carrying Nessie, I couldn't handle it if the same thing would happen now.

"Ok, Jake, but just a small one and if it doesn't make me feel better, I can go back to hunting less" she negotiated.

"Sure sure, that's ok" I was so sure she would want more if she had some, that I was quick to agree with her.

A few minutes later she had sunken her teeth into a small elk, draining it within moments. But before she was done she released the animal she was holding and lurched. Vomiting up everything she had just worked in, I closed the distance I usually kept between us if she hunted and held her as she emptied her stomach.

"What happened?!" I asked completely loosing it.

"It tasted horrible, I don't want to try again, can you please take me home?" she said weakly. I lifted her up bridal style and carried her home, where her parents were already in the door way, loving at me for an explanation.

"She couldn't keep it in!" I said panicked, as I felt her nodding off in my arms.

* * *

**AN: **Leave me some reviews please ;)


	11. Trial and error

**Disclaimer: Twilight is all Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing.**

**AN: **Ok first off, I want to thank everybody for the wonderful reviews, a few of you do so anonymously or without signing in, so this huge thanks is especially for you, also 'j-k-l-m-n-o-p' your messaging is turned off, so I can't reply to you either, so I'll tell you now, your reviews are greatly appreciated!

For those of you who don't read 'Blossoming' just wanna let you know that I recently I've moved all the info on the wolves to my new forum, so names, imprints, birthdays, it's all there and I'm sure there will be more added in the future!

As far as the chapter goes, intimacy alert, you know the drill by know I suppose. I'm not one for wanting my stories to revolve around sex, and I think this is the one story with the most written into it and the most detailed, but my intention always is too not make it sleazy ;)

* * *

Trial and error

~*~

POV: Jake

~*~

"Ness?" she was finally stirring.

I had taken her to her room immediately, she hadn't been out long, but she had me worried sick. Carlisle had been fairly relaxed, he had checked her vital signs and those had been just fine, so it was a regular fainting spell. Regular, yeah right! According to him, pregnant women did that sometimes. Just pass out, without any reason, I think he should attend medical school again, cause his knowledge seems to have faded.

~*~

POV: Nessie

~*~

"Jake" I croaked and I felt him grab my hand.

"I'm here Ness, I'm here" he sounded shaky.

"What happened?" I asked weakly.

"You passed out, after throwing up the amount of blood you had just worked in" at the mentioning of blood my stomach churned.

"Ugh, don't remind me of blood please" the thought alone felt like enough to make me hurl again.

"I'm sorry babe, but I just don't understand" it didn't make any sense, I agreed with him on that one, maybe the elk had been sick, but no that couldn't have been the case, Jake and I would have smelled it.

"I think I need to listen to my body a little better, I hadn't felt like hunting, but I forced myself to do it anyway, maybe I should only hunt if and when I feel like it" wasn't it like that for pregnant women?

"I'm sorry I mad you do it" the guilt in his voice was heart wrenching.

"You shouldn't feel guilty, none of us knew something like this would happen. It's I ok, now we know, trial and error remember?" he should prepare himself for this kind of thing, I'm sure it won't be the last time.

"Nessie, I don't know if I can handle you doing this to me out like this on a regular basis!" Jake said fiercely.

"You'll have to, I'll be careful, but you can't freak out live this every time something happens" I was the one who would do that, so he needed to stay calm.

"I'll do my best, but you have no idea how hard it is to see you like that" he told me sadly.

"You'll do fine Jake, I know you can do it" I reassured him, while hugging him close.

~*~

After that, I only ate what I felt like eating and it worked, I started feeling better soon. Suddenly I was wondering if I would have those weird cravings humans had during pregnancy's. I hoped I would, it might seem unexpected that I would look forward to thing like that, but sometimes I desperately wanted to be human. In general I was very happy with who I was, but the lust for blood bothered me, I tried to go without it as long as I could, but I always felt it. Now I didn't, and I desperately hoped that my eating pattern would resemble a human's while I was pregnant.

Carlisle measured my growth again today, and though he wasn't able to determine exactly when the baby would had developed enough to be born. But he could tell us that it wouldn't be as fast as Bella had gone through with me, so we had time to get our things in order. Dad was now pushing for a speed wedding, because he wanted the baby to be born after we were married, but I wanted to wait until after Nadira's graduation.

Eventually we settled on a week after, July 5th would be the wedding date. Carlisle assured us that time wise we would be in the clear early July, so Alice wanted to get to work immediately. Though a dress would be a bit hard, since we had no idea on how big I would be by then, it would definitely have to be one with an empire waist. Then there was the matter of a house, we had started looking after we got back but had taken it easy since we still had so much time, we didn't have quite as much time now.

That's why my family had decided to let me in on their plan, instead of making it a surprise wedding gift. They were building a house for us, well they hired a crew to do it, since it was on the reservation. It was a bit outside the village, with a huge yard surrounding it, and high trees would be on the borders of it, so we would have more privacy. They expected us to need it with the unusual children we might be having, well now were having, they would as I had been, kept secret for the first few years of their lives.

Alive had me already flipping through pictures of everything, from flowers to table settings, but I tried to convince her not to overdo it. Sure I wanted a classy wedding, but nothing uptight, or stiff, I wanted people to enjoy themselves. Besides I knew Jacob wasn't a fan of taking it overboard, if he would have his way we would be married on the beach, with him wearing his jeans, but I wanted things a bit more fancy than that.

Tonight we would be staying here, giving Nadira and Embry some needed and well deserved privacy. I smiled as I thought about the two of them, from where I was standing, they were the cutest couple ever. Tall and lean Embry, with the fairly short and curvy Nadira, they had no idea how adorable they looked together. Then there was her huge hair, seriously, not even Fathiya had hair like that, and Embry was in love with her tangled mass of curls, he was constantly touching it without noticing.

"What are you smiling about" Jake said as he came out of the bathroom.

It was not that late but I was tired, and Jake insisted I would at least lie down for a bit, he even agreed to join me when I didn't want to go. So I had changed into my night gown like a good girl and was waiting for Jake to join me, he wanted to take shower first, so now he was walking out of the bathroom attached to my room, with a lonely towel wrapped around his hips. You can guess I had no intention of getting rest, before getting some exercise first.

"Just thinking about Nadira and Embry and what they might be doing now" I smiled at him seductively.

"Oh no, you can put that out of your mind right now young lady!" Jake said sternly.

"But Jake, imagine how much better I'll sleep when I'm completely relaxed" I pouted, he always had a difficult time refusing me anything if I did that.

"Ness come on" Jake muttered a meek defense.

I got up on my knees and lifted the satin gown over my head, my hand stretching out to him. As predicted he caved in and took my hand, joining me on the bed. My hands ran over his chiseled chest abs, before removing his towel and tossing over my shoulder to a location where it wouldn't be an obstacle. One of the many upsides of imprinting was a never ending need for the other, it was one of the reasons Jake didn't put up much of a fight.

"But you can't be as loud as usual Ness" he whispered, his teeth grazing my neck.

"Whatever Jake, no matter how loud or silent I am, they'll be able to hear every second of it" at the same time thinking to my dad _"if you don't want to hear your daughter having sex, you better get out while you can!" _

All ability to focus was lost after that, because Jake had turned me around, so my back leaned against his chest. My head hung back as he worked my neck with his mouth, gripping my hips firmly. One of his hands moved over my free breasts, hardening the tips instantly, making me arch forward to reach his exploring fingers. He took one of my nipples between thumb and index finger, rolling it gently, a loud moan passed my lips in response.

As he kept his left hand busy with the upper half of me, his right hand moved over my belly, where he lingered a while before slipping into my panties. His fingers sliding across my folds and entering me carefully at first, but soon the pace quickened and I became frantic as I headed towards climax fast while at the same time enjoying the inability to move freely as Jake had me locked in the position I was in.

Before letting me reach my peak he pulled out of me, I whined dissatisfied, but he merely chuckled. He stripped me from my panties and bent me over so I was leaning down on my hands, a moment later he entered me pushing forward until he was completely inside of me, as he held on to my hips tightly. He started thrusting forcefully, continuing where his fingers had left of, only better. My muscles had already been taut with arousal, so it didn't take me long to start climbing again, I felt myself getting closer.

At some point his hands found their way up my back, to my neck and shoulders, where he placed his hands to have a grip as he moved in and out of me. Sometimes he would let them slide down to my breasts as he cupped them while he leaned down over me. When he did that I felt myself curling into him involuntarily, tipping my head back, so he could kiss me.

Me falling over the edge instantly triggered his release, after which we both collapsed on the bed, he made sure not to fall beside me and not on top of me. Usually he wasn't so concerned, I was half vamp, so I was perfectly capable of holding his weight without crumbling beneath him. But his worries weren't for me in this moment, he was protecting the baby now, it was unnecessary since it was still too small, but the infinite sweetness of his gesture touched me. As predicted, the second round of that day, we had already had a good time in the shower at his place this morning, was enough to send me into a deep slumber.

~*~

The next day we had a lot of fun busting in on Nadira and Embry, who had needed the house last night to move their relationship to the next level. As we walked in on them while they were still in bed, we could clearly smell the sex in the room, I did a silent whoop whoop for Nadira inside my head. Part of me had expected her not to go through with it, I could see her as a girl who would wait until marriage. She was totally different from me, in so many ways, I was convinced that was what made us such a great team.

We hung out with them the entire afternoon, having fun like old times, we had spent a lot of time as a group of four before we got together as couples. So it felt good knowing we could still do that, Nadira and I only separated from the boys to have a very needed conversation about the details of last night. She was a bit shy in that area, so it took some prodding, but eventually I got everything out of her. I hardly believed her when she said it didn't hurt that much, but then again, why would she be lying about something like that.

She told nobody of her plans when she left, but Jake had received a call from Sam about half an hour after she had gone home, or at least we thought she went home. It turned out she had gone over his and Emily's offering to try and take Emily's scars away from her with her healing ability. Apparently she had succeeded, since Emily was now scar free, and according to Sam, still crying happy tears in front of the mirror, constantly touching her face in disbelief.

Over the next days, news of what Nadira had done for Emily spread throughout the pack circle, earning Nadira a new found respect. All of us knew how bad Sam felt as he looked at her beautiful face, maimed by his own claws, now he could finally get some relief. As for Emily, I understood her main reason for letting Nadira try had been Sam's mental well being, but I'm sure she was happy to have her own exquisite face back, everybody could see how gorgeous she was on the side that hadn't been scarred.

~*~

Another week later we had helped poor Seth get in contact with his imprint, all the wolves thought it was so funny Seth had imprinted on a mean girl. But Nadira and me both knew that if she acted like a bitch, she would have a reason to do so, and would help Seth get to the bottom of it. Our plan had succeeded, well kind of at least, after her car had run out of gas, as Seth had arranged, he had been her knight in shining armor.

She had been on her way to pick up her sisters form the reservations where she used to live, he had driven her there and on their way back he had called me. The plan had been for him to call much sooner, so when he finally did, we were happy to hear from him. As he had requested I had gotten some of my old clothes in specific sizes for her his imprints sisters, I was glad Alice was such a neat freak, because she had packed and labeled everything according to size. He hadn't told us everything when he met us, that much was clear, and after that weekend their contact was turned back to an occasional impersonal greeting in the store where she worked.

But as sorry as I felt for him, I was focusing on my pregnancy, Carlisle had concluded within a week that my due date would be around the 15th of September. Dress shopping would be easier now that we knew I would be halfway through my pregnancy by then. Some women might find the idea of marrying while pregnant horrible, but I didn't. I already loved being with child, and the fact that I would solidify my bond with Jake with the evidence of our love visible, made me happy.

* * *

**AN: **Well here you go! Hope you liked it, I'm currently looking for pictures of the wedding dress I have in mind for Nessie. When I find it I'll let you know!

Of course I would love it if you left me a comment ;)


	12. Bad timing

**Disclaimer: Twilight is all Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing.**

**AN: **Yes, I'm very late with my update, I'm so sorry! If you didn't know already I'm a mother of two, and my youngest has been very sick this week, so my plans for writing went down the toilet. Hope you'll like it.

Also, I wanted to leave it up to you, what I would do with Nessie's delivery. I've written Leah's in blossoming full out, I can do that for Nessie's too, but I can also keep it minimal. Whatever you prefer, it's fine with me, so if you have an opinion on the matter, feel free to let me know.

Pictures for the three leading ladies in my stories are up, you can find the link in my forum 'Wolf Craze'

* * *

Bad timing!

~*~

POV: Nessie

~*~

"Alice, I'm serious, I'm putting my foot down this time!" I said stubbornly.

"Oh right Nessie, do you really think that's gonna work" she hung back in the couch utterly relaxed.

"Alice, I'll be a mother within a few months, you can't decide everything for me" my sigh came from deep within me.

"Nessie, why is it so important to you?" genuine concern sounded through her voice.

"You're practically designing our new house with Esme and Rose, you're in charge of the wedding, I just want to do this by myself" I could feel myself winning ground, so I added a little pout.

"Listen, you can go without me, but I get to approve once everything arrives!" Hah! Mission accomplished!

"Sure sure" I would agree to anything, now that she allowed me to go shopping for baby stuff without her.

"Oh and Nessie, pay special attention to what stroller you want to get, you'll be walking around with it all the time, so it's an important buy!" she warned.

Of course you can, and I promise, next week we'll go dress shopping" I said excitedly.

"Hmm, no not next week, we'll see about that, don't worry" Alice said vaguely. At that moment I was to thrilled to notice her weird comment.

~*~

Crazy Nadira, she appeared to be quite the timid young woman, but just because she was overall a silent person, didn't mean she actually was. The girl was hilarious, she was going to make Embry wear a sash with 'One year older and still sexy!' on it, she'd succeed in getting him to put it on for sure. I had to get one of those for Jake he was turning a year older soon too, not that Nadira would be there to witness it.

Embry's birthday would be soon, and within a month after that I was getting married, something I was over the moon about. But sadly, it was the same day Nadira and her sister would be leaving, so she wouldn't be there for Jake's party, not for my 7th also known as 19th birthday, or for the birth of our child. I sighed deeply when I thought of it, when I voiced my reason for feeling said, she discarded the subject quickly. She was sad about it too, but felt obligated to go, she didn't want to think about it and enjoy the time she had left.

So we did for hours we browsed through every store, that sold baby supplies. It was exhausting but so much fun, so I didn't complain once. Right now we were looking at strollers, there are so many different sorts, how would I be able to pick the right one? According to Alice it was a big deal, she put so much pressure on something that should be relatively easy, I was beginning to second guess my own opinion.

"Which one do you think looks good on me?" Did I just ask that about a stroller? Yeah, I did.

Nadira was looking at me like I had lost my mind, it probably wasn't that far from the truth, but I was also desperate. So I urged Nadira to take me seriously, which she did, even if she thought it was ridiculous. So now I was walking up and down the store as if it were a runway, as if I was modeling designer clothes instead of buggies. In the end she was really getting into it, guiding me to my decision.

The one I had chosen had accessories in a lot of different colors, I got all of them in just about every color they had available. It was really high tech, I'm sure I would need to read the manual before being able to properly use it. Totally absurd if you thought about it, but that didn't make it any less of the truth. In my mind the baby room would be a soft color, which I wanted to combine with dark wood, so we bought everything in a beautiful ebony.

That's when the first signs of trouble arrived, we had plans with the boys, but my exhaustion was beginning to show. Being pregnant hadn't been hard on me, I would be tired a lot quicker than usual, but other than that, I felt good. There was of course the weird experience of hearing our child every once in a while, but so far it hadn't created any awkward situations, so that was good.

Nadira had to, of course, express her concern, which was fine, until she opted that I might need blood. Was she starting now too? I got enough of this crap from Jacob, I didn't need by best friend flipping sides on me. A part of me was aware of the fact that I was being irrational, but the other part, the winning part, refused to listen to logic.

"Ness, you're white as a sheet, maybe you need blood?" I could hear the worry in her voice, but despite that there was still hesitation when she asked me.

"No I don't, you sound like Jake, and one of him is quite enough thank you!" I snapped at her, she didn't deserve it, but I was tired of it.

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure you're alright, you look tired" yes, I'm pregnant and I've spent the entire day on my feet, of course I'm tired!

"I am, but once I can sit down I'm sure I'll feel better, let's just head towards the restaurant ok" my voice had settled a bit, but was still firm.

They were concerned for me, I knew that, but I was afraid for my baby. We had no idea how this mixing of genes would turn out, and how much I was able to influence the development of the baby. Mom had drank blood when she was pregnant with me, while she was still human. This baby was only in fourth vampire, maybe it could do without blood, maybe if I refrained from consuming it, my child would have no need for it. It was what I furiously hoped for.

"You want the steak baby?" No, I don't want the steak!

"Now why would you assume that?!" Way too much blood in there, I wouldn't be eating steak for a while!

"Well, uhm, I thought, ehh, you usually like steak?" Jake seemed unsure on how to proceed, he really wasn't trying in some sneaky way, to get some blood in my system, so I let it slide.

"Hmm, well not tonight, I'm having the grilled chicken" my rejuvenated calmness didn't last long, because then Jake said something that really set me off big time.

"Your stubbornness is even worse than that of your mother" oh no, he didn't just say that!

"Oh man, why did you have to bring that up" Embry muttered.

"Excuse me?!" I questioned loudly.

Bring what up?! Now my anger was climbing at a fast rate, taking gigantic leaps in doing so. I registered people's heads turning at my sudden outburst, but I couldn't care less. Jake was in serious trouble now!

"Sorry, I didn't mean it, forget I said anything" Yeah, too late for that now Jakey, I though sarcastically.

"Forget it, I don't think so, you better start explaining now what my mom has to do with anything" did he really think I would just say 'oh sure babe, no problem' and sit back down?

"Nessie, not here, people can hear us" he was clearly starting to panic, but he got through to me, I realized we couldn't discuss my vamp family with the whole restaurant as our audience.

"Ok, we're leaving now than!" I felt bad for ruining the night we had planned with Nadira and Embry, but there was nothing I could do about it now but apologize to them before we left.

"Well, you better enjoy your evening, since we're not going to, we'll see you at home" I heard Jake say to them, yeah, I think not buddy!

The ride back was very tense, in my mind I was going over it again, at first I thought it was just an insult, but it wasn't. Well yeah, it was that too, but there was more, Embry's remark had made that clear, he had been referring to something specific when he said it.

"Well?!" I finally said.

"Ness, can this wait till we get home, I need to make sure to say this right, or you won't understand" he pleaded with me.

"Right" I huffed.

~*~

POV: Jake

~*~

Once the car stopped moving, Nessie jumped out, slamming the door behind her. I winced at the force she used to do it, oh boy, deep breaths Jake, deep breaths. I followed her into the house, closing the door behind me. I turned around with the intention of heading into the living room, but she was standing right in front of me, demanding I start talking this instant, solely using one of her killer looks. Well, might as well get to it then…

"Nessie please remember, all of this was before you were born" oh god, this was not going to end well.

"Just get on with it Jake!" Her voice impatient and a face to match.

"Bella and I grew up together, in a way. Before she moved with her mother Phoenix, our parents were very close, and even after she visited each summer. Before she moved back to Forks, she hadn't been spending her summers here for a few years and I was really looking forward to seeing my best friend again. But when she arrived, I realized I thought of her as more than a friend" I took a deep breath while looking at Nessie, who's face had morphed into confusion.

"Though I never got the chance to tell her, because soon after settling into her new life, she had fallen for Edward. I hadn't turned into a wolf yet, and had no idea that she had been knowingly dating a vampire. So left her alone, wanting her to be happy, which she seemed to be. But out of the blue, at least it seemed that way at the time, he and his family left town, leaving Bella a broken mess" my heart ached when I thought back to the condition she had been in.

"She was completely lost without Edward, she missed him so much, she grasped at anything that might be able to relieve some of her pain. We started spending time together, later she confessed that she had been using me as some sort of sedative for a broken heart. I was convinced she had feelings for me too, but when I kissed her, she punched me, breaking her hand in the process. Things got to a turning point when Victoria arrived with the newborns, she was coming after Bella, and she was scared that something might happen to me during the fight" I knew Nessie knew the facts of what had happened, but the emotions behind the scene had been left out, until now.

"Edward had told me it would be ok for me to kiss her, but only if she asked me to do so. I used the fear to trick her, and it worked like a charm, that day I got her to ask me. After the fight she came to me, admitting to me what she had found out, that she did have feelings for me, but she chose Edward because she loved him more. Despite the fact that she married your father, I couldn't let go, not even when she was pregnant with you, did I leave her side" Nessie was now staring at me wide eyed with shock.

"Not until the moment I laid eyes on you, did I understand why there had been such a strong pull from her to me. It wasn't until that moment I realized I had mistaken my feelings for her as being in love, because it all fell away when I imprinted on you" she hadn't interrupted me once during my story, but I wondered whether that was a good or a bad sign.

~*~

POV: Nessie

~*~

I looked at him astonished, never could I have anticipated what he had just told me, this was just sick! My hand moved over slightly swollen belly, I was almost one and a half months pregnant, which was the equivalent of three months of a regular term. How could he do this to me now, part of me sadly wished I had never found out, that he had been better at keeping it from me. The other part was angry with him for not telling me sooner, we have been together for almost a year now, I'd say he's had plenty of occasion to inform me of the fact that he had been in love with my mother before he imprinted on me!

"Get out" my voice was eerily calm.

"But-" he sounded lost, hurt, confused, probably not even experiencing half of what I was feeling.

"I said get out Jake!" a little more forcefully this time.

"Nessie please, you don't get it, I needed to be bound to Bella because of you!" he strained to reach my understanding, but I wasn't listening any more, not really.

"Leave me alone Jake, you can't tell me this and expect me to be ok with it!" no matter how hard it was to make him leave, I did it anyway.

"Ok, Nessie, I'll leave, but please let me know how you are doing soon, I need to know you'll be ok" the pain in his voice was killing me, but I refused to give in.

"I'm not ok Jake, not by a long shot" bitterness painting my words.

"Oh god Nessie, I love you so much, please don't make me go" he pleaded with me.

"You need to leave Jake, I need some time apart from you" it was true, I needed time to process this.

"I'll be at Quil and Mason's if you need me" Jake sighed.

He stepped forward to me, his arms stretched out, reaching for me, but I shook my head. Then he left, as soon as he closed the door, a painful silence surrounded me, I stumbled to the couch, where I collapsed. I stayed there sobbing endlessly, until Nadira and Embry came home. She instantly rushed to my side, kneeling on the floor beside me.

"Oh Nessie, I'm so sorry, are you ok" wiping away my tears with her sleeve.

I lifted myself enough to throw myself at her, new tears forming as she held me. Everything hurt, even my body had gotten rigid from lying still, which made me wonder how long I've been on the couch. Nadira took me upstairs, and put me in bed, Jake's bed, where his smell surrounded me. I didn't want to be alone, so I asked her to stay with me, so that's how I fell asleep, sobbing against her shoulder while she rubbed my back soothingly.

* * *

**AN:** Those of you that are reading 'Blossoming' have probably noticed that I haven't caught up with this one yet, so I'll be updating this story first. As usual, I hoped you liked it and please let me know what you think.


	13. Not that bad though

**Disclaimer: Twilight is all Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing.**

**AN: **Here's the second part of 'Bad Timing' last chapter. I'm already working really hard to make sure I can update 'Blossoming' and this one. I always love heating what you think!

* * *

Not that bad though.

~*~

POV: Nessie

~*~

"Nessie, I know you're upset, and you have good reason, but you should talk to Jake" Nadira had stayed with me through the night, now we were in bed eating breakfast which Embry had brought us.

"Yeah I know, but I'm just so mad at him" most of the sadness from last night had disappeared, what was left was an uncontrollable anger.

"What is it that you're mad about? That it happened, or that he didn't tell you?" Nadira asked, it was a good question, a simple question, one I found myself unable to answer.

"Honestly, I don't know, I just know I'm mad at him" what still bothered me was his inability to understand me, Nadira sense something else was hidden underneath it.

"Could it be possible that it might have anything to do with your sudden avoidance of hunting?" of course she had to be the one to hit the problem right on its head.

"Yeah I know, it's not fair to do this to him" I sighed deeply and decided it was best just to go see him.

Besides I thought smiling, Nadira and Embry could use some alone time, so I got up and got dressed, taking extra care of my appearance. It really wasn't honest for me to treat him this way, sure it was painful to hear about him an mom, but in his defense it had been before I was even born. When the hurt of the image of Jake and my mom had dissipated, all that was left was the feeling of being misunderstood.

But how was Jake supposed to know what was going on inside my head, if all I did was obsess over it, without even knowing whether any of it made any difference at all. After all, I couldn't blame him for something that wasn't even his fault, there was of course the fact that he didn't tell me sooner about Bella being his first love, but it wasn't much in comparison.

An hour later, I slipped out of the house and sniggered as I heard Embry practically pounce on Nadira the moment the door closed behind me. I could feel offended or grossed out even, but truthfully Jake and I were not very different, well usually that was. Which only meant, I was suddenly realizing, just how much I was actually missing him.

When I arrived at Quil and Mason's, when I stepped onto the porch, I hesitated for moment before knocking. Quil was at the door when my hand was still elevated in front of it, without even knocking, it flew open in front of me. He rushed out with a pained look on his face, behind him was Jake a bit concerned yes, but not nearly as horrified as Quil was.

Then the shrill sound of a young girl screaming reached my ears, as I peered inside I saw the 14 year old Julie, Mason's imprint, right in the middle of a shouting session. Unfortunately for him, he was on the receiving end of her temper tantrum, it was sad to see him like this. What was worse, it reminded me of the way I used to be with Jake sometimes.

Don't get me wrong, I had loved and cared for Jake throughout my entire life, almost completely reciprocating the need to make him happy, as he had always had with me. But you can imagine a girl getting a little spoiled with having a wolf to tend to her every need, so the one or two times when they couldn't comply to our requests, a little yelling was generally involved.

"What's going on?" I asked while walking down the steps.

"Julie is… she is…" Quil stammered.

"She decided she wanted to practice kissing with Mason, because there's a boy at her school that she likes, an she doesn't want the guy to think she can't kiss" my head snapped back around to the house.

"And you left him in there?! Oh man, that is so wrong on about a million levels!" poor Mason, this must be so painful or him.

"Do you think, Claire will ever?" Quil asked hesitantly.

"Listen Quil, it will all work out in the end look at Jake and me" Quil and Mason were in a similar situations Jake had been a while back, surely they were going to work it out.

"Ness, it's not the same, Jake had it easy with you, compared to what we're gonna be dealing with" Quil sighed.

"What do you mean?" from where I was sitting the similarities were quite clear.

"Ness, you were surrounded by your family and us growing up, besides it only took you about six years to do it. But most importantly you weren't going to public school, hanging out with boys your own age, boys who would have taken an interest in you from time to time, boys who might have peaked yours" he looked conflicted while he forced out the last sentence.

I looked to Jake for him to acknowledge Quil's words, when he nodded slowly I knew Mason was in serious trouble, we had to do something. I marched back up to the house, when Jake rushed forward and grabbed my arm, raising his eyebrows questioning my actions. But I pulled loose from his grip gently, I just had to do something!

"Julie, can I talk to you for a second" I used the same tone, mom did with me, whenever I had done something inexcusable.

"Oh, hi Nessie, yeah sure" she replied, her voice had lost its edge and regained its regular timid nature.

"Mason, could you give us a moment" I gestured for him to join his pack brothers outside, he gave me a quick look of gratitude as he walked past me.

"Now, Julie, Quil and Jake have told me what's going on, but I'd like to hear your version of things" it wouldn't be fair to start scolding her after hearing only the other side.

"Oh Nessie, I feel so horrible, I thought it would work, but it totally went haywire" a lonely tear rolled over her check.

"You thought what would work honey?" this really didn't fit the story I'd heard at all.

"There is no boy, I made him up, Mason always does everything I ask of him, but I couldn't just ask him to kiss me, now could I? So I thought this would give me a legitimate reason for to getting him to kiss me" her eyes met mine for a brief moment.

"But no, he freaked over the idea of him kissing me, he asked me if I had lost my mind, that it was preposterous. It hurt so bad Nessie, the idea of kissing me repulsed him. How was I supposed to react to something like that, so I got mad, I just didn't know what to do" she broke down in sobs, oh boys and their complete and utter blindness to a girls feelings at times like these.

"Don't worry sweetie, it's ok, he's the one who should have handled it better" I soothed her.

"You think?" her watery eyes looking up at mine.

"I'm sure, trust me on this one. But Julie, don't you think, that if you need excuses to get someone to kiss you, you probably shouldn't be kissing them in the first place? Besides he's turning 20 this winter and you've only been fourteen for about a month, it really wouldn't be appropriate for him to kiss you now, for whatever reason there might be" she nodded her head as she dried her tears.

"What do I do now? I can't talk to him about this" she asked desperately.

"I'll talk to him for you, but no more funny stuff remember!" I said with a girlish grin.

"Thanks Ness" I hugged her before heading outside again.

"Ok guys, you can relax, there's no boy" I chuckled "Mason, a word?" there was no need to air her dirty laundry in front of the others.

"I don't get it, why did she tell me there was a boy then?" he asked when Quil and Jake went back in.

"Really, not a clue? Well, I'll help you out, she having a crush on you, it will probably grow into more within a year or two, but that's what it is now. She didn't know how to handle it since she's so embarrassed by it, she thought you would kiss her, if she tricked you into it" her thinking hadn't been that weird, but his freaking had been was understandable too, to an extent.

"But, she's only fourteen!" he exclaimed.

"That's a very normal age, for a girl to have those kind of feelings for someone close, especially if she has her own personal wolf at her back and call, something like this was to be expected" my explanation reassured him and he went inside to let her know everything was ok.

"You handle that better than most would have, you're gonna be a great mom" Jake's arms found their way around my middle and I leaned my back against his chest.

"You think?" I breathed in his scent and reveled on the feel of his big arms around me.

"I'm sure of it" we stood in silence for a few minutes, until Jake broke it.

"Did you come here to talk to me" the whole issue had drifted to the back of my mind, when I'd arrived right in the middle of a real life day time soap.

"Oh Jake I missed you last night, I don't want to fight any more" I sighed.

"Does that mean you're not mad anymore?" he asked tentatively.

"Jake I wasn't really mad" I admitted.

"You could've fooled me" he chuckled.

"Yeah, ok I was mad, but not about… you know" actually saying it out loud to him, proved to be a bit too much for me.

"You don't mind?" his voice had lost caution, all that was left, was just plan surprise and confusion.

"Well, I'm not saying I wasn't upset about it, but it wouldn't be fair if I held it against you. Of course you should have told me sooner, not wait until I was pregnant, but it wouldn't have changed anything about what happened" it was very important to me that he would understand my worries, in order to do that, I needed to take away any cause for confusion.

"I'm sorry for causing you pain Ness, please believe me when I say what I felt for Bella, comes nowhere near what I feel for you" he turned me in his arms so that I was facing him.

"Thanks Jake" I nuzzled into his chest, and let him hold me.

"So what's really been bothering you?" part of me felt stupid, but the remainder though it sounded logical.

"It's the blood Jake, I don't want to drink another drop" the words came out more forcefully then I intended.

"But Ness, why would you want to withhold yourself something you know you need, what if you hurt yourself by denying yourself like that?" it would be hard to explain, his first concern was always me, while mine was our baby.

"For our child Jake. Most of the time I enjoy being part vampire, the only thing I wish I could do without is blood, but I know I need it. But that doesn't mean our baby needs it too, maybe he or she has no natural thirst for it, but I might create one by consuming blood while our little miracle is growing in my womb. If I were responsible for something like that, I would never forgive myself" I looked at Jake, awaiting his response.

"Oh Nessie, baby, I honestly don't think you could influence our child's natural instincts. If the baby doesn't need blood, that won't change if you'll drink it now, we could wean him or her, just like human baby has to make the change from milk to solid food. But Ness, there is a good chance that our child will experience bloodlust, you have to prepare yourself for that" Jake being Jake, he knew exactly what I needed, for once he had ignored his natural instincts to worry for me, and thought along with my problems.

"I understand that both scenario's are viable options, but it can't harm to watch my quantities, can it?" I couldn't help but feel that it mattered.

"As long as you listen to your body, you should be ok, but you can't ignore it if feel the need for blood. It could be dangerous, and not only for you" Jake warned.

"I promise I will, but please urging me to inhale blood as soon as I feel a bit tired, deal?" I found my proposal very reasonable, I just hoped Jake felt the same.

"Deal" he promised, and with that our fight had officially come to an end.

"Mommy and daddy not mad anymore?" a small voice sounded, and for the first time I felt the need to answer, so I did.

"No honey, mommy and daddy aren't mad anymore, don't worry" I rubbed my very small baby bump as I spoke.

I loved it that I was beginning to show, it was still so insignificant that only Jake and me were able to feel the difference, soon everybody would be able to tell though, I couldn't wait for that. He intended to go home quickly, but remembering Nadira and Embry very likely current activities, I decided against it. But after an hour or two, I couldn't make Jake stay on Mason and Quil's couch.

~*~

Things went a lot smoother after that, I had reduced my hunting activities, but not ceased to do so completely. Being able to remain feeling well, kept Jake and my parents off my back, while I felt better about not flooding my baby with blood.

Embry's party had been a success just I had expected, and just like Nadira had expected, Embry actually wore his funny birthday sash. His face held quite the look when he realized that Nadira had surprised him with a cruise, they would be taking together. It was good that they were able to that before she left, so he would have spent a while alone with her.

My wedding day was getting so close, my wedding dress had been picked, it wasn't a maternity gown, but one that was designed to be loose around the waist. It wasn't like I would have a huge round belly that day. It had taken me a while to find the right one, I was looking forward to the big day more an more.

* * *

**AN: **Please dear readers, show me some love! Comments are motivators, they truly are!


	14. Wedding plans and an accident cake!

**Disclaimer: Twilight is all Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing.**

**AN: **Posting this chapter gets me back on track completely, on top of that I posted the first chapter of another story called 'Just My Luck!' yesterday. It's the only story that will not be written within my universe, but as a part a part of the one created by the fabulous yay4shangahi.

She has brought to life a lot of characters owned by S. Meyer in a unique way, as well as introduced a lot of us to the many very original characters she has to her name. To understand mine better, I'd advise to read her wonderful stories first. I'm sure you won't be disappointed, they are very entertaining and extremely well written.

This chapter is all about is all about the wedding preparations, hope you'll have as much fun reading it as I had writing it! For those of you interested, I added Nessie's wedding dresses to my photobucket account. Since I'm doubtful over which one she'll actually wear on her wedding day, you can let me know your preference and I will oblige ;)

* * *

Wedding plans and an accident cake!

~*~

POV: Jake

~*~

On the floor above me, I could hear Nessie and Alive arguing with each other, a smile appeared on my face, it's not that I'm enjoying hearing her undergo Alice's tormenting, not really. But the fact was that I remembered my wife to be telling me not to be a baby yesterday, as Alice had made stand still and made me try on tuxes all day long, now she was putting up one hell of an argument herself.

Nessie was the only one within this family that was going against Alice from time to time, the others didn't even bother, they knew they'd lose and give in anyway. But not Nessie, she actually got her way every once in a while, which surprised us all. So planning our wedding proved to be harder for Alice than she was accustomed to.

The wedding dress was the subject of their quarrel today, apparently Nessie had fallen in love with one that would be hard to combine with her baby bump. It was there, barely… but it was, and I loved it, it wouldn't be long before the rest of the world would see it too. Her body was changing in other area's as well, her face was somehow softer and her breasts were getting fuller with each passing day, so I could imagine their issues with a wedding dress.

~*~

POV: Nessie

~*~

"Alice it's perfect, I love it, you can make it work, see there's still room" I pointed out the amount of fabric still flowing loosely around my belly.

Alice exhaled deeply, when I used pouting in attempt to getting my way, the dress was absolutely everything I wanted to be wearing on my wedding day. True, it wasn't a maternity gown, but I was hardly showing and the wedding was only a few weeks away. But it was so magnificent and it screamed Nessie from every angle, this was the dress I had fallen in love with.

It was strapless and had a pink satin back lace, it was one without function and was just out in as decoration. The soft pink was the theme of the dress and the colored satin could be found as a band at the top of the bodice, and also flowed out from underneath the skirt as a second layer, while the first one was slightly elevated to showcase the second underneath. Then there was the endless detailed pink embroidery very subtle, all over the white satin dress.

Because it was a satin gown, it flowed down gracefully, so that if my belly would be big enough to show, the fabric would fall effortlessly over it. Whatever happened, this was my dress, it had to be, there was no other option. We would have to implement a weekly fitting session, so we could follow the effect of my changing body on the dress, and alter it if necessary, nobody could change my mind about this.

"Ok, but I do have one condition, that you have a back up dress, just in case" then Alice pulled out a maternity gown, but this one looked like it didn't need to be a maternity gown.

"That one's actually nice" I admitted.

It was a halter neck dress, but the wide straps weren't tied in the back of the neck, as you would expect, but they crossed on the back. After that they went further down, ran through loops at the side of the upper rib area, and were then tied into a bow. The material was very smooth and fell down very beautiful, there was one embroidery on the front of the gown, just below where the cleavage ended. This was a good back up dress indeed, I decided as I looked at myself in the mirror, it did suit me.

So after what seemed like hours of bickering the issue was finally settled, leaving the both content in partial victory, a very smug Jake waiting for us downstairs. He had of course heard us going at it upstairs, while I had scolded him yesterday when it had been his turn, a blush crept over my face as I realized I had been a lot more difficult than he had been then.

"Worked everything out ladies?" he was having way too much fun with this situation.

"Don't gloat Jacob, the day isn't over yet!" I said fiercely, if I had to suffer, so would he!

"What do you mean by that exactly?" he asked hesitantly.

"We're going to look at table settings later" I had made that up right there and then, but with my hand on Alice I told her she'd better play along or she could forget about choosing the flowers, which she was extremely set on doing.

"Yes mister forgetful, I told you so last week" Alice added with a straight face.

"Oh man! You've got to be kidding me, I don't wanna look at a bunch of stupid girlie tables, you can choose whatever you want!" Jake blurted out.

"Excuse me, are you saying our wedding is not important enough to care about, or that its gonna look girlie and stupid?!" his faced whitened and I had to work really hard to keep from smiling.

"No- I didn't- No-" he stammered.

"Right, I didn't think so! Quit whining and let's go!" he nodded slightly.

Fear of me freaking out still etched on his face, ever since the incident in the restaurant, he had been extremely careful not to get me upset. But Jacob being Jacob, he'd slip up occasionally because he often spoke before thinking about what he was saying, leaving me the opportunity to evilly take advantage of those moments, which was exactly what I was doing now.

My pregnancy wouldn't last nearly as long a human's would, so intended to fully enjoy the benefits that came with it, while I had the chance. The few moments of nausea I had experienced before, they had passed completely two weeks ago, so aside from being tired faster than usual I felt pretty good. My current situation was quite a lot of fun, to be fair, the hard part was still to come, so I'd better try to be comfortable for as long as I could manage.

The place we went to was in Port Angeles and was extremely classy, the minute I stepped into the place I felt so underdressed that I felt uncomfortable instantly. But as it turned out, Alice knew the people there quite well, not weird considering the fact that she had gone here for the decorations of every wedding she had planned. Since she'd done every wedding in the pack, she'd been there a number of times over the last few years.

According to her they were great, all the items they normally didn't supply, could be ordered and they'd take care of shipping and everything else. As we looked over the table settings I quickly saw three tables I'd like to combine, the colors of the first a soft lilac with white and silver, the style of the second the plates were modern and square shaped and the theme of the third the centerpiece was built with different shapes and sizes candles.

Apparently Jake did have an opinion after all, because he had an issue with the color, a soft lilac, he suggested we go for a very dark shade of purple, from which you could barely tell the difference with dark blue. It worked with the white and silver, and the combination would also fit well with either of my dresses, we looked at Alice to see what her opinion on the matter was, we smiled as we got a two thumbs up gesture in response.

That had been a lot easier than I had expected, and because Jake had been so cooperative, I decided it was time for cake. It was something that had to be done and he'd enjoy at the same time, any excuse for him to eat would do. Picking the shape of the cake turned out to be quite amusing as well, there the choice had been unanimous and quick, we were going for the funny cake!

We had actually found one where each layer was placed on top of a standard individually, while the top one was balanced as if it were tipping over, while the figures of the bride and groom were shaped so that it looked like they were falling off. Tasting was the most fun we'd had so far, Jake had suddenly lost his capability to decide, since he had chosen at least five flavors as his favorite.

At the end of the day we had worked so much, the rest would be done by Alice, so we were practically done. Which was a good thing since I had another project I still had to work on, something mom was helping me with. Ever since we knew we would have to miss Nadira and her sister for a long period of time, how long was exactly was still unknown, we were putting together a scrapbook for each of them.

So whenever there was an occasion, mom would walk around with a camera and snap shots of everyone they held dear. We had even included pictures of little Isa, a girl who had been paralyzed by a car accident until they had healed her, along with her last remaining family member her grandmother. The only thing that was a problem to figure out included the pictures of the cruise and my wedding, mom had already figured out the last, but for the other I needed Jake.

He would have to take the digital images from Embry and get them to me as fast as possible after they'd returned, which was made a bit easier ever since they accepted our offer to drive them. Mom loved taking pictures and she was quite good at capturing the essence of a special moment, she even had her own dark room and equipment to develop all sorts of photo's.

Embry's birthday proved to be the perfect occasion to get everybody on camera, right now I was looking through the results and found so many great ones, that I could fill an album with the pictures from that night alone. One group shot was particularly good, that one needed to be in each on their albums without a doubt, everyone close to them was in there, they'd love it.

Jake walked in, while I was in the middle of the sorting process, an extremely happy Nadira looked at me out of the picture I was holding, a huge smile plastered on her face while she leaned her head towards mine. This one was useless for the book, but was perfect for me to hold on to, tears came to my eyes at the thought of how much I was really going to miss her. Jake sat down next to me and pulled me onto his lap.

"I need her Jake!" I sobbed into his chest, he held me tightly soothing me with his gentle touch.

"She'll come back, and you know she has about a million reasons to make her trip as short as possible" he was right, but the chance that she would be back before my delivery was slim, and I wanted her there when my child would be born.

"You need to talk to her more about this, it won't change her mind, but right now you keep pushing your feelings away. It's not good for you or her for that matter, if you two can't talk to each other about this" so right then I decided that Nadira and I would have to figure out some form of communicating with each other while she was away.

Sure I've heard of telephones, I'm not dense you know! It was of course one of the first options to be considered, but apparently there was not a single phone line to the area, the closest one was over ten miles away. On top of that phone calls could be traced, and we had no idea what level his desperation would reach, we predicted that it would be bad.

After talking about it with Nadira, we had come up with what we hoped to be a solution, she would work on creating a mental link with me, just as she had with Fathiya. The weeks of work had eventually paid off, right before her graduation day, the connections was strong enough for me to her in my head. if only we would be able to make it work the other way around as well, it would be perfect, but so far no luck.

~*~

POV: Jake

~*~

Nessie had been doing better ever since she talked it out with Nadira, she was looking a lot happier again. Some might think she was exaggerating, but I understood that it might be hard for her, Nadira had been her first friend that she hadn't lost due to her rapid aging. Even after more than a year, they were still compatible age wise, Nessie now looked somewhere between 18 and 22, depending on clothes and stuff like that.

Nadira was coming close to 18, but like a lot of young women, her situation was similar to Nessie's. The only difference was that she looked a little younger, but she'd catch up within a year or two, since Nessie was about to reach the point in her life where she would be frozen in time. It was the idea of how things would be ten or fifteen years from now that worried me, if Nadira would be around her early thirties, but that was a bridge we would cross when we came to it.

As she was busy picking her clothes for the day, I looked at her, she never looked more beautiful than she did now. She slid on the yellow sundress she had chosen to wear for the day, the thin fabric hugging her curves just right, she was radiating health and happiness all around. Her belly was slowly starting to push forward enough for others to see, I couldn't be more proud than when I walked beside her, as people saw my baby growing inside of her.

I got up to stand behind her and snake my hands to the bulge slightly protruding, and hugged her close to me while pressing my face into her neck. She smelled different now that she was pregnant, but just as great as always, when my hands slid upwards and grazed her breasts, I felt her nipples harden under my touch.

"Mind if we lose the dress?" I tugged on her dress lightly, damn she would get me so hot for her without even trying, and I knew I would feel that way for the rest of my life, as I lifted the dress over her head, we still had a little time, right…

* * *

**AN:** Of course I always love hearing from you, but since there are a few subjects I'd like your input on, I do so even more now. So please let me know about the dress, and don't forget about the delivery question I asked last chapter!


	15. Today is 'The Day'

**Disclaimer: Twilight is all Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing.**

**AN: **This weekend I don't have time to update this story, but I didn't want you to have to wait, so I tried to get this chapter finished before then. Obviously I succeeded, otherwise you wouldn't be reading this!

The wedding is here, and the bridesmaid dresses are also up on photobucket, I'm a bit of a traditionalist when it comes to wedding dresses, I prefer them to be floor length. Dresses are my favorites in general, I wear dresses all the time myself, but the opportunity to wear one long enough to fall over your feet is rare. It's probably due to that weird fondness for them, that I think a chance to wear one, should be seized instantly, it's very likely that every wedding dress you'll read about in one of my stories, will be a long one!

That said, enjoy!

* * *

Today is 'the day'

POV: Nessie

~*~

That morning I woke alone for the first time in months, aside from the night of our fight of course, Alice had been going on and on about the night before the wedding, the bride and groom should not spend it together that was absolutely unacceptable. We tried to convince her, the traditions seemed outdated, especially considering the fact that Jake and I had not only spent many, many nights together already, I was already pregnant.

But when Alice's opinion on the subject proved impossible to change, we eventually gave in, so I had traded in my regular spot alongside Jake in his bed, for sleeping the night in my own bed, right in the middle of my old room, which no seemed very girlish to me. As I opened my eyes, my hands smoothed over my belly, the skin there was now stretched over my more visible baby hump, tightly.

It had gotten part of my ritual to wish my baby a good morning when I woke up, as mornings turned out to be the time during which he or she was most awake, and just like I'd hoped the small voce rang from within me when I kept to my new tradition and said good morning out loud.

"Good morning mommy, where's daddy?" hearing the child asking for Jacob was absolutely the best feeling ever, my family who weren't with me on most mornings were next to my bed within seconds.

"Daddy will be with us later baby" I always called our baby, baby, it may sound weird, but I had gotten used to it, and to me it was perfectly natural.

"You're not mad at him now?" the baby had missed Jacob during those hours, almost as much as I had missed him.

"No baby I'm not mad, today is a very special day, mommy and daddy are going to promise to stay with each other forever" the term married had been mentioned before, but had caused confusion, so I stayed away from it this time.

We stayed silent to listen for an answer, but that was it for today, Edward listened a little longer and shook his head, before telling us the thoughts had gone scrambled again. The conversations were getting longer now, I expected them to last a few minutes, but for now I was satisfied with what I got. Hearing the baby made me insanely happy every day, aside from the unique situation of hearing your child while it grew inside of you, it was also a reassurance that the baby was ok.

~*~

A few hours later Nadira arrived and eventually Emily brought Claire, they were my bridesmaids, because they had been my best friends throughout my life. Claire and I had been inseparable for a number of years when I was younger, she was eleven now, Nadira had been a constant in my life for well over a year, and I didn't expect our friendship to be over soon.

Both were wearing a dark purple one, the same color that was found in the wedding colors, the dresses were simple yet elegant, Claire's had small straps holding it up and Nadira's was strapless. When the dresses were just hanging there they weren't that special, but the beauty's that filled them now, made them exquisite. Alice helped me get into my own dress, though my bump was now visible, it was still small enough to let me fit into my gown of choice.

We had tried it yesterday, and there was even room for a slightly bigger belly so the material still flowed lose around it, instead of being pressed against it, so I was even comfortable wearing it. Nadira had already seen it of course, but everybody in the room, including her gasped when I came out from behind the screen.

Nadira pulled me close and fought tears, just when I thought she wouldn't be able to hold them in, which would be cause enough for me to let them flow, Rose gently warned her not to ruin the make-up she had applied earlier. She took a deep breath and actually managed to keep it dry, all of the styling and dressing was happening in a small tent on first beach, well not that small, since we all had plenty of room to move around.

The small tent was right between two huge ones, one where the ceremony would be held and one where the reception would be. A wedding on the beach wasn't my first choice, but it had made Jake very happy, and the way Alice had orchestrated it, it wasn't a hardship at all. It was almost time so we made our way over to the tent where my Jake was already waiting for me.

Nadira and Embry walked down the aisle, and I thought about their wedding day, no matter how far into the future, I knew it would happen for them. Then Quill and little Claire were next to take their places, and just like that dad was next to me, holding out his arm for me to take. The end of the path was invisible to me, because we stood around a small bend, I had only been able to see the others leave.

My hand shook as I placed it on dad's arm, he placed his cold one over mine and kissed my forehead, as he told me to breath, that I looked truly gorgeous, and most importantly Jake was waiting for me. We started walking and I vaguely heard the wedding march start, the moment my eyes met Jake's everything else disappeared, he smiled widely at me, baring his perfect pearly whites. This was it, today was the beginning of the rest of my life, and I couldn't be happier about it.

We had kept to the traditional vows, and I felt a solitary tear glide over my cheek as we said our I do's, when he was allowed to kiss me he did so while wiping the tear away, it wasn't a heated kiss, but a deep loving one that earned us plenty of woops before we parted. I looked at everyone there, seeing them for the first time since the wedding had started, and smiled at the sight of all our loved ones gathered to witness our bond being forged for eternity.

The reception included a lot of fun and dancing all around, except for the phasing of the 15 year old brother of Kyle and Daniël Graham, two members of the pack, Michael Graham. Being in close proximity to so many vampires, some of them had been in the area for days already, must have triggered the gene transforming into a wolf prematurely. After things had settled down the festivities continued, and I must have danced with every pack member and at least a dozen of vampires, but I lost count somewhere.

All I knew that right now, I was in the strong arms of my husband twirling around on the dance floor, Jake was a magnificent dancer, his feeling for rhythm perfect, then again, almost all wolves were great dancers, but if you asked me Jake was definitely the best, it could be possible that I was a little biased of course. Then it was time for me to get changed and Nadira to go, it was very emotional, I hugged her tightly and part of me just didn't want to let her go.

"Nessie thank you so much for the photo albums, they are great, despite being far away, we'll still be able to see all of you" a few tears managed to escape me after all.

"I've got a sift for you too, well sort of…" she leaned in closing the distance between herself and my ears, before she whispered.

"You're having a baby girl Nessie, a beautiful daughter" she pulled back and smiled at me.

My eyes grew wide, we were having a girl?! In a way I knew that she knew, but it still came as a shock.

We held each other a while longer before they really had to leave, in order to make their flight, but after she had left I didn't break down as I had expected, but simply kept reminding myself that she would be fine and would return to LaPush as soon as she could.

I emerged from the tent, dressed into something more comfortable for the journey, and attached myself to Jake, hoping that chaos wouldn't erupt until after we had left as well. No such luck, within minutes Embry was next to me, first waiting and scanning the crowd for Nadira, then he was looking at me accusingly until Jake noticed and opened his mouth.

"Why are you looking at Nessie like that man?!" his tone was irritated, but I could feel nothing but sorrow for Embry.

"If you must know Jake, I was wondering if she knew where Nadira was" with a sigh Jake also scanned the crowd, expecting to see her amongst our guests, but I took his arm and shook my head, which caused him to look at me with surprise.

"She's not here" I admitted softly.

"Of course she isn't, don't you think I would have found her by now if she was" irritation was quickly morphing into anger.

"Fathiya isn't here either" a worried Taylan joined the small circle of people that we were standing in, everybody had gone silent and looked at me, since both of them had been last seen entering the changing tent with me.

"They left, they're gone" my voice shook with emotion.

Soon my parents, Alice and Jasper, Tom and Leah, as well as Logan and Romy were standing next to us, both Leah and Romy held an envelope and handed them to Embry and Taylan. Fathiya had given her letter for Taylan to Romy, her adoptive sister who was the imprint of Taylan's twin brother Logan, since she was the only one who knew where Fathiya had gone. Leah was the one who was given Nadira's letter to Embry, both imprinted men took the letters and stalked off to read them.

Their reaction was heartbreaking, once they fully understood where their imprints had gone they lost it, first they went outside to check for them, but since I emerged from the private tent long after they had gone, they were far away by now. Once they realized that, they broke down completely, feeling the pain of truly being without their imprints. Complete chaos erupted, once others came to the conclusion that two members of our family had gone missing.

Jake asked me what was going on, as I looked at him with an immense feeling of guilt, I saw that a whole bunch of other pack members had their heads turned to me, waiting for an explanation. Jasper sensed my panic and stepped in quickly to explain that the girls had left to train with their sisters somewhere in the many deserts that the middle-east was rich. Since there was no one outside the pack circle, aside from the vampires there, he was able to speak freely, the reactions varied from anger to understanding, throughout the large group of people.

Those closest to the girls were most upset, but I couldn't handle it, I had my own feelings of missing her to deal with, when I told Jake that, he agreed to leave immediately. The chaos would last for quite a while after we'd left, but we were no longer there to witness it, and I was relieved with that. They still needed to get over the shock, while I had gone through that process months ago, and had no wish to relive it with them. For now it was only the missing of my best friend, as if she had gone on an extended holiday, certain of the fact that she wouldn't stay there forever.

~*~

We made it to the airport quickly, we were going to Isle Esme for three weeks, that would put me right before the equivalent of the start of month 6 of a regular pregnancy, still safe to travel. It had taken a lot of convincing for grandpa Carlisle and my parents to let me go away at all, they were concerned that something might happen while we were gone. But since I had regular morning conversations with our baby, I would know if there was something wrong and we would head home instantly if that were to occur.

I had gone hunting last night, and since I was now down to once a month, I was set for the entire honeymoon. Nothing stood in our way of fully enjoying our time as newlyweds. We would be on the plane for hours, so I decided to try and sleep through most of it, so that I wouldn't be so tired once we got there. Nestling myself comfortably in Jacob's arms I fell asleep, dreaming of our daughter, I would tell Jacob once we had arrived at our destination, he would be so thrilled.

We had seen pictures from mom and dad's honeymoon, which they had spent here as well, this was the place where I had been conceived. They had told me that since their time here, they had been given the greatest gift they could ever receive, they wanted the same for Jake and me, so arranged for us to stay there, once they had gotten over the idea of me going on a honeymoon at all.

Ready to spill the big surprise I looked up at him smiling widely, as he carried me over the threshold as tradition prescribed. He laid me down on the bed gently and laid down beside me, kissing me intensely before pulling away. As I felt our little girl move I took his hand and placed it over her, so he could feel as well, he smiled as he felt the soft movements under his hand.

"Our little girl is a feisty one" he was still looking at the miracle before him, when his head suddenly whipped up, once it sank in what I had said.

"It's a- she's a-" he was unable to complete the question he was trying to ask, so I nodded enthusiastically.

"Nadira told me as a wedding gift to us, before she left" I explained when I saw his confused look.

"Nessie, we're having a daughter!" he yelled out and lifted me off the bed to spin me around, high in the air, I laughed loudly when he pulled me close again.

"I love you Mrs. Black" it sounded perfect to me.

"I love you too Mr. Black" I answered my husband, my husband, it was weird to even think it.

Then I had enough of talking and decided it was time for something else, I crushed my lips to his forcefully to let him know exactly what my intentions were. Within a matter of minutes we were attacking each other with the use of our hands and mouth, clothes flying across the room as we ripped them off each other. Our bodies pressed against each other fervently kissing and touching we fell onto the bed, a perfect start to our perfect honeymoon.

* * *

**AN:** If you're reading Blossoming as well, this is the point where they untangle, and this story continues on its own! Hope you liked it!


	16. Damn, I'm lucky!

**Disclaimer: Twilight is all Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing.**

**AN: **You've probably already noticed this, but I wanted to let you know officially anyway. Most weeks I'm not able to update twice, I always try, but I can't always manage. After December 19th, during the two weeks of holiday, I'll have more time to write, so I'll make up for my recent lack of updating then! So, I hope you'll enjoy what I have for you today, a chapter completely from Jake's pov. Oh yeah, it's their honeymoon, so expect some time between the sheets!

Another thing, I'm gonna post a little preview of Blossoming's sequel on my forum! Go check it out if you're curious ;)

* * *

Damn, I'm lucky!

POV: Jake

~*~

Nessie was asleep in our bed, it was the middle of the day, but she had to be exhausted. I stood on the balcony outside the bedroom, looking out over the ocean, we haven't even had the chance to enjoy the scenery. We had started our honeymoon as was expected, especially since it had taken us so long to get here. But however much I'd been looking forward to our first weeks being married, never could I have anticipated the happiness that surged through me when Nessie told me we were having a girl.

Despite the fact that I hadn't told anybody, I was hoping for a daughter, hoping she'd look like her mother. It was a bit irrational, but the idea of our little girl made my insides melt, barely able to believe it was true. Nadira was damn accurate though, so if she'd told Nessie there was a girl growing inside of her, I could trust she was absolutely positive or she wouldn't have told her at all.

Poor Nessie, she'd been through a lot the last few days, not that I had any knowledge of why she'd been so upset, but she'd been on edge all week, now I knew why. That she had to experience that on her wedding day, but she had assured me that it'd been her own choice. Nadira had suggested she would go before the wedding, but Nessie wanted her there, which I could understand, those two had gotten so close over the past year, so she had been part of our wedding just as Nessie wanted.

How beautiful Nessie had looked, she'd caught my breath as she came towards me, my heartbeat speeding up tremendously. Absolutely perfect, our baby evident, she wore her growing belly proudly. She'd been positively radiating, smiling so wide I wouldn't have been surprised, if it'd hurt. If I hadn't been head over heels in love with her already, I would have fallen for her in that moment, hard. As I heard Embry's heart pound loud in his chest as well, for a moment, but then I saw the look shared between Nadira and him.

Though my eyes had only shifted form Nessie for a split second, it had been clear they wished it had been them getting married, instead of us. Nadira's eyes had held more than a longing, there had been sadness there as well, now I understood why. After everything it had still been a magnificent day, especially after Nessie had heard from Nadira and was finally able to relax. Silently stepping back inside, I looked at my new bride, her face completely at peace, making her look young and innocent. So breathtakingly beautiful.

My beautiful wife, the happiest mother to be I'd ever seen, I don't think she fully realized how important she was to me. How big my need was to keep her safe, to guard her like the protector that I truly was. I'd do anything for her, anything in the world, I'd give my life for her, without second thought, if it meant saving her. I knew what it felt like to lose love, Bella had taught me that, and I didn't even love her a fraction of the way I loved Nessie, and I never wanted to go through that ever again.

"Daddy?" I looked at Nessie, but she was still asleep.

"Yeah, daddy's here sweetie," I whispered, listening intently if she'd let me hear her some more.

"You made momma real happy today!" The little voice exclaimed.

"She made me really happy to, the happiest I've ever been," I sighed deeply and placed my hand over Nessie's belly, where I could feel a small stirring within.

"Not fair! You started without me!" Nessie pouted, looking at my hand.

"Hey babe, did you sleep well?" I leaned forward to kiss her lips lightly.

"Not as great as I would have if you had been lying next to me!" She chuckled and pulled me down beside her, so she could nestle herself in my arms.

"As much as I love lying next to you, I think you're gonna do a lot more sleeping than me over the next few months," I rubbed over our baby to amplify my statement.

"I can hardly wait for her, but I want her to grow big and strong, so I'll let her decide when she's ready." The big and strong part was what worried me, I'd seen Bella fade away during the last phase of her pregnancy, she didn't survive the delivery. The only reason she was still with us today, was because they'd been able to turn her, but we had no idea what would happen to Nessie at the end stage of her pregnancy.

"What's wrong Jake?" Nessie had sensed my apprehensiveness and was now looking at me to explain.

"I'm just worried, we don't know how the delivery will go, I just don't want you to get hurt," hurt was an understatement, but I couldn't tell her that the scenario of her not surviving had passed through my mind.

"It's a delivery, it's supposed to hurt, don't worry Jake, I'll be fine," she seemed utterly relaxed. Truth be told, she looked nothing like Bella had, when she was at the point where Nessie was now, so maybe I was worrying over nothing. With that thought, I put the matter to rest, determent to enjoy our honeymoon.

"Yeah, you're probably right. So, how about I make you something to eat, and we'll go exploring?"

I looked at her as she slowly lifted the sheets off her, exposing her long pale legs. Sure, I wanted to see the island, the little I'd seen so far was absolutely magnificent. Though I'd rather stay in bed with my red headed beauty that was in there right now, but well I figured she'd been asleep for a reason, I had probably wore her out enough for one day. I pushed myself up, to sit on the side of the bed, my feet off the side of the bed.

"You actually want to leave the bedroom?" Nessie asked smiling her teeth bare, her eyebrows wiggling suggestively, sliding the sheets further up her thighs.

"Ness, you need to eat. You just woke up, aren't you hungry?" She shook her head and got up behind me, snaking her arms around me putting her hands on my chest, her mouth on my neck working her way up.

"Just shut up and enjoy it Jake!" She pushed me back against the headboard in sitting position, climbing over me, putting a leg on each side of me, fervently attacking my mouth with hers.

"Yes, ma'am!" There was no way I was stopping her when she took command like this, first was simply because it would piss her off immensely, and the second reason was because we had the best sex ever, whenever she did.

"This is what grandpa meant!" She exclaimed happily, yeah, wait what?! I grabbed her shoulders to pull her back.

"What the hell was that?!" Did she really think we were continuing this if she had Carlisle on her mind?

"Relax Jake, he simply explained to me that a lot of women go through a phase during the fourth and fifth month of their pregnancy, where they're more sexually active than average," it took me a moment to let the words settle in, then I felt a smile growing huge, along with something else that was clearly happy with the news.

"Are you telling me you wanna have sex all the time now?!" Just to be sure, I asked again.

"Well not all the time, but yeah a lot more than usual," she raised her eyebrows, as if she was silently asking me whether or not I was planning on picking up where we left off.

She didn't have to tell me twice, I released her shoulders so she could find her way back to me, my hands sliding down over the toned cheeks of her backside. Her skin soft under my calloused hands, as I kneaded her rounding firmly, before gripping her hips tightly. After our shower hours ago, she hadn't bothered to put on more than panties an a short thin nightgown, now I was glad she hadn't.

As started rubbing herself against me, my hands moved up under the nightgown, pulling it off by the hem. Her breasts now uncovered sat right in front of me, slightly fuller and firmer than they had been before, they looked quite appealing. I leaned forward and took one of her nipples in my mouth, sucking gently as they were over sensitive these days, and I didn't want to hurt her.

"Oh Jake, don't stop!" She cried out, thrusting herself harder against me, making me groan loudly in response.

"Damn woman! You're driving me insane!"

Her panties didn't survive, after she had helped me out of my boxers without getting off me, I refused to let her up to remove them, so I just ripped them apart. My fingers instantly traveled to the warmth between her legs, rubbing the root of her pleasure rhythmically. She bucked hard against my hand, trying to squeeze her legs together, but me being between them prevented her from doing so.

Her head fell back as she kept writhing against me, arching her back so I had better access to the nipple that hadn't received any attention from my mouth yet. It hardened as I circled it with my tongue, she moaned loudly as I released it from my lips with a pop. Normally I tried to keep her quiet, but since we were the only ones residing on the island, I let her make as much noise as she wanted.

While I increased my tempo working on her swollen nub, she leaned back and grabbed my member, I hissed as her fingers closed around it. She started pumping me in the same interval as I was pleasuring her, I nearly lost my mind when she gently squeezed the tip when I felt myself getting closer. I grunted under her movements, she had gotten quite the expert on what I liked in detail. Unable to keep going, without jumping the gun, I stilled her hand letting her know I was nearly there.

She waited a little bit, coming back to me to kiss me passionately, then she rose over me. Since she was still holding me, she placed the tip inside of her, before lowering down and enveloping me completely. My eyes closed on their own accord when she started moving on top of me, never releasing me completely, bet enough to create the blissful friction I longed for.

I held on to her hips, and felt her hands fisting in my hair, giving her something to hold on to as she started riding me with more force and speed. The soft wetness that was Nessie, encasing me completely every time she came down. She kept speeding up, to a pace so fast that she had me climbing so rapidly, I hardly even realized what was going on.

With everything I had I fought releasing into her before she had finished herself, but I didn't know how long I could hang on. I was utterly grateful when I felt her muscles tense, indicating she was close herself, screaming loudly she thrust onto me one last time, her walls closing around me. No longer holding it back, I exploded into her as she rode out her orgasm, shuddering from the force of it.

She collapsed on top of me, her head resting on my shoulder, I wrapped my arms around her to hold her against me. Damn, I'm lucky! What did I ever do to deserve her?!

"Now I'm hungry!" Nessie exclaimed, she lifted herself of me and laughed loudly.

~*~

A shower and twenty minutes later, we were enjoying lunch, apparently her parents had made sure, the fridge would be stuffed with all sorts of treats. There was more than enough for us to eat our belly's full, and still have some to spare. It was around four thirty, still plenty of time to enjoy the sun and the nature outside, there was a spot Edward had told me about that I wanted to find before sunset. I took her hand and guided her, letting my ears point the way, hoping we'd reach it in time.

As the sound grew louder Nessie squealed when she recognized it, pulling me along with her as she headed towards our destination, which really couldn't be far now. Within moment a clearing appeared before us, we looked down where the clear blue water glistened in the sunlight, right across from us a high waterfall poured out into the small lagoon at our feet. It was one of the most beautiful thing in nature I'd aver laid eyes on.

We sat on the brim of the small lake, our feet lazily hanging in the water, which had a nice lukewarm temperature. Talking about all things unimportant and insignificant, but also about the name we had settled on for our little girl. We had thought about a boy's and a girl's name before the wedding, but now that we knew it was a she, we had it down to two possibility's, waiting with the decision until she was born.

As the sun dropped lower on the horizon, and the air cooled around us, I pulled Nessie on to my lap. Her body temperature ran close to mine, but I was still afraid she's catch a cold. When the sun had gone completely we headed back to the house, I noticed Nessie getting tired, so I decided was gonna phase so she could sit on my back as I carried her back.

"Ness, I'm gonna phase and take you back ok?" Normally she would argue with me about the unnecessary protective measures I took daily, but she gave in without a fuss, which told me she must be totally wiped out.

And indeed, as predicted she was asleep on my back within moments, it meant I had to walk carefully, to make sure she wouldn't fall of. We reached the house completely unscathed, I gently slid her onto the couch before phasing back, to put her on the bed. While she slept I prepared dinner, so it would be ready when she woke up. When she did we ate dinner on the couch while watching a movie.

Over the next few days things were very relaxed, Nessie slept a lot, during that time I mostly watched one of the hundredths of movies they had here. We enjoyed a lot of time intimately attached to each other, in bed, the shower, on the beach, in the sea and not to forget, right below our own private waterfall in the warm water. We often walked to spots on the island we hadn't seen yet, mostly she hop on my back while I was in wolf form, to prevent her from wearing herself out even more.

The fifth day we even went diving, it was a completely new and otherworldly experience to us, below sea level everything looked so different. Bright and colored, the sunlight shimmering over the sand and rocks on the bottom, constantly moving along with the never ending waves rolling by over our heads. A million different fish, in every color you could ever imagine, passed us by.

Some curious, but most scattering when we came close, with our hands linked we watched our shadows as we moved over the sand below us. The underwater camera, provided by Carlisle and Esme came in handy, we shot pictures of everything we could see, unsure when we would be able to behold this intriguing world again.

Right now we were sipping fruity mock-tails on our balcony, she lay nestled between my legs on one of the lounge chairs, enjoying the stunning sight of the sun sinking into the ocean. My hand was still on Nessie's belly, which was growing slightly bigger with each passing day, just having said goodnight to our little girl, who had checked in with us moments ago. Right in this moment I was happier than I could ever have imagined, life couldn't get more perfect than this.

* * *

**AN:** Recently reviews have been less, if you have any ideas on how I should do better, please let me know ;)


	17. Trouble awaits

**Disclaimer: Twilight is all Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing.**

**AN: **So I've noticed that my forum is being visited, but nobody is participating, I've gotten 1 reply, thanks for the song by the way! One of the reasons for starting it up was for my readers to have a place where they could express their opinions and offer their suggestions.

I'm very excited about the sequel of 'Blossoming' which will probably be named 'Desert Rose' according to the poll right now, writing it is coming along nicely. Though hearing what you think of the preview will definitely make the process go faster, don't be shy, I like hearing from you all ;)

As the title suggests, fluffy time is over, it's time for the real drama to hit this story. Enjoy!

* * *

Trouble awaits

POV: Nessie

~*~

The sun almost blinded me when I opened my eyes, I must have fallen asleep on the beach, I focused trying to sharpen my overly bright surroundings. Squinting around to see where my Jacob was, I found him standing a bit further towards the water, a phone pressed to his ear. I smiled at the image of his back, his muscles moving fluently under his smooth skin which had darkened tremendously over the last week and a half, making him so dark it was ridiculous.

I looked down at my own body, I had colored as well, but next to Jake I'd always be pale. I wondered if our little girl would be dark like him, or more in between, there was no way she's be as white as me. Gently rubbing my baby bump, during conscious hours my hand had almost permanently taken residence on top of it, I could clearly feel her now.

"Hey Ness, did you have a nice nap?" he was always hovering around me during my naps, which were recurring more often and took longer these days.

"I can't believe I fell asleep, again!" He crouched down beside me, cupping my cheek in his hand.

"You sleep as much as you want, you both need it." He kissed the top of my head, before gazing out over the sea. Something was off in the way he looked, the wistful sad expression on his face almost invisible, but there.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, and he looked back at me surprised.

"You know me too well," he smiled and shook his head.

"You'd do good in remembering that! So, what is it?" His smile lessened.

"We're going home, today." He told me sadly.

"What, we still had three days, what happened to them?! I didn't sleep that long did I!" I was only half joking with the sleeping part, but I did want to know what happened to the days we still had left.

"That was Alice on the phone, she's concerned about some things she's seen, and thinks it's better if we come home immediately." My hand tightened on my belly, was there something wrong with our baby?

"She assured me it didn't have anything to do our baby girl," he placed his hand over mine, squeezing it gently.

"What's it about then?" Surely she wouldn't make us pack our bags over nothing.

"She wouldn't tell me, she promised to explain everything once we got home," Jake sighed frustrated, obviously he had tried getting more out of Alice, but turned out to be completely useless, as one would expect when dealing with the infamous Alice Cullen.

"Well, we better get going then, I don't like the idea of not knowing what's going on." Jake helped me up, grabbing the beach towels as I tried to get most of the sand off me.

"It's no use Ness, you're definitely gonna need a shower!" Just when I was about to scold him, I saw the suggestive wiggling of his eyebrow.

After packing, and way too much fun in the shower, we were on the boat back to the mainland. The journey back to Forks was long and exhausting, despite the fact that I slept through most of it, but even Jake was looking thoroughly spent when we finally landed. As soon as we had claimed our baggage, we rushed over to the exit, mom and dad would be picking us up and suddenly I couldn't wait to see them again.

"Mom!" She was the first one I saw when passing through the big revolving doors, I ran as fast as I could in public and threw myself in her arms.

"Oh my sweet girl, I've missed you so much!" She held me tight, as I buried my face in her shoulder, taking in the comforting smell I'd gotten so familiar with during my childhood.

A moment later dad gently tapped my shoulder, indicating he was waiting for a hug as well, so when mom released me I found myself instantly in his embrace. For a minute I felt live a little girl again, needing her parents to comfort her in her hour of need, I relished the feeling for as long as it lasted, but eventually we all returned to the here and now.

"Let's go home," dad sighed, he looked worried, the situation must be more serious than I had expected.

The ride back was silent, the only comfort I had was Jake who held me close to him the entire time, as if he was afraid to break the connection. We drove back to the family house in Forks, though I desperately wanted to our home on the reservation, I understood there were some things to discuss. The moment we drove up the long driveway, the rest of the family appeared outside, we were greeted with lots of hugs and kisses before being led inside.

"Well, someone better explain to me why we had to cut short our honeymoon!" I could tell they were worried, but I couldn't handle not knowing any longer.

Finally Alice stepped forward and opened her mouth to speak .

"Nessie, I'm so sorry, but it's the Volturi…" Volturi, it was the one word that could ignite the immense fear I now felt rising in my chest, blackness enveloped me and the world grew silent.

~*~

POV: Jake

~*~

The moment the word crossed Alice's lips, I knew Nessie wouldn't handle it well, the Volturi were what scared her most. Anticipating a rigorous response from Nessie, my eyes snapped to her and I could see the lights going out in her eyes before she passed out. Catching her before she hit the ground, I held her close to me, tears were forming in her eyes. I hated having to see her worst fear become a reality, she had told me about it once, but I had assured her she would be safe, could I still promise her that now?

I laid her on the couch, wanting to keep her by my side while Alice explained further. She looked so delicate so fragile, I thought of our daughter, would she be able to grow up safe, grow up with her mother there to care for her. Anger filled me, both of them deserved to have each other in their lives and be safe, so whatever needed to be done I'd do, even if it meant killing each and every one of them.

"It's not that easy Jake," my head lifted to meet Edwards sad expression, he had read my mind of course.

"I don't care how much it takes, I'm sick of having them as a threat to my family!" We were creating a family now, and it was my job to keep them safe.

"Don't you think it's something we've considered over the years!" Edward spat, I'd never seen him mad before, but he clearly was now.

"What do you mean over the years?" I asked sharply, as far as I knew they hadn't shown interest in Nessie since the time they had come here, when she was 6 months old. But something told me I'd been kept in the dark for a long time.

"I'm sorry Jake for keeping it from you, but they've been keeping an eye on her through the years, similar to the way Alice has been watching them." I started shaking, barely able to keep my wolf under control, I hadn't phased involuntarily for years, but I was damn close now.

"Breath Jake, losing control won't do you any good, we need to talk about this." Alice stood next to me, her hand on my shoulder, and I could feel Jasper's waves of calm washing over me.

"Ok, ok, I'm good now. But I still need to know why nobody told me this before, I've been responsible for her on many occasions, didn't anybody think it would've been useful for me to be fully informed in order to protect her better?" I was still upset that they've let me go places with her alone, without telling me.

"Don't you see Jake, you've always been so protective of her without knowing, can you imagine how bad it would've been if you had known?" Edward asked sadly.

"Ok, so maybe that was for the best, but what about their interest in using her to test the possibilities for procreation of the vampire species? if I had known they were still actively watching her, I wouldn't have gotten her pregnant," my head fell in shame as I fully understood the meaning of those words, I'd been the one to put her in this position.

"No Jake, you've given her everything she's ever dreamed about, you two shouldn't keep from living your lives because of them!" Rosalie said forcefully, we'd never been the best of friends, but ever since we'd taken care of Nessie when Bella was still in the turning process, we'd built some sort of understanding since we both were looking out for Nessie's well being.

"I know Rose, but I can't lose her, or our little girl for that matter." I glanced over at Nessie, realizing I loved our daughter already, without even knowing her.

"You're having a girl? I mean you know you are?" Alice asked completely dumbfounded.

"Yeah, Nadira told her right before she left," we could use the witch sisters now more than ever, hopefully they wouldn't stay gone for too long.

"She'll be so much more accurate than I am when she gets back." Alice sighed.

"Will she be back in time?" I asked eagerly.

"I'm not sure Jacob, until the Volturi decides what they're gonna do exactly and when, I'm not certain about anything. The only thing I know without a doubt, is that they are aware of Nessie's pregnancy and that they are horrifically fascinated with it." She looked sad and frustrated, I wasn't the only one wishing for the presence of Nessie's dear friend right now.

"Jake?" Nessie's voice sounded weak, and I instantly felt bad again for doing this to her.

"Ness! You worried us little lady," I joked hoping to relieve the pressing tension in the room.

She looked at me, her eyes full of fear, ignoring my attempt to lighten the mood. We explained everything to her as good as we could, trying to make it as easy for her as we could, hoping to prevent another fainting spell. Esme fed us one of her famous Italian dishes, which tasted superbly, but under the circumstances we weren't able to enjoy it. Nessie looked at me, while trying to bury herself in my shoulder, telling me with her gift she wanted to go home.

"Do you see them coming within a short amount of time? Because Nessie is completely wiped out from the journey and the stress that has been added to it today can't be good for her. I want to take her to LaPush, she'll be surrounded with wolves there, she'll be safe." I looked at the Cullen's one by one, Edward seemed like he was going to protest, but Bella squeezed his hand pulling him closer to her when he was about to speak, he just nodded at me in approval instead.

"As soon as I know anything, I'll inform you Jacob, but for now I think she'd enjoy being in her own home," Alice said and smiled at me.

"Is my truck in the garage?" Since we'd been taken to the airport in a limo, they'd made sure it was looked after.

"I'll get it for you Jake," Emmet rose from Rosalie's side off the couch and preceded me to the garage, I carried Nessie, afraid she'd fain again. Once there he moved our stuff from Edwards Volvo to my truck, and opened it up so I could drive out.

After helping Nessie in the backseat, I got behind the wheel, thanking Emmet before taking off. I held Nessie close to me during the ride, I felt the need to stay right by her side every second of everyday, those damned Volturi fuckers would never lay one finger on her. She squeezed my hand slightly, and I realized I had been tightening my grip on her in my mental anger rant, practically squashing her against me.

"Sorry babe, I'm just so mad, why can't they leave you be!" I loosened my hold on her slightly, not wanting to let her go completely.

"I know Jake, there's nothing I could wish for more," she sighed and let her head fall against my shoulder.

~*~

Within half an hour after our arrival in our new home, Nessie had drifted off on the couch, I looked at her compassionately. This day had been so trying on her, I hoped she would be able to deal with it, that she could be strong until I figured it out. Because no matter what the Cullen's said, I would be doing something about those bastards, I would be knocking them off their high horse.

I had already called Nate over, we needed to talk strategy, there was no reason for full on patrol, but someone needed to be guarding the house beside me. There were plenty of unimprinted wolves that could each take one night a week, it would also be a good idea to include Embry and Taylan in the schedule. We talked for a while, informing me of anything that had happened over the last week and a half, which as I suspected included nothing major.

Nathan, Ryan, Caleb, Aaron, Daniël and Mituna where the trained single wolves, adding Embry and Taylan to that list as well as the young Michael who phased at our wedding, meant we'd run a rotation of 9 nights, before starting over again. Unless it was absolutely necessary, I didn't want to take any of the others away from their imprints at night. They'd be worried enough about them as it was, this way they could each look after their own.

~*~

After Nessie had woken up I had told her a wolf would be outside each night, and if I couldn't stay with her I'd make sure one of the others would. I had expected protest from her part, but the fact that it never came only affirmed her tremendous fear. We had made a quick tour through our house that was now completely finished, it counted 4 bedrooms, we had wanted a big family, but now I doubted if we ever would.

Now she was tossing and turning next to me, obviously having a nightmare, desperate to know what about I placed her palm against my cheek rather than waking her immediately. What I saw made my insides hurt, in her subconscious she was tied to a torture table, her belly full and round as it would be at the end of her pregnancy. Hovering over her was a red eyed monster, not resembling any of the Volturi I'd seen, but she would've been too young to remember. He held some sort of knife, ready to cute her baby out of her, while she screamed at the top of her lungs creating a bone chilling noise.

This was too much, I woke her quickly, my face wet with tears. My sweet girl was already undergoing torture, without them even being anywhere near her. She shot up straight, both hands instantly on her belly, before she looked at me confused. Instinctively at the feeling of danger being close she had reached for her unborn child protectively, but she didn't remember. I broke down full on crying now, for I had seen exactly what she'd been going through.

"Jake?" She sat up on her knees to be able to reach me, wrapping her small strong arms around me, rocking me with her while I let out my pain, holding me until all my tears were dried up.

"I made myself see what you were dreaming, I placed you r hand on my face," I whispered.

"Was it that horrible?" She asked shocked.

"It was Nessie, it was the worst thing I've ever seen, the sound you made was enough to freeze my heart." Her arms dropped to her side, clearly startled by my words.

"I'm sorry Jake, I didn't mean to upset you." she looked down, so Nessie, to be feeling guilty over something like that, I couldn't help but smile.

"My Nessie, my sweet sweet Nessie, don't you dare apologize for being scared or having a nightmare!" I lifted her onto my lap and pressed my lips to her neck, instantly I felt her body relax against mine.

"I love you Ness, and I promise you, I will protect you from them, whatever it takes!" To strengthen my statement, I kissed her lightly before looking into her eyes intently. Throughout the rest of the night we didn't let go of each other.

* * *

**AN:** You would make me so happy with a review, which will most certainly pay off during christmas break ;)


	18. It's time

**Disclaimer: Twilight is all Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing Twilight. Though I must say that the amount of characters I do own, is rapidly increasing.**

**AN: **Hello my dear readers, I know you're out there, since I get a few hundred hits each chapter. I assume you're not just logging on, visiting the latest chapter, to not read it right?! cause that would be slightly weird, not that I'm judging of course!

But seriously, I have this small group of steady reviewers, you know who you are ;) I love you all tremendously, you keep me going!!! From time to time a new reader joins this group, a big thanks to those that do, I appreciate you all so much!!! Now, I don't like begging, but I will, cause I enjoy reading and replying to your reviews so very much :)) So, don't make beg ok, be nice to me… review?

* * *

It's time

~*~

POV: Jake

Tuesday, September 2nd, 2014

~*~

"Jake!" Nessie's voice echoes of the bedroom walls, as she yells my name loudly.

Instantly awake and sitting up straight, as I hear panic in the way my name bursts free from her lips. Frantically I glance around, trying to determine what's going on, but the room is silent and dark. When I can't find any source for her distress, I look over at her to find her lying next to me, her eyes closed. For a moment I think she's still asleep, that it might have been a dream that caused her to scream for me, but then I recognize her posture and facial expression, she's talking to Nadira.

Damn! The woman scared me half to death, freaking me out like that, and for what, for chatting with her girlfriend. Slightly irritated I slump back into my pillows, annoyed due to my rude awakening, it's gonna take me forever to fall asleep again! Then something occurred to me, why is Nadira contacting her in the middle of the night? Usually they coordinated, since there's a ten hour time difference between us and her, eleven in the morning here was when I could find Nessie like this, guaranteed. A quick glance at the clock on the nightstand told me it's not even three yet.

At first when Nadira had been gone, she was still working hard on her mental powers. She could set up the link, but communication was like a one way street, Nadira being the only one to bring her thoughts across. It didn't take long for that to change, so they could have what I called mental video-chats, it was good for Nessie, she was lonely without her. It was one of the things Embry was so upset over, the girls had worked hard to be able to keep in contact, but since Embry hadn't been in the loop, Nadira hadn't been able to do the same with him.

When the information of the Volturi, lurking around, waiting for the right time to strike, had been thrown upon us, Nadira had been incorporated quickly. Alice had a hard time seeing everything, since she couldn't see Nessie or the wolves that would be involved. We hoped Nadira could see more, since her powers weren't affected by the presence of a mortal enemy. From that moment on, Nadira had been our source of information, who would be participating, what our next steps needed to be, and much more. If she was "calling" in the middle of the night, it had to be urgent.

"Oh god!" Nessie gasped as she opened her eyes, instantly searching for me.

"What is it?!" The moment I figured out something was wrong, I had turned towards my precious, waiting for her to resurface.

"We have to go now! They're coming!" Nessie scrambled to get up, but by now she was huge, so it wasn't working as well as she'd hoped.

"They're coming?! To LaPush?!" I asked while helping her out of the bed.

"No, but according to Nadira, they're gonna try to separate us from our parents, they are their biggest obstacles!" Yes that made sense, Edward would be able to read what they were planning, and Bella could envelop everybody into her shield.

Not wasting another moment, I got dressed in record time, we got outside and into the car as soon as we could. Shit! Why is this happening now?! I glanced over at Nessie, she was holding on to her belly, her face twisted in fear. This was coming at the worst time ever, according to Carlisle could be born at any moment now, measurements told us she had passed the 37 week barrier. As if it wasn't enough dealing with the unfamiliarity, of welcoming a child that was half werewolf, quart vampire and quart human.

"It's gonna be ok baby," I reached over to take her hand and squeeze it lightly.

"How can you say that Jake?! Maybe it won't! Jake, what if they take her?" Tears big as marbles, trickled down her cheeks. There was no way of knowing what was going to happen, but I wasn't telling her that, my very pregnant, very beautiful, most beloved wife, deserved better than that.

"No Nessie! They're not going to take either of my girls, you both belong with me, so that's exactly where you'll stay! I'll make sure of it, I'll protect you, I'll do whatever it takes!" And if that wasn't the truth, no sacrifice would be too great, my life included, if it meant saving them.

"Jake, please don't say that, it won't mean anything if you're not with me," she whispered softly.

We didn't have time to argue about whose life was more important, let's just hope that there wasn't any need to argue at all. We had arrived at the Cullen house in Forks, all of them were already outside, confused and worry written all over their faces. Nessie got out of the car as soon as her feet could carry her, nearly stopping my heart when she tripped and started to fall over. Of course Edward was there to catch her, as soon as she started to go down, so my heart could start beating again. I leaned forward, feeling like my knees were about to give out, desperation chocking the breath out of me.

"Oh god, Jacob!" Esme yelled, her and Alice rushed forward, grabbing both of my arms keeping me upright.

"I can't, I can't," the words flowed out of me without my permission.

"It's ok, come on." Esme, the most supreme of mother figures, today like any other, taking care of all her children, without having given birth to either one, though it didn't made her care any less.

Nessie explained everything while we ate, I was still in a daze, they needed to take charge, I couldn't handle any more. Worry for my imprint was paralyzing me, worry for my little girl who hasn't even arrived yet, worry for my entire pack and their families, it was too much. Something needed to go, before I broke down entirely, there was only one way of doing that. Without warning, I got up, and walked outside grabbing my phone, ignoring the stares that burned on my back from the moment I moved.

"Nathan?" The ringing stopped and I heard weird background noises, was he in a bar?

"Yeah, I'm here, what's up?" I heard a faint giggling coming from somewhere near him, a girl, as usual.

"Listen, I need you to take over, the Volturi are coming, I can't have to worry about the pack and the rest of our family as well." Well, he'd better get his act together, because I needed him to step up.

"Sure man, now worries, just gotta take this girl home and then I'll be right over, you're at the Cullen place right?" Good, hopefully he got here fast.

" Yeah we are, see you then." Putting my phone back in my pocket, I walked back into the house.

Nine pairs of eyes watched me when I stepped through the doors, they'd all heard me on the phone, so that wasn't the question they wanted to ask, but yet wonder was apparent on their faces. But I didn't feel like explaining, I didn't feel like doing anything, so I pretended not to notice and just sat down at Nessie's side. She pulled me down, placing my head on her lap, running her fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes, holding on to Nessie, as I listened to our daughter's heartbeat.

When Nathan arrived forty minutes later, I couldn't have been more relieved, he walked in looking rather smug.

"Ok, first things first, you're now officially temporarily active Alpha, I really don't think I can take any more of this right now." He nodded in agreement, after all he's done this before during our honeymoon.

"Good, that's settled. Now, don't tell me you managed that in under 40 minutes?!" I joked, but instead of his usual arrogance settling in, which I was expecting right about now, he looked insulted.

"No man! It's not like that, she's not like that!" Well well, one finally managed to slip through the cracks, this was interesting, soon I'd have to make it a priority to find out who she is!

~*~

POV: Nessie

~*~

Poor Jake, he was buckling under the immense pressure that rested on his shoulders, I was glad Nathan had taken over his Alpha duties. A smile playing around my lips as I saw them joking, few of the pack members ever saw Nathan the way I could, the only thing they saw was Nathan the ladies man. As I gazed upon them, I saw someone else. I saw a good Beta, as reliable as men came, one that was there when you needed him, and above all one of my husband's closest friends. If only the guy would imprint, his image would be cleared up, but we can't force these things, I just hoped it would happen for him.

"_Nessie?!"_ Nadira's voice was in my head, she sounded freaked out..

"_I'm here, do you know anything new?"_ Trying to sound as calm as I could.

"_Are you with your parents?"_ Still urgent, but less panicked. I opened my eyes for an instant, just long enough to glance over to my right, where my parents sitting together at a table not ten feet from me, deep in conversation.

"_Yeah, I'm with them right now,"_ I assured her, and she let out a deep sigh.

"_Good, you were in time then."_ Not understanding exactly what she meant I furrowed my eyebrows.

"_I guess so,"_ I replied unsure.

"_If you hadn't made it to your parents by now, you would have been too late, they'd been able to separate you and Jake from your parents, which would've ended very badly." _ The way she said it, made goose bumps rise on my skin.

"_How badly?"_ I just needed to know, I needed to know what the Volturi would do, if they ever got their way.

"_Ness…"_ Nadira clearly hesitated to tell me.

"_Come on Nadira, just tell me!"_ I demanded.

"_As they would try to take you, Jake would have fought them, refusing to let you go. but being severely outnumbered, he wouldn't have stood a chance, he would have paid with his life. After which they would have taken you with them, to run an excessive amount of tests on you and your daughter."_ I gasped for air, clenching the soft leather of the couch in my hands, nearly ripping it to shreds. I couldn't believe how close we had come to our downfall, the idea of them murdering Jake made me sick to my stomach.

"_Nessie, go be with Jake, don't strain yourself so much. Now that you've combined your strengths, I know you'll all be safe. They'll be there soon, but they won't be able to break Bella's shield. Be strong, and make sure the pack stands with you when you face them, they're scared of the wolves. If you do that, it will be ok, trust me."_ Nadira assured me, and I did, I felt my breath whoosh out of my lungs as soon as she'd said it.

"_Thanks for keeping us safe Nadira,"_ there was no way to thank her, without her we wouldn't have even made it to where we are now.

When I opened my eyes, Jake's face was right in front of me, worried and eager for new information.

"It's ok now Jake, we'll be ok, we made it to my parents in time" I quickly said. The big wrinkle on his forehead smoothed out again, and he let himself fall to his knees if front of me, seizing me in his arms and pulling me close.

"That was way to close Nessie." Dad said sternly, he'd been able to hear everything going on in my head, and right now that included the conversation I'd had with Nadira.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked shooting me a suspicious look, his strong demeanor faltering, as dad told him everything.

~*~

After a few minutes of discussion, the wolves had been called, Nate would stay in charge until it was over. Nobody wanted to find out what could be the repercussions, if Jake would be in command, and let his emotions make the decisions for him. Besides, Nathan was very capable, during training and on the battlefield, he had proven himself worthy of leadership on various occasions. If anyone could be trusted to make the best decision, taking everybody into account, it would be him.

"They're here." Alice announced, and the moment she did, the dark hooded cloaks came into view.

Jake was at my side, putting his arm protectively around me, as mom and dad walked to the front door hand in hand. Fear coursed through me, I felt my belly tense in response, it was so bad it hurt. My family was in the center of the room, Jake and me included, the pack members on the outskirts of the room, keeping watch. Aro was the first to come up the steps, smiling an obviously fake smile across his face. As the first morning light peeped through the clouds, we could see his face sparkle, his eyes burning like two giant red ruby's, surrounded by millions of diamonds.

"Hello Edward, how is your family?" Aro asked, stretching his hand out for dad to take. Dad took it, letting Aro read his thoughts. Understanding apparent on his face as he let go dads hand.

"Ah, so the little welcoming party is for our benefit, how very kind of you." I didn't understand him at all, they were here as protection, and he was thanking my father for it, while knowing that.

He smiled again, his gaze traveling across the room, settling on me. Jake's arm tightened his arm around me, when Aro stepped forward, a few feet closer to me, the wolves around us growled in response. Aro saw the reaction and smiled his teeth bare, holding his hands up, palms forward, as if he were the very meaning of innocence himself.

"Better keep your distance. Or they might just rip you apart." Jake said calmly.

"Oh now, what a shame that would be." Aro joked. "But there's really no need for the hostility, we just came to offer our congratulations, I hear you're going the be a grandfather Edward." Once more his eyes lingered on me, obviously amazed at the sight of my belly, making it ball up once more.

"I am, and if that's all you've come for, I'll have to ask you to leave, since your visit is timed horribly." Carlisle stepped forward and opened his mouth for the first time.

"That's too bad old friend, that things are like this between us." For a small part of a second, irritation flashed across his face.

"That has nothing to do with it, as I told you, it's a matter of timing." Aro scanned the room once more, as if he was assessing his chances, apparently they weren't good enough, because they actually left. They wouldn't go far of course, but they wouldn't be in this house.

Everybody around me relaxed visibly, and I had expected the same thing to happen to me, but as my hands were on my round belly, I felt it was still rock hard. The next moment I was in pain again, was it Jane, operating from outside? Dad shook his head no, indicating mom still had her shield up. What the hell was it then?! Seeing the pain on my face, my family gathered around me, trying to find out what was going.

"Nessie?" Jake asked confused.

"I'm alright now, I'm just still tense from the whole ordeal ." I sat down on the couch, breathing in and out slowly, trying to relax. But a while later, I felt it again, this time I actually felt the muscles in my belly contract, suddenly understanding what was going on.

"Jake, I think it's time!" My hands rubbing over my huge round bump, trying to ease them into relaxing a bit.

"Are you sure?" Jake put his hand on me as well, perplexed when he felt the movement of my muscles as well, nodding to Carlisle that he felt it too.

Our baby would be born, with the Volturi lurking around the corner, what do we do now?!

* * *

**AN:** Those of you who are reading if you only knew, Nathan's girl is someone you know ;) Secondly, my christmas break has officially started, so I'll have a lot of time to write! The number of reviews, will deterimine how much time I will dedicate to this story, in comparioson to my others.


	19. Hell and heaven

**Disclaimer: Twilight is all Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing Twilight. Though I must say that the amount of characters I do own, is rapidly increasing.**

**AN: **You are the very best readers, instantly reacting to my plea, I shall keep on insisting that I didn't beg… well ok, maybe a little ;)) But since you were so very nice to me, I will be nice as well, so here's the next chapter! Now that you all know what positive effect your comments have on me, you're not gonna make me ask again… right?

So here it is, the birth of Jake and Nessie's daughter! It's heavy, so be warned!

* * *

Hell and heaven

~*~

POV: Jake

~*~

Seeing Nessie hurting like this was horrible, she'd been at it for hours, I didn't know how much more of this she could take. Every ten minutes she was writhing in pain, clamping my hand in both of hers, until it passed again. Now we were waiting for Sue, since Nessie flinched every time Carlisle came near her, screaming his hands were too cold. A gleam of sweat forming on her forehead, panting heavily as she tried to recover from her contractions.

Up front we'd talked about the delivery, we'd wait and see whether she was able to deliver normally first, something we all hoped would be the case. If she couldn't, one of the wolves would have to pierce her skin with his teeth, so that Carlisle could perform some sort of c-section. The risk of letting a vampire do it was too great, since we didn't know how she would respond to their venom. All of it seemed like a good plan in theory, but now that she was suffering, I couldn't care less, all I wanted was for it to stop.

Suddenly she was gone, I mean, she was still lying beside me, but mentally she was somewhere else. Her body relaxed, her face calmed, but I didn't. What the hell was this?! Edward shook his head, letting me know he couldn't read her mind, I'd rather have the pain than this! I reached for her cheek, stroking her soft skin, whishing she'd open her eyes again. Desperate to know what was happening to her, I leaned down, and whispered in her ear.

"Nessie baby, are you in there? I need you to answer me, please let me know you're alright!" Then I felt movement beside my face, I pushed up to see her face. I was astonished at what I saw, she was smiling!

"Let me examine her Jake, her vitals will tell me how she's doing physically" Carlisle stepped closer, checking her heartbeat and breathing.

"How is she?" Bella asked worriedly.

"She's fine, better than she was a moment ago in fact," Carlisle stated, apparently just as surprised as we were about his findings.

Nessie stayed like this for at least another hour, at first we could feel the muscles in her belly contract, bet they were lessening, until they disappeared completely. Everyone was at a loss, trying to understand what was going on with our girl, her consciousness appeared to have disconnected from her body. After what seemed like forever, she stirred slightly, almost unnoticeable, but since I was still sitting next to her, I was certain she had.

"Ness?" The sound of my voice in the deadly silent room was startling, the rest of the family was at our side at once.

"Hmm, Jake?" She yawned and stretched, acting as if she had just awakened from a good night's sleep.

"Ness, are you alright? What the happened?" To say this was weird was an understatement.

"Nady, she saved me again," Nessie smiled happily, as she sat up and nestled herself inside my arms.

"What do you mean, saved you?" I hated to push her live this, but I needed more information than that.

"The Volturi, they were trying to coerce my body into labor. But according to Nady the member of the guard able to trick my body into was using a mental power, so she figured if she took me some place else mentally, she wouldn't have any effect on me. When she realized it was working, she kept me there until my body stopped responding completely. They're leaving now, as we speak, probably not forever, but for now we're ok." Nessie finished with a deep sigh, obviously troubled by the fact that while my girls were safe now, nothing had been solved.

"Where did she take you?" I remembered she'd been smiling, it must have been some place good.

"She took me to the future, well it wasn't really the future, since she created it. But where we were playing with our little girl on the beach, she's gonna be so adorable Jake!" Once again the happy smile settled on her face. Damn, I couldn't even count how much I owed Nadira, she'd been looking after my family in a way that I couldn't. I'd be in her debt for the rest of my life.

~*~

It turned out the Volturi were gone before the next day, I was relieved but frustrated at the same time, they were gone now, but we were going to deal with them once. There would be no way of living otherwise, looking over our shoulders the entire time, afraid of their pending attack. I mean, under the radar they had attacked Nessie twice already, they were being sneaky because they knew there was no way in defeating her family. But I refused to wait for their next attempt, we would be the one to strike next, the Volturi needed to eliminated once and for all.

We'd train for however long it took, Brady and Collin were about to retire, but apart from them every wolf would participate. We had a couple of young wolves, and in a couple of years, it was highly likely that the youngest brother would phase, he was only 10 now. Sam's twins were only four years younger than him, so that's when things would start all over again, of course by then a few wolves would have retired, but the number of expected wolves was higher, so maybe it would be smart to wait for them to arrive.

But the next days, the entire Volturi was pushed from my mind, Nessie kept having contractions. It was driving me crazy! Was this normal? Was she already in labor, all this time? Was she just progressing very slow? They never stayed though, she'd have them for a few hours, every twenty minutes or so. Only for them to disappear again. When I called Carlisle completely freaked out, he said he had a theory about that. As he explained it, contractions were to prepare cervix for the delivery itself, it needed to stretch so the baby could pass.

Human mothers needed an average of ten hours to reach the point of full dilation, but Nessie's skin was a lot tougher, he suspected it would take her longer. That made sense and all, but how long would she have to go through this?

~*~

POV: Nessie

~*~

"_Are you ready Ness?"_ Nady's gentle voice sounded through my head.

"_Are you sure? Finally?"_ I hoped so, cause I was going nuts, everyday for almost two weeks had been like this!

"_I'm sure, you'll go into active labor soon, but it'll get worse before it gets better, you must be prepared."_ She warned me.

"_How long?"_ Pain was bearable as long as it didn't last too long.

"_Tomorrow at this hour, you'll hold your baby girl in your arms."_ Nadira promised.

"_Well, I guess I have to be strong until then, for my little girl."_ I'd do anything for her.

Opening my eyes after she was gone, I smiled to myself, I would just have to keep thinking of her and I'd get through it.

"What are you smiling about?" Jake came into the room, a surprised look on his face.

"She's coming Jake, our girl is coming!" I uttered and jumped up, grabbing my belly in pain.

"Nessie! What are you doing?!" He shot forward and held me tight.

"Oops, a little too much I guess!" Of course it had been too much, no full term pregnant lady goes around jumping!

"What has gotten into you?" His hands were on my face, tilting it up to look at him, he was so beautiful!

"You!" I pushed up and kissed him.

Light at first but deepening it within moments, my hands found their way to the hem of his shirt, grabbing it to move it upwards. We broke away long enough for me to pull it over his head, and toss it somewhere to the floor. Our mouths connected again, moving together with fiery intensity, when my hands moved to his belt, he hesitated. He looked at me, questioning me with his eyes, I nodded my head once. I had no idea what came over me, but my need for him was too great to ignore, and as long as I wasn't in pain, why should I.

We hadn't been intimate in two weeks, I hadn't been in the mood, and Jake wasn't one to push. But now that I had initiated it, he took his chance, and enjoyed it while it lasted. Positioning was a little tough, with my huge belly and all, but we managed. He made me feel so good, the muscles that had tensed up throughout the days, relaxed under his warm hands. He was gentle, afraid to hurt me or the baby, but he took me to great heights nonetheless. Afterwards we lay in bed together, naked and completely spent.

It seemed like forever ago that I'd been this relaxed, my body loose, my mind at ease. My Jacob did that to me, he was good to me, making me love him even more. I was just about to tell him when a sharp pain ricocheted through my belly, completely taken by surprise I gasped loudly, this one was worse than all the others up until now. Jacob startled by my sudden actions, scanned my face worriedly, trying to get an explanation out of me. But I couldn't talk, my whole body balled up in reaction to the immense pain, this was what Nadira meant when she said it would get worse. After a minute or two, my muscles relaxed again.

"It's happening Jake, call Sue, call grandpa, she's coming!" I yelled at him, anxious for them to make it in time.

Jake stumbled out of the bed, shooting into some shorts, frantically searching for the phone. When he finally did, he called them, telling them I could deliver at any minute and that they needed to hurry. Their response couldn't have been more opposite, while grandpa sounded rushed, and told Jake he'd be there within a moment. Sue laughed, told him not to worry, and that she'd be over later. What?! Later?! Was she serious, what could be more important than this, why couldn't she get here now?!

It turned out Sue had been right, there had been no rush at all, three hours later and the situation was exactly the same. Well apart from the fact that I had bathed, Jake carrying me to the bathtub in between contractions, and when I was done the same technique was applied for dressing. While I was sitting down, he rubbed me dry, pulling his hands off me when another wave hit me, as per my instructions. He had gotten a long nightgown, from thin material, putting on underwear would be plain stupid, since they would have to come off soon anyway.

Sue had checked how far along I was, I had several good reasons for not wanting my grandfather to do that. One, he was my grandfather! Second, his hands were freezing. And third, he was a he. Sure I wanted him there, in case something went wrong and we needed his medical expertise, but I wanted Sue to actually deliver the baby. When she told me happily I had dilated some, I was ready to kill. After all this, there was some, what did that mean?! It meant ten percent effaced, she explained, another ninety to go.

Another four hours later, I was at thirty percent. Time passed by slowly, as the agonizing contractions multiplied in number and strength. I was at home, there was no way that I could go to the hospital, grandpa had wanted me to deliver at their house, but I refused. If he wanted medical supplies, he would just have to go and get them! Something else that had changed over the last couple of hours, my sense of decency had vanished. You know that barrier, when you think something, but you don't actually say it, because that would be too horrible? Gone!

"Ugh, stop whining grandpa! I'm not going, can't you understand that?! Jeez, I though vamps were supposed to be smart, guess not!" I screamed at him between contractions.

The looks my family threw me, didn't even register, I couldn't care less at this point. I had the very strong urge, to reach in myself and just pull her out of me, this had to stop! But no, of course it wouldn't, I wasn't done yet. Hours passed and the day transformed into night, and I was only half way there, waiting suffering. The contractions had gotten so bad, that there was barely time to catch my breath in between, I vaguely heard Sue and Carlisle talk about me, they were worried that my body couldn't take it much longer.

The contractions kept on coming, relentlessly torturing me. During the night I puked my guts out, until I was dry heaving an empty stomach. Hours passed, Jake never faltering, staying strong at my side. My family was here in the house, but only my parents and grandpa were in the room. Sue never left either, as the only human, that must have been hard on her, but if it was, she didn't show it. She kept on encouraging me, telling me to hold on, be strong, that it would be worth it in the end.

Finally at four in the morning, after almost an hour of fighting the urge to push, they were afraid me or the baby would get hurt, if I started pushing before reaching fully effacing, I was allowed to start pushing. At first I didn't know how, on top of that I was completely exhausted, my body tormented for a total of 18 hours. But eventually I managed, Sue was apparently expecting the baby to get here soon, cause when after three or four pushes nothing happened, she told me to stop pushing after conversing with grandpa for a moment.

"Stop!? Are you kidding me! I can't fucking stop!" Did they think I was some sort of machine?! I thrashed, kicked, ripped apart all the pillows on my bed, I couldn't take it anymore! But I was utterly helpless, there was no way of quitting something like this. I cried, desperate for relief that just wouldn't come.

"Nessie, something is wrong, otherwise she would have started descending already." Sue said concerned.

"I need to go in and check what's keeping her." She sounded sorry, as if she was about to do something I wouldn't like, when her hand moved up, I knew what she meant.

"AAH! Stop, it hurts! STOP! PLEASE!" But she ignored my pleas, and my parents had to hold Jake, to keep him from yanking her away from me.

"Nessie, Nessie, relax, I'm done I promise!" Sue said sadly, she felt bad for hurting me, but a part of me realized she wouldn't have done it if it hadn't been necessary.

"What- What's wrong?" I uttered.

"She was turned upside down, her face was turned upwards towards your belly, instead of down. Normally it's not such problem, it'll just take a little longer, but I think your skin couldn't adjust any more, preventing her from passing. But I turned her head, you can try again." She smiled encouragingly. This time something did happen, the moment I started pushing I felt her move down.

"She's coming, I can feel her coming!"Yelling in ecstasy, I told Sue that she had succeeded. It burned, but it was a relief, cause I knew she would be here soon.

Then it happened, as I felt her slide further down, the first rays of sunlight came shining through the window. With a final push, she was born, then Sue was holding her, sunlight spilling over her as it rose to the sky. Sue rubbed her clean as best she could, before placing her on my chest, so I could take our beautiful daughter in my arms. Her eyes opened, her dark brown eyes meeting mine, a perfect mixture of my own and Jake's color. Jake was already next to me, his arms around us, stroking the little hair she had, already completely in love with her.

"Jake, I wanna give her another name." She was born at first light, and I wanted to name her after it.

"What were you thinking?" Jake asked gently.

"Her name would be Aurora, after the goddess of Dawn, born as the youngest rays of sun touched the earth." He nodded, tears glistening in his eyes.

So on September 13th 2014, at morning twilight, our daughter Aurora Sarah-Belle Black was born.

* * *

**AN:** She has gone through a lot, but has received the most precious gift in return. I'm ready for your opinions, so let me have it, I know a few of your are mad at me for making Nessie suffer like that!


	20. Well done Nessie

**Disclaimer: Twilight is all Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing Twilight. Though I must say, the amount of characters I do own, is rapidly increasing.**

**AN: **Now I'm gonna write the lack of reviews for last chapter off, as result of the technical problems FFnet was experiencing over the weekend! Or maybe you were to freaked out by Nessie's delivery, to leave a review. But I better see some more for this one, or I'm gonna hold the next chapter hostage, for which ransom is to be paid with comments! Not to be mean, but I really put a lot of effort into writing this fic, so as soon as I reach 70 reviews, it will be up immediately :D

A huge shout out to those of you that never leave me hanging! Thanks for the wonderful support and words of encouragement, they mean the world to me :)

This chapter is kinda sweet, we're gonna see a lot of Aurora of course, she's absolutely adorable. There's a picture of her up on my photobucket account, along with pictures of a few other characters as well ;)

* * *

Well done Nessie

~*~

POV: Jake

~*~

Gazing down at my precious baby girl, while I held her in my arms, my heart flowed over with love. Aurora was simply adorable, she had her mother's eyes, her skin a mixture of mine and Nessie's, as was her hair. When Nessie opted the name, I loved it, knowing it would suit her perfectly. It was so Nessie to know stuff like that, the name hadn't been on our list, but she had just thought of it when she held our daughter in her arms for the first time. Not long after Aurora had been born, Nessie had sunken into a deep sleep, her body completely worn out.

One of the first things we'd checked, was whether she was venomous or not, we hadn't expected her to be, but better safe than sorry. It was still a relief to find out she wasn't, since that meant it was safe for me to hold her, which I did constantly. Another thing, something Nessie would be thrilled about, was that she didn't seem to have a thirst for blood. We'd tried both baby formula as well as donated human blood, but so far she had only taken to the milk. Nessie had tried very hard to keep from drinking blood at all, limiting her feeding as much as her body could handle, and she was able to go without longer and longer.

It was three in the afternoon, most of our family had been over, only my sister Rebecca, her husband Justin, and their two sons Gabriel and Christian, hadn't seen Aurora yet. But then again, Hawaii wasn't exactly around the corner, they hadn't made it to the wedding either, but they promised to visit next summer. Nessie was still sound asleep, but according to Carlisle she needed time to heal, after her body had been strained like that. For now Bella and Rosalie were helping me with Aurora, I had the experience from when Nessie had been a baby, but that was a long time ago, and hadn't lasted very long to begin with.

Around five, I figured I'd check on Nessie again, I took Aurora upstairs with me, since I was sure Nessie wanted to see her the moment she woke up. Aurora had been asleep of and on today, but the moments she was awake, she baffled us. She was an actual baby, physically unable to do much more than a human baby, unlike Nessie when she had been only hours old. But mentally was another matter all together, Edward had been listening to her, and told her how advanced her thoughts were. The way she could plant her voice in your head, only one ore multiple minds at once, was a conscious choice. It was her way of communicating, she wasn't just sending out everything that went on in her brain.

As quietly as I could, I opened the door to the bedroom, if she was still asleep, I would just let her be. But when I stepped inside, I could see her stirring under the blankets, so I sat down next to her, leaning back onto the headboard. Aurora cooing in my arms, the sweet sound making Nessie roll over to face us, a shaky smile settling on her face. I laid down Aurora next to her, nor wanting her to strain herself to look at her, Nessie's finger touched our daughter's cheek and I saw a tear escape her.

"She's perfect Jake, she's absolutely perfect," she sighed happily, no truer words were ever spoken.

"You're not so bad yourself, you did so fucking great Ness!" I kissed her over our daughters head, it was short, but I poured every tinge of admiration I felt for her into it.

"I can't believe she made me work so hard, she's so tiny," Ness smiled. I laid down next Aurora, so she was lying between Nessie and me.

"How are you feeling, are you in any pain?" Normally she healed quickly if she got hurt, but this was not the same thing at all, so I was really worried about her recovery.

"I feel ok actually, a bit tired, and really hungry. But other than that, I think I'm fine," she stated as she moved to sit.

"Are you sure, maybe you should stay in bed. I'll get you something to eat, or some blood, if that's what you need?"

"That's really sweet of you Jake, but the first thing I wanna do now, is hold my daughter!" She stretched out her arms, for me to place Aurora in them.

Of course she would want to hold her, it had been her dream to become a mother. It was only natural that now that she was, she wanted to revel in it. So I lifted her from the bed, and laid her in her mother's arms, who was desperately awaiting her. They painted the most beautiful picture I'd ever seen, my girls together like that, the sight of them made my heart skip a few beats. Though the next it was racing in panic, as Nessie flipped open the covers, indicating she wanted to get out of bed.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I lifted Aurora out of her arms and pushed Nessie back onto the bed. She looked at me annoyed, not understanding why I had just done that.

"I really wanna get out of bed, stretch my legs, I've been lying here all day!" Tough I was happy she was feeling better, I really didn't like the idea of her walking around.

"Bella!" If I had spoken normally instead of with a raised voice as I just did, she would have heard me just fine , but had I done that, she hadn't known it was urgent. As I expected, Bella was in our room in a flash, her face struck with worry.

"Jake, that was really unnecessary!" Nessie scolded, but I ignored her as Bella rushed over to her daughter.

"Nessie! Are you ok?!" Bella asked concerned as she checked over her daughter.

"Yes mom, I'm fine!" She said a little irritated, but quickly hugged her mother to show her she wasn't really mad.

"Can you take Aurora for me so I can help Nessie?" Bella agreed silently as I shifted the warm little bundle from my arms to hers.

Though Nessie was getting impatient, as usual, and didn't wait for me to help her. The moment Aurora was secure in her grandmother's arms, I rushed to Nessie's side, and I did so just in time. Because as soon as she stood up straight, she swayed and was on her way back down again, disapprovingly I swept her up into my arms. Holding her close to me, making sure she was alright. Also I had just missed holding her like this, so now that I was I wanted to enjoy every second of it.

"Why can't you just wait a sec?" My tone was slightly irritated, what if I hadn't been there, she would have gotten hurt, and that in the horrible state she was already in.

"Maybe you were right, I think I do need some blood," the tone she used broke my heart, she was so disappointed in herself that she needed blood.

"It's ok Nessie, Carlisle said that it is quite common to feel like that after having lost so much blood. Even some human women, who have just given birth, can have cravings for a rare steak." She gave her daughter an understanding smile.

If I wasn't holding Nessie right now, I would've kissed her, Bella had said just the thing Nessie needed to hear right now. I was quite sure, no human woman would ever have a craving for mountain lion, but for now, it made her feel just a tad more human. I was suddenly dying to share the good news with her, whatever the cause, her daughter wasn't showing any need for blood at all. She had tasted some, but she had just started crying and had barely swallowed any. But I wanted my wife to get the blood she needed first, because I hated seeing her look so unhealthy.

"Do you want to eat here or downstairs?" I asked her, though I already knew the answer.

"Downstairs, I wanna see everyone!" Of course she did, before the words had even crossed her lips, I'd already been moving out of the room.

~*~

POV: Nessie

~*~

Initially I'd been frustrated that Jake had just assumed I wouldn't be fit enough to walk, but when black spots clouded my sight, I realized he'd been right. Had I honestly expected to just hop out of bed after a delivery like that, or a delivery at all, no matter how heavy or not? Apparently I had. But now that I was being carried down in Jacob's strong arms, I couldn't figure out why I hadn't just went for that in the first place. I actually felt disappointed when he sat me down on the couch, though it soon disappeared as my entire family was here with us.

"Nessie!" Dad was at my side instantly, kissing my forehead.

While I talked to my family, Jake went into the kitchen, and returned a moment later with a mug, that was way too quick for a hunting party. I furrowed my eyebrows, silently questioning where he had gotten the blood, which I could clearly smell was its content.

"I drained one for you, since we couldn't predict whether or not you were in any shape to hunt." Dad explained, he knew perfectly well my favorite was mountain lion, just as it was his.

"Thanks dad," taking the cup from Jake.

Mom sat down beside me, sensing that I wanted Aurora close to me, but a frightening though suddenly hit me, and made me move as far away from her as I could. What if the smell of blood would trigger her thirst, maybe it was best to keep blood away from her altogether, maybe it would prevent her from ever craving any.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked me, startled by the fact that I had just backed away from our daughter.

"She shouldn't be around blood, it could make her want some as well!" I uttered. The next moment I felt mom relax next to me, as she had tensed up in response to my unexpected behavior.

"Nessie, it's fine, she doesn't like it." Jake said happily, my jaw dropped.

"She doesn't?!" My daughter didn't like blood! If wasn't incapacitated at the moment, I'd be jumping up and down with joy. She would be free from the dread of having to kill your food, and having to watch an animal die because you were hungry.

"No maybe your tactics worked," we had no way of knowing if that were true or not, but I was grateful Jake had said that.

"What tactics?" Rosalie asked as she came in with a bottle of milk. Mom took it from her and sure enough Aurora started drinking the moment it reached her mouth, she suckled on it, making small noises as she did, they were like music to my ears.

"I was afraid my blood consummation would affect on how much she would have to rely on it, after she was born, so I hunted as little as possible," I said when I was done admiring my daughter drink down a bottle.

"That was a real smart thing for you to do Nessie," he said after a moment, when he reemerged from his thoughts.

"It was?" Jake asked surprised.

"Yes, it was. Compare it to a mother who drinks a lot of coffee, or worse who does drugs, it's something the child would be depending on after it'd been born. We can see she doesn't care for blood, making it safe for us to assume she has no need for it. But if Nessie hadn't been so careful, she might have taken it when we offered, in which case we would have had no idea whether she needed it, or had just grown accustomed to it." The way he laid it out for us, it made sense, and a proud sensation washed over me.

"See, I told you I wasn't crazy!" I exclaimed loudly.

"I didn't say you were Ness, I just never knew how right you'd been all along," Jake was still amazed, that my intuition had steered me to the right course.

The day ended quickly, everyone but my mom and Rosalie left, they would stay a couple of days to help out with Aurora. As I lay in bed, Aurora in my arms, I realized how much I missed Nadira right now. I wanted her with me, she should have been here when my child was born, I wanted her to meet my baby girl. A wave of sadness hit me, and I felt myself actually tearing up, I was confused about my own sudden crash of emotions. When tears slid down my cheeks , and I started sobbing silently, I was truly confused.

"Nessie, what's wrong?!" Jake came rushing out of the bathroom, his toothbrush still in his mouth.

"I don't know!" By now my sobs had grown louder, as I sat up straight, clutching little Aurora to my chest.

"Do you have any pain? Is there something wrong with Aurora?" It was so unreal, he stood there stricken with worry, while I just sat there, crying over missing my friend as if she had died.

"No- ho- ho!" The word breaking in parts due to my now uncontrollable sobbing.

"What is it then?! You're freaking me out!" Jake almost screamed at me.

"I-hi miss Na-ha-dy!" I finally managed to get out, and I watched his eyes grow wide, as he was completely stupefied by my statement.

"What?! Are you telling me that you're crying over Nadira not being here?" He had calmed down the moment he knew we were ok, but he was somewhat annoyed over the fact that I had almost given him a heart attack, while nothing was going on, nothing of consequence at least.

"Ye-he-hes!" This was getting ridiculous, I was even losing my ability to talk.

"Ok baby, I'm sorry, give me a sec." He rushed back into the bathroom, getting rid of the toothbrush and any toothpaste that was still residing in his mouth, before entering the bedroom again.

"Come here," he said after he had gotten into bed as well, and he pulled me against him, taking Aurora along with me.

He comforted me, stroking my hair, caressing my back, until I had calmed down. Eventually, our little girl started nodding off, so he placed her in her crib, in the room linked to ours, leaving the door open. Then he took me in his arms again, the one place where I always felt safe, the one place I would always belong. Not even asking a single question, not having uttered one form of complaint, he held me until I was completely relaxed.

Today was our first day as a family, our daughter being perfect in every single way, even in her appearance she was a perfect mix of both Jake and me. Today was the day we had started the rest of our lives, one I hoped would be filled with laughter, joy and happiness. And with that last remaining thought in my head, I fell asleep, as my devoting husband held me.

* * *

**AN:** I've got one word for you... Review ;)


	21. Being alpha

**Disclaimer: Twilight is all Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing Twilight. Though I must say, the amount of characters I do own, is rapidly increasing.**

**AN: ** With full realization of the fact that it's gonna make me sound like a whiny bitch, I'm thinking about wrapping up this story. It's one of the four I've currently got going, which is a lot for me, and I'm not feeling the appreciation. I apologize to the readers that do show me their support, but it's really hard to find the motivation to continue, those of you who write yourselves, probably understand what I mean.

* * *

Being Alpha

~*~

POV: Jake

~*~

"Shh! She's still asleep!" Nessie whispered as she leaped back into the bed after checking on Aurora through the open door.

"You're telling me to be quiet? I'm not the noisy one!" I whispered back, as I pulled her against me. Last week Nessie had actually woke her up, screaming my name way too loud.

"Shut it, I told you never to mention that again, if you ever wanna get some in the next ten years!" A threat she could never follow through on, she couldn't even go without a week!

"Oh sure Nessie, that'll happen, you need me just as much as I need you!" I countered, feeling pretty sure of myself.

"I need it, who says I need you?! I could always ask one of the single wolves to fill in, tell 'em your sick or something!" Though I knew she was joking, the idea had the hairs on the back of my neck stand up straight.

"You're mine Nessie, forever and always!" I growled at her playfully, seeing her eyes darken with desire, knowing perfectly well she loved it when I was acting possessive.

"Am I? Show me!" She demanded, gripping me tightly, as she twisted her arms around my neck.

"Your wish is mine to fulfill," leaning down I slowly kissed her.

I loved these time in the mornings, when the world was still asleep, focused on only each other. Nessie had recovered completely only days after the delivery, she had been worried about how she'd look after having a baby, but she was as perfect as before. Skimming my hands over her satin covered thighs, I heard he heartbeat quicken, proud that I was able to send it into a frenzy with only the simplest of touches. Smirking at her, I slid down the straps of her nightgown, lowering them enough to reveal her hardened nipples. Sucking on them gently, she started moaning, creating a strong throbbing between my legs.

"Oh Nessie, you're gorgeous, I just can't get enough of you!" I breathed into her ear, as she fumbled with my shorts.

"Don't make me wait Jake, I want you, now!" She commanded me, lust evident in her voice, who was I to deny a request like that?

Finally able to grab the waistband, she pushed the shorts down impatiently. When her hands could no longer reach, she continued with her feet, making sure they were completely gone. She tilted her hips slightly as she rubbed herself against me, driving me crazy with the wetness I could feel on the material of her panties. A low rumble rose from my chest, and I felt the wolf within me roar to life. Removing the silkiness that were her nightgown and panties in one swift move, my hand covered her mound, inhaling deep to take in the delicious scent of her arousal.

Flipping her over, I lifted her ass up in the air, pressing myself against her, running my tip between her slick folds. Her breathing was ragged, a guttural moan escaping her throat when I pushed into her forcefully. She felt so tight around me, so warm, so soft, reveling in the sensation of being inside her, I sat a steady pace thrusting into her. Firmly gripping her shoulders, I pushed myself in even further, she screamed into the pillow as I filled her whole. As I was pounding into her, picking up speed, I felt she was getting close. That's when a soft knock sounded on the front door, I froze instantly. Oh, hell no!

"Don't you dare stop, I'm almost there!" Nessie whined.

"Sure baby," I uttered, again, I'm not refusing my imprint.

As I started moving again, I reached around her, finding her sensitive spot with my fingers. Applying some pressure, I made slow circular movements, sending her over the edge. The force of her clamping down on me, was enough to send me along with her, releasing my fluids into her. Trying to catch my breath, I slipped out of her, placing a small kiss on the back of her neck. Cursing loudly, I got up and started scanning the floor for my shorts, as soon as I located them I put them on and headed towards the front door. Whoever it was knocking at my front door, they better have a damn good excuse.

"What?!" I grunted out when I swung open the door.

"Jake, I'm so sorry for interrupting, it's just, well it's important." Seth gave me an apologetic look, looking horrible he almost stuttered out his defense.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, come in, let's hear what's so damn important," I led him into the kitchen as I heard my stomach growl, since haven't eaten yet, it started complaining.

As I gestured vaguely towards one of the kitchen chairs, Seth sat down, letting his face fall into his hands. Well, it must be serious, normally Seth was always smiling, even in the worst of situations he was cheering people up. But not today, he looked as if he'd been hit by a cement truck, having the concrete poured all over him while he laid there. Wondering what had happened to him, I sat down as well, after having quickly thrown a sandwich together. Slicing it down the middle, I offered him half, but he just shook his head.

"So, tell me what's wrong," I urged, as I took a large bite.

"It's my imprint Lily, she's dating Nathan!" My hand, which was headed towards my mouth, allowing myself another bite, dropped instantly.

"Excuse me?!" Had I just heard that shit right?

"Yeah, they've been dating for a couple of weeks, and he won't back down, despite the fact that he knows she's mine!" Despite having used those words with Nessie a moment ago, I didn't agree now.

"Is she? Yours I mean? Or is that just the imprint talking?" It didn't sound like Nathan to do anything like this, for her ten others he'd say, unless this girl meant something to him. Then the conversation I had with him a couple of weeks ago, played out in my mind… could it be?

"What do you mean?! isn't that the same fucking thing?!" He said agitated.

"It isn't Seth, do you think it would be fair to say she had to be with you, because you imprinted on her, even if she didn't want to?" His expression shifted, baffled by my reaction.

"N- No, but , I can't just let it go like this, what if he imprints?!" He did have a point there, if this girl would be choosing between the two of them, she should do so knowing all the risks.

"We'll have a bonfire, Saturday, I'll ask Billy to tell her the legends, after which she can make up her own mind." My decision put him somewhat at ease, but I could tell he'd rather have me order Nathan to stay away from her. something I had no intention of doing.

"Sure, I'll tell Nate, he'll need to be there as well," with his last statement he got up and left, almost running out the kitchen door, disappearing into the woods.

Comparing myself to him, I felt horrible, the idea of Nessie wanting to date someone else, was the worst thing I could imagine. Seeing her descend the stairs, dressed in one of my old shirts, Aurora's head leaning on her shoulder, I knew she was my life. Nothing would mean anything, if she wasn't there by my side to enjoy it with me.

~*~

Sauntering back into the house I plopped down next to Nessie, she sat on the couch with Aurora in her arms, throwing her arm around me, she pulled me close. Damn I was so lucky to have her. Tonight had not gone well, not that anyone had been surprised about it of course, how was a 19 year old girl supposed to react positively to being told about werewolves? On top of that, this situation had a guaranteed unhappy ending, for at least one wolf, maybe even two.

This girl Lily, had managed to make Nathan fall for her without even trying, which had been a first. Nathan never had cared that much about any girl, now he had given away his heart to one with an imprint, Seth. She would choose one of them, or neither of them, either way, someone would get hurt. Being the alpha, I wouldn't choose sides, but this time, I was actually hiding behind my position. Seth was a good guy, I would hate it if he couldn't be with his imprint, but then again, Nathan deserved love as well.

~*~

POV: Nessie

~*~

Jake walked in with a heavy weight on his shoulders, being alpha was hard on some days, today being one of them. He had to make a decision neither Seth or Nathan were happy with, Seth hoped that telling her about the pack and imprinting, would help in choosing him, but he still thought that Jake should order Nathan to stop seeing her. Nathan in his turn, didn't want to tell her anything, he wanted things to stay as they were, since she was now with him.

Seeing the sad look on his face, I felt bad for him, having to be the one to make the decision, though I didn't think he could've handled this situation any better. He refused to take the free will from a girl, because someone imprinted on her, I agreed with him whole heartedly. But at the same time, I knew she'd choose Seth, she probably already had a hard time resisting him as it was, but if she knew about the imprint, she would cave so much faster. And sure enough, a couple of hours later, a depressed Nathan showed up at the house.

"She chose him, she never cared for me as much as she did for him." Sad Nathan, having a broken heart, it was a rare sight, one I hoped I wouldn't see again soon.

"There was nothing you could do Nate, Seth imprinted on her, the pull is just too strong," I explained, letting him know it wasn't about him personally.

"I know, and I would love to imprint, but what am I supposed to do in the meantime? Just date women I don't really care about? What kind of a life is that?! It felt good you know, being in love…" In love, had he been in love with Lily, no wonder he was so depressed.

As much as I wanted to sympathize with him, I simply couldn't imagine what it would be like for him, from the moment I started thinking about the boys, Jake had occupied my mind. I never wanted anyone other than my Jakey, so when I found out that he had imprinted to me, things clicked, it made sense. From that moment on, we'd been happy together; we've been through some things, had some fights, but between us, generally things were good. But I knew Jake had known some difficult times before imprinting on me, as hard as it was for me to think about it, he'd been in love with my mom, while she had chosen for dad.

Over the next few weeks, Nathan spend a lot of time with us, he was great with Aurora, part of me thought it was too bad he hadn't imprinted on her. But despite the fact he hadn't, he was becoming a permanent fixture in her life, caring for her almost as strong as an imprint would. She was good for him as, she helped him heal, take his mind of things. So, in addition to my family members spending a lot of time with her, we got used to having Nathan around the house. Time went by fast, as everyone said it would with children, she was growing so fast, it was it was hard to keep up. But mom and dad joked about it, telling me things were going even faster with me.

She was aging twice as fast as humans would, Carlisle expected her to reach full maturity at the age of nine, which was better than six, but still way too fast for me. At three months she started crawling around in the living room, and had me already wishing back to the time, where she'd been only a couple of days old. But time is impossible to stop, let alone turn back, so I enjoyed every moment I could with her, realizing her childhood would be over in a flash. The one good thing that came with time moving fast, was the fact that Nadira was coming home, after eight months she'd be back, and how I longed to see her.

The moment I heard, I started preparing for her arrival, with the help of my mom and aunts of course, and made sure everyone would be here when she arrived. Sending Isa to fetch Embry, gave me a good feeling, he had been moping around on the rez all this time, he'd finally have a reason to cheer up. The moment I saw the limo arrive, my heart started beating frantically, unable to keep still any longer. As soon as she was in my arms, I wanted to squeeze her to death, I'd missed her so much, it was almost to unreal that she was actually here now.

After hugging everybody but her wolf, she started looking around for him, a smile appearing on her face when she located him inside, why he was there instead of her with us was beyond me. But what happened after was what truly stunned me, instead of receiving her with open arms, Embry rushed out, leaving her behind broken and hurt. What was wrong with him?! I'd be giving him a piece of my mind, but for now my priority was Nadira, who was a wreck, and remained as such for weeks.

Instead of going after what was hers, which is what I would have done, she accepted her loss and moved on, or tried to at least. Those two have lost their minds, both were miserable without the other, but neither of them was doing anything about it, it was frustrating to say the least. To make matters worse, I could tell Nate was falling for Nadira this time, apparently now that he had opened his heart, it was impossible to close. I don't think he realized how much he was affected by her, he said he just wanted to help her out in her time of that, but it was clear to me that is was a lot more than that,

When he was finally ready to admit it, it was too late, according to him she was done with her imprint, so he wouldn't be taking any risks there. How very foolish of him, didn't he see how badly she wanted him back? Pining for Embry, she kept refusing Nathan, but then something changed, or rather, everything changed. She stormed into our place, demanding to hear from Jake whether or not Embry had cheated on her. As I was trying to reassure her he wouldn't do such a thing, she looked passed me, and kept staring at Jake. To my surprise, he admitted that it was true!

He explained to her that he had known, but promised Embry not to bring it up, though he had warned him that he wouldn't lie to Nady if she flat out asked him. That he was really sorry, but it wasn't his secret to share, but that he thought she deserved the truth since he considered her family. Satisfied with his explanation, she left eventually, sadly for Jake, I wasn't so understanding. Seething with anger I turned to him, how could he have kept this from me, I'm his wife dammit, he should have told me!


	22. War

**Disclaimer: Twilight is all Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing Twilight. Though I must say, the amount of characters I do own, is rapidly increasing.**

**AN:** Wrapping up doesn't happen overnight, I'll try to get everything I wanted in there, within a few chapters. Also, I've received a few very sweet messages about this story, for which I'm very grateful. So, thanks for the support!

Something else I wanted to bring to your attention, Vamp-Feenfreak412 has posted the first chapter of her story Something Else Completely. Which revolves around Julian, Jared and Kim's son, and his imprint Amalia from the Bronx. I'm so thrilled she's writing it, so go check it out, it's on my favorite's page!

* * *

War

~*~

POV: Jake

~*~

The fact that Nadira and I finished our conversation, didn't mean the subject was actually closed. As expected Nessie raised hell at me, for not being honest with her. This was Nessie full out, she was the most caring and loving person I knew, everything she did, guided by her emotions. And since she always had everybody's best interest at heart, that usually translated to an overly positive and basically happy person. But having her thoughts and feelings on display like that, had a flip side.

Especially in situations where she felt betrayed, her sharp tongue lashed out. Not intentionally hurting anyone, but not everybody was able to handle such honesty when it was aimed at them. Knowing her as well as I did, I was used to it, though that didn't keep me from preparing myself for a verbal ass whooping. She stayed mad at me for two days, but in the end she realized I was just keeping my promise to Embry, and it didn't really have anything to do with her. And when Embry finally managed to work things out, she was completely passed it.

"No! Daddy!" Rory's clear voice rang through the kitchen, with a smile Ness handed me the knife.

"Well, if that isn't clear than I don't know what is," she said amused.

Aurora was looking at me, her bottom lip sticking out in an adorable pout. Ness had been ready to make her a sandwich, but our stubborn little girl had something else in mind. Aurora had been doing that a lot lately, whenever one of us would want to do something for her, she'd refuse, and demand the other one do it instead. According to my dad we were spoiling her, and he was probably right, but we just couldn't refuse her. So as a result, I was now making my officially nine month old daughter a peanut butter sandwich. But so long as that was the worst of it, I would have no reason to complain.

It was just when summer came peeking around the corner things changed, Alice started looking worried, and as I remembered her promise to me to look out for the Volturi, I assumed the worst. After some pushing and prodding she gave in, they were plotting yet again, they were still in the early stages of it all, but that wasn't the point. I was sure they'd never stop until they had their claws on my girls, and that was something I refused to see happening. That meant it was time to put my plan in motion.

Like clockwork, our very own sister's witch sensed something was up, the moment me and Nathan started talking about how we would go about taking out the Volturi. So here we were now, the four of us discussing strategies. Nessie knew what we were up to, but wanted no part of it, she understood, but didn't like it. It wasn't as easy as we had initially assumed, not only did we want the advantage, we needed the element of surprise. Which meant they had be under the impression that they were in full control and we had to make sure they wouldn't suspect anything. What brought us to the idea of feeding their psychic false visions, but they had to add up to what was actually happening, in order for them not to see right through it.

Also, we needed to start training, there were a lot of young wolves, who had never seen any action. That's how we began, while he wolves were scheduled for training three nights a week, with the Cullen's of course, our witch girls dealt out mental stabs at our mortal enemy. Dropping hints at every chance they got, which was quite often. Mainly because training this intense, spending that much time with each other, brought forward plenty of irritation and resentment amongst the wolves. These created perfect images to send to the Volturi, appearing as if we were scattered instead of forming a union.

On top of that, we pretended to be thinking about running, because we wanted this final battle to take place at a safe distance from our homes and families. Things remained quiet, and we went on with preparations undisturbed. But after another year passed and the winter of 2016 came knocking on our door, the occasion to strike presented itself. In the forests, spread out along the borders of Alberta and British Colombia, in Canada, was where it would happen. Being that far away from home presented a situation we'd never found ourselves in before, we'd be apart from our imprints and families for a long time.

The entire community was restless, and seeing our imprints that scared and upset during the weeks before we left, was gut wrenching. It made me feel so terribly guilty, and I was ready to blow the whole thing off at least five times. Nathan was the one who held strong, reminded me what would happen if we didn't strike first. Because no matter how you put it, we'd be going to war with them eventually, at least this way we had a chance at victory. If we were to wait, we'd lose the edge we had now, and surely suffer more losses.

The morning we were scheduled to leave, January 20th 2017, I spent in bed with my gorgeous Nessie. Our daughter, now two and half years old, but looking like a five year old still sound asleep in her own room. The thought of leaving them tore at my heart, but it was safer this way. I made passionate love to her, pouring everything I felt into our final moments together. She'd been strong, she hadn't cried once, promising me she'd handle it, she'd be ok. But as she came, she latched on to me, and let out my name in gasps, along with a single tear that rolled down her check.

"I'll be back soon Ness, I'm coming back to you," as I slid in and out of her, I kissed away the single tear that had breached her façade.

"Promise me, promise me you'll be back," she panted, "I can't do it alone."

"You think I'd leave the two of you? Never!" As I emptied myself inside of her, I sealed my promise, before collapsing on top of her.

"The three of us," she said softly as her fingers crawled through my hair.

I lifted myself up to look at her, did she just say three. "What?" I breathed.

She placed my hand on her lower belly, "we're having another baby," a radiantly bright smile appeared on her lips.

"Are you sure?" She had totally knocked me off my feet with that announcement.

"Yes. So you have to come back, I can't do it alone," Nessie pulled my face to hers, and solemnly placed a wet kiss on my lips.

The joy of becoming a father for the second time, resulted in another round between the sheets. Our overly energetic Rory burst into the room, while we lay huddled up together, in perfect bliss, just having caught our breaths after our very intense double morning workout. It would be even harder to leave them now, but then again, it was one hell of a motivator to get back.

The only two humans joining our group were Nadira and Fathiya, which caused mixed feelings amongst the wolves and the imprints as well, bat that was unavoidable. It was simple, we needed them. Of course Embry and Taylan were worried about them, but they should be alright, since it wasn't the first time they would be joining us. But for some reason Embry was overly grumpy about it, complaining that Nadira shouldn't have to ride on his back the entire time, that she shouldn't be participating in the fight, that it was too dangerous.

During the first hours it became obvious something was going on with the two of them, he was falling behind rapidly, though he was nowhere near tired. But when I asked him what was going on, he simply commented that he wasn't allowed to discuss it. That was it, if there was something interfering with our mission I needed to know what it was, so I called in a break. The moment I did, Embry and Nadira separated from the group to start arguing behind a few trees.

"What the hell is going on here?" I had interrupted their bickering, now they stood looking at me as if I had just told them to drop and give me twenty.

"Ugh, just tell him!" Nadira angrily threw her hands up in the air, and walked away.

Whatever I was expecting, what he told me was not it. Suddenly I completely understood what he was so upset about, I couldn't imagine Nessie doing something like that.

~*~

POV: Nessie

~*~

This was different, so very different from the last time the pack had left LaPush to fulfill their everlasting duty to protect the tribe. They had been gone two days then, which had felt like forever then. But this was infinitely worse, they had been gone for two weeks, with not a single word from them. It was maddening , not having a clue of how things were, on top of that morning sickness was starting to play up. This was the third time I hung over the toilet, ridding myself of the meal I had an hour ago.

"Does she have to exaggerate it like that? Does she think it's worse for her, just because she has a kid?" That was Lily, complaining about me.

That was the millionth time I had heard her whisper about me behind my back, apparently Seth hadn't informed her about my vampire hearing. Until now I had never realized it, but the reason she never talked to me, was because she despised me. I had no idea what I had done to deserve such contempt, but I was getting sick of it, who did she think she was.

"Are you done?!" Slamming the bathroom door behind me, I stepped into the living room, ready to draw blood.

"Nessie!" Leah, came out of the kitchen the moment she heard me yell.

We were gathered at her place, as we had most days, she had transformed into a mother superior, the moment her twins had been born. Now she stood in the living room, her apron still strapped to her, as she had left her cooking when she came running to us. She was clearly I undecided between me, her adoptive daughter's best friend, and Lily, her brother's imprint.

"I'm sorry Leah, but I've had it with her whining, she doesn't even know me, where does she get off judging me!" My outburst had the entire room quiet, and all eyes watching me.

"Do you wanna know where I get off?! It's your fault we're here! Cause the Volturi is so extremely interested in the vamp-human freak and her freaky baby!" Aside from gasps, nobody dared to speak.

"Excuse me?!" That girl had some nerve, calling me a freak.

"You heard me! Your husband, the mighty alpha, made them all risk their lives, so he could keep you! Do you really think that's fair?!" Ok, that's not how it went, Jake would never make them do anything.

"He did no such thing, they all volunteered! Besides, don't you think I'm worried too, you're not the only one with a wolf out there!" Was she really this selfish?!

"Your one to talk, barfing your guts out every ten seconds, don't you think that's a little over dramatic!" She had stood up from the couch, and was yelling at me as I was at her.

"Ok, that's enough! The both of you, quit it now! It's bad enough without having the two of you here, screaming at each other." Leah let out a deep sigh, and I instantly felt guilty.

Tom had decided to go as well, and of course Seth was with them, and since they needed Nadira, she was gone too. Yet here we were, in her house, going off at each other. What the hell was wrong with me?! So we agreed to a truce, but it was clear we only did it to please our hostess. Maybe it was done for now, but I was practically dying to give her a piece of my mind. But it wasn't fair to put Leah through this, so I would play nice for her sake. Throughout the next weeks things got worse between Lily and me, the underhand remarks were growing more obvious and vicious at the same time.

"That's mine! Give it back!" Isa screamed at Madeline.

Isa had been hard to be around ever since Nadira and Embry left, she felt lonely, and was scared of losing the two people that were like parents to her. While Madeline wasn't so pleasant herself, with Seth and her own imprint gone as well. Of course all of us had to deal with stuff like that, but for the seven year old girls it was that much harder. Before any of us could intervene, Maya was there, though she was as young as they were, she serviced as the voice of reason.

"Maddy, could you help me with the twins? Mom is a bit tired." Glancing at Kim, I could tell she was just fine and that Maya had jus used it as a distraction.

"What are your brothers up to now?" Maddy let out a deep sigh, but got up nonetheless.

Of course the 1,5 year old twins, Tobias and Julian, would be up to something, how could they not be, so it had been a fairly riskless move from Maya's part, but an effective one despite of it. Sage and Chrissy were running after them as we spoke, soon joined by Maya, Maddy and even Isa. Even Aurora, who had been spending her time on her own at first, had found her place between the Uley's. She missed her father and Nathan very much, as she did my family.

Aiylen, Sam and Emily's youngest, would be turning four this summer, had been her companion for the past two weeks now. Along with it, I made an interesting observation. My little Aurora would sneak a peek at Rafi, one of the Uley twins, whenever she did I could see the admiration appear on her face. Of course, the almost nine year old Rafi, who had been playing endless amounts of computer games with his brother Levi, didn't have a clue about her interest in him.

A little over a month after they had left, I woke with a bad feeling, which I was unable to shake of as the day progressed. Romy was the first to notice something was wrong, asking me what was going on as I stood up to go to the bathroom again. The morning sickness was beginning to fade, but now the frequency of need to release my bladder was increasing. Not wanting to give in to my uncomfortable feeling, and wanting to keep the other girls from freaking out, I shrugged it off.

But when I closed the bathroom door behind me I could feel myself slipping, blackness surrounded me before I could yell for help. I had no idea how long I'd been on the floor, but slowly voices started getting through, one in particular.

"Seriously, is it necessary to take up the bathroom this long," it was a soft aggravated remark, not intended for anyone's ears but her own, but I could hear it.

"Hmm," the sound produced my vocal cords no more than a murmur, unable to produce anything louder.

"Nessie?" Her voice accompanied by an impatient knocking sounded through the door, but I was unable to answer.

There was some rummaging at the door, followed by hasty footsteps.

"Oh god! Nessie, are you ok?" As I tried to open my heavy eyelids, I found her face in front of me, hanging over me as I laid there on the cold tiled floor.

"What happened, should I get someone?!" Panic was visible on her face.

"No… No, I'm ok." My voice was raspy, and didn't sound at all like my own.

"Are you sure, you don't look ok to me," but the panic had dissipated already.

"Yes, this happened last time too, when I refused to drink blood. I'm pregnant," I looked at her, trying to gauge her reaction.

"You're… Wait, what did you say, why would you refuse to drink blood? Don't you like, need it?" She asked hesitantly.

"Well, it's just that, it's bad enough that I need it, but if I can prevent my child from needing it, I'll do whatever it takes." She stared at me in disbelief.

That was when the friendship between Lily and me was ignited, which was something I was very happy about, but even after everything was cleared up between us, I had that nasty feeling something was terribly wrong. And when we came back to the living room, it was confirmed by Romy, who let out a high pitched squeal and dropped to the floor.

"Oh no, please don't! NOOOO!"

* * *

**AN:** So, I'm not finished just yet ;)


	23. Waiting

**Disclaimer: Twilight is all Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing Twilight. Though I must say, the amount of characters I do own, is rapidly increasing.**

**AN:** Thanks so much for the reviews, it shows me that there are still a few of you who actually enjoy the story! Although I do think I created a lot of Lily haters. No worries, Lily was just scared, she didn't know Nessie at all, but the idea of her being part vampire disagreed with her logic. Now that she and Nessie have gotten to know each other, the air is cleared, and Lily won't be that nasty anymore :D

* * *

Waiting

~*~

POV: Nessie

~*~

"Romy!" I was at her side in an instant, knowing about her mental link with Fathiya had me fearing for something horrible.

"She's gone!" Romy started sobbing, panic flooded me, there weren't that many options, if it was a she.

"Who?! Who's gone?! Please tell me!" I yelled frantically.

"Fathiya," she whispered, before breaking down in tears.

Eventually we got out of her, that Fathiya had opened the connection, only to say goodbye to her sister in her final moments. We didn't know anything for sure, but Romy was convinced her sister had died, and was impossible to calm down. All we could do was wait, and prey that she was wrong, that Fathiya had been knocked unconscious for some reason, thus unable to keep open the connection. We made sure Romy was never alone, one of us always with her.

"Do you think they're ok?" Lily asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I think they are, otherwise we would feel it," I sounded more sure than I was. Hadn't been having a horrible feeling all day? Would that mean something had happened to Jake?

During the endless waiting, Lily and I grew a lot closer, she was the only one her that knew I was pregnant. This time there was no voice entering our thoughts, that seemed to be exclusive to my little Rory. She was still able to do it, but she had control over it now, and barely ever used it. It made me wonder about this one, would it be another girl, or a boy, looking just like his dad? Nadira would be able to tell me, if she were here, the thought of something happening to her made me feel sick to my stomach.

"Ness, you ok?" Lily must have seen something was up.

"I was thinking about Nadira, she isn't a wolf, she just a fragile human," which was exactly why it was so scary what Romy was saying about her sister.

"Just like Fathiya you mean," Lily was one to say what everyone was thinking, but no one dared saying.

"Exactly," I whispered, afraid to make it more real if I said it out loud.

Waiting for our wolves to return to us was impossibly hard, it took a lot out of us, to be away from our imprints in the first place. Not knowing if they were alright or not, was unbearable. At least the children were having a good time, well not the child imprints of course, but the others did. They didn't quite understand the gravity of it all, and were able to play freely. I started noticing my daughter following around Rafe Uley, she looked up at him in a way I'd never seen her do, I started thinking she was having her first crush, which was so incredibly cute.

When all of us felt a change in the pull we'd only felt getting weaker until now, we knew they were coming. it had been weeks, and we could hardly believe it was happening. The weird thing was that Lily felt as if Seth was still very far away, while to me it felt Jake could appear at any moment. We got outside when we couldn't stand to stay inside any longer, and the moment I saw Jake, I flew at him, so desperate to make sure he was unharmed. When I was sure he was all there, I couldn't keep myself from attacking his lips, my need for him too big to contain.

It wasn't until Aurora called out to us, we broke apart, at first I was a little embarrassed that I'd been rolling around with him on de ground like that. But it became clear that I wasn't the only imprint ready to pounce her wolf with every fiber of her being. Then I saw Lily's concerned face, more importantly, she wasn't surrounded by Seth's arms, which was completely wrong right now. Putting my hand on Jake's face, I asked him if the other wolves were ok, to which he replied with a quick nod. But when I asked about Fathiya, he diverted his eyes.

Romy had been right, Fathiya hadn't survived the battle. Wolves had gotten hurt before, but never had we lost anyone in battle. To think that Fathiya hadn't been able to protect herself like wolves could. Nor had she been able to heal herself, like the wolves could. The reason for that was simple, they were made for killing vampires, she hadn't been. Actually, this had never been her battle to begin with, she had just been dragged along into it, by all of us. It was wrong that she was the one to fall victim, it was unfair that she was the one not to make it.

The injured wolves arrived with Embry and Nadira, and now that Lily and her little sister Maddy had their wolves by their side again, I was able to focus all my attention on Nadira. She was in a dazed state, Embry told me she had tried to heal her sister over and over again, without result until she passed out, immediately going at it again when she came to. He was very worried about her and the baby, because it turned out, I wasn't the only one who was with child.

Forcing Nadira to get checked out by Carlisle, we knew she and the baby were ok, at least physically they were. Mentally was another thing though, according to Carlisle she was in shock. Those damned vampire wannabe's had killed her sister right in front of her, which was bound to be traumatic. Then there was Taylan, he was a complete mess, we didn't know what to do with him. Another thing we didn't want to discuss, was Fathiya's funeral. The Denali had kindly taken care of transporting her body to LaPush, since it was hard for us to deal with it.

But the two people closest to her, were in no condition to say goodbye to her right now. Nadira was the first of the two to come back to reality, I think unconsciously, it was the fact that she was carrying a child, one who needed her to take care of herself, was what brought her back to us. Taylan took a lot longer, but eventually he was physically strong enough to bury his imprint. After the funeral, it took him at least a few months to fully recover, but at some point, all the marks had disappeared for his face and body.

But I don't think he'd ever get over the loss of his imprint, the idea of losing Jake made my soul chill, the fact that he was still breathing was a miracle on its own. With that everything was said, because he wasn't doing much else. Romy and Logan took care of him, he hardly ever got out of the house, never talked with anybody besides them. He even refused to see Nadira and Isa. Which was killing them, I could tell that even Isa was eager to receive any information on his condition as well.

Our daughter Selene announced her arrival on May 8th 2017, I had the first contraction around ten in the morning, and nine hours later she was here, not too long after sunset. Nadira gave birth to a very cute baby boy two months later, a full month ahead of schedule, which meant he was absolutely tiny. But within a few weeks, he'd grown so much, you would never have guessed he was a preemie. Being a mom was good for Nadira, it gave her life that much more purpose.

Soon we were able to sort of enjoy motherhood together, our kids would be best palls, I just knew it by looking at them. We got together as much as possible, Aurora and Isa, who had been living with them ever since her grandmother died, were growing closer each time we did, they were well on their way of becoming very good friends. Since they were both in need of one, we could only be grateful that they got along so well.

It was hard for me that my family decided to move to Europe, but they wanted to be part of building some sort of council, which would be replacing the Volturi. Soon after Selene had been born, I had to say goodbye to them. At least I knew that I would be able to visit them, whenever I wanted to.

~*~

POV: Jake

~*~

Coming home to my girls was the best feeling in the world, knowing I wouldn't have to worry about them being taken away from me, added to my euphoria. Nessie looked so healthy, being pregnant looked good on her. She flew at me as fast as her feet could carry her, managing to knock me on my back when she threw herself at me. They'd felt us coming, like we had felt the distance between us and our imprints shrink, until there was almost nothing left. So when we emerged from the tree line, they were there already, impatiently awaiting us.

"You're ok, you're ok!" She sobbed against my chest, her heart beating frantically.

Being half vampire, allowed her to reach me faster than the other girls could reach their men. Soon, everywhere you looked, people were hugging and kissing each other. With in the background the retired wolves, who had made sure our families stayed protected while we were away. We were still on the ground, which instantly made me worried about Nessie, she should've known better than to run into me at full force, she could've hurt herself or the baby.

"Nessie, you have to be careful, please don't do stuff like that, if you don't want me to die of a heart attack." She huffed at me.

"Oh please, you're going off to war, and I can't hug you when you come back alive?! That's the biggest crap I've ever heard!" She smiled before grabbing my face, molding her lips with mine, making everything around us disappear.

Hearing my daughter yell out for us, brought us back to reality. Which was when my eye fell on one of the Uley twins, I think it was Rafe, holding hands with my little Aurora. He was being very sweet, making sure she got to me and her mother ok, but there was a nagging feeling in my gut as I watched them interact. Rory clung to him like he was her personal savior, adoration visible in her eyes. Damn, she was only two, did this stuff had to start so early?

"Thanks Rafe," Nessie said sweetly when they reached us, while Rory closed her arms around my neck, squeezing me as tight as she could.

It didn't take long for a mass panic to set in, after all, there were quite a few of us missing, Embry and Nadira would bring Seth, Caleb and Taylan by car. The Denali would make sure Fathiya got here, so that we could bury her here, at home. Maddie and Lily were first to freak out, both their wolves were missing. But not long after others started looking around Seth, Caleb, Embry, Nadira and Fathiya. Nessie was looking up at me with big scared eyes, begging me to tell her, her best friend was ok.

It took a lot of trouble to get everybody quiet enough for me to tell them what had happened, and that the others were coming by car. Injured yes, but alive, and they would recover completely when reunited with their imprints. It was harder to talk about the loss we had suffered, Romy was inconsolable, being held tight by Logan, who wasn't doing too well himself. And the worst part was, we had to lie about it to her parents, they didn't know about us, they didn't even know their daughter had been a witch.

It took another two days to get here, they had to stop regularly, to take care of their injuries. During those days, Nessie spent a lot of time with Lily and her sisters. Which was a surprise to me, since Seth had always told me Lily disliked Nessie very much, for being half vampire. But they were getting along very well now, and I could tell she was able to offer some support, as long as they were waiting for Seth and Caleb. After they got back, she spent as much time as she could with Nadira, who desperately needed her best friend right now.

Our biggest concern at the moment, was creating a new sort of council, replacing the Volturi. Because though we were all happy they were no longer her, we do realized the vampire world needed to have rules, and someone to enforce those rules. The Denali were the first to volunteer, they'd stayed longer in Canada, than the Cullen's had been in Forks. It was time for them to move on, and they liked the idea of living in Europe.

But since it would be impossible to get the entire vampire community to go vegetarian, as the Denali and the Cullen's had, there would have to be other's in the council as well. To our surprise Benjamin and Tia offered to join as well, and much to Nessie's displeasure, the Cullen's were thinking about moving to Europe as well. Which was understandable, they were having trouble keeping up appearances here, never had they stayed as long in one place as they were now.

Not all of the them wanted to be in the council, but Carlisle, Edward and Jasper did. They understood better than most, how important it was to uphold vampire law. And though Nessie was very sad about it, they went to Europe, not long after our second daughter had been born. Nessie gave birth to Selene Alice-Rose on May 8th 2017. Since Aurora had been named after the goddess of Dawn, when she was born during sunrise, and our second daughter had been born at night, we decided to name her after the goddess of the moon.

This time the delivery wasn't so terrible as it had been last time, well, at least she didn't have to endure being in labor as long as she had with Aurora. What was a great help, was having Nadira with her. Nadira was about six months pregnant herself, when Nessie went into labor. And despite Embry pleading with her not to use her powers, to relieve Nessie from some of the pain she was in, towards the end she did it anyway, unable to watch her friend suffer like that.

Selene looked more like me than her sister did, she was darker, but it soon became clear that she also had inherited my character. Having baby Selene, was nothing like having baby Aurora. Aurora had been calm, easy going and soft tempered. While Selene was restless, stubborn and a hot head. We all agreed on that within a few days after she'd been born. Thank god Aurora was a heavy sleeper, because her gorgeous feisty little sister dragged us out of bed on a regular basis. Not that she was a baby that cried a lot, she just wanted the attention, especially in the middle of the night.

The one thing they did have in common, was their appetite, and like her sister's, Selene's diet did not include blood of any kind. Weather it had been Nessie's dietary habits, of keeping from drinking blood as much as she could manage, or not, we had no idea. But we were grateful for it nonetheless, but especially Nessie was, who saw her need for blood as the major thing separating her from humans. She didn't realize that her desire to be human, probably made her more humane than most humans were.


	24. Making dreams come true

Disclaimer: Twilight is all Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing Twilight. Though I must say, the amount of characters I do own, is rapidly increasing.

AN: As you can probably tell we've been passing through time a little faster, as we will this chapter, but it won't be too chaotic, I promise :D

That said… have fun, and please tell me what you think!

* * *

Making dreams come true

~*~

POV: Nessie

~*~

"Daddy! Can I go play with Rafe? Please daddy please!" Aurora was bouncing beside our bed, begging her father to take her to play with Rafe Uley, as if here life depended on it.

According to him, they'd been spending way too much time together. But the longer it went on, the more it became clear Rory was the one initiating it. Rafe was a sweet kid, but he wasn't the one calling her to come over, that was all her. Even though she was gaining on him, age wise, he still saw her as that little girl who wanted him to play with her dolls. She followed him around whenever she got the opportunity, which wasn't very often, because him and Sam weren't exactly close. Sure, things had gotten a lot better when he retired, but they'd never be close friends.

Thank god she had also found a friend in Isa, who had turned nine this April, and with Aurora's 5th technical birthday coming up, she'd physically be about ten. On top of that, it was much easier for them to hang out, with their moms being best friends, they saw each other almost on a daily basis.

Selene had just turned two, and was beginning to lose interest in playing with Nadira's two year old son Micah, who up until now had been her best friend. The children within the pack family who were a few years older, suddenly were much more interesting. Soon I'd have to drop off Aurora at Nadira's, while getting together with Camille or Rachel, whose children Faye and Jamie, were closer to Selene's physical age. Kim would be another option, Tobias and Julian had just turned four, but as twins they often were satisfied playing amongst themselves.

"Sure honey, I'll call Emily," I answered for him, when he just sat there, looking at her.

"Ness, do you really think that's-" He uttered.

"Yes I am, he's a good kid, and it's good for her to interact with others outside the family. Apart from him and Isa, she keeps to us and on top of that, Selene has a play date with Faye today, and I could use an afternoon alone with my husband," I wrinkled my eyebrows at him suggestively.

Now, that was something he couldn't deny of course. But the conversation didn't quite went as I had expected. Emily had difficulty telling me, mostly because she didn't agree, but also because she didn't want to hurt me. Apparently last week Quil had to phase in front of the twins, of course they knew about the pack since their father hadn't retired until they were five. But this was different, there was a vampire in close range, and he had to go into full battle mode, something quite different than a wolf phasing to give a kid a piggy back ride.

It had brought on a lot of questions, about the pack and their duties, which naturally included the threat of vampires. The moment they'd found out about me being half vampire, I was written off entirely, as well as my vampire family. Along with it, Rafe didn't want anything to do with Aurora anymore. Apparently Emily and Sam had gotten into a huge argument over it, because according to her, his attitude towards our family, and the way he'd told them about us, had instigated their sudden hatred. But no matter how she argued and tried to talk with her boys, their mind was made up. Jake sat up, waiting for me to get off the phone, he knew something was wrong.

"Rory sweetie, today isn't a good day to play with Rafe, maybe another time. Why don't you call Isa, and see If she has time to play?" I said calmly to my daughter, but inside of me, a storm raged. Waves of guilt and anger pushing at each other, fighting to come out as strongest, while drowning me with emotions.

The moment Rory had left the room, I turned to Jake, "Aurora won't be playing with Rafe anymore," I said, sadness filling my voice.

"Why the hell not?!" Ok, it was one thing not to like them hanging out because of him, but a whole other thing to have them holding off because of her, this would have him very upset.

"He doesn't want too anymore, now that he knows she's part vampire," I spoke so softly that he could barely hear me.

"What?!" He roared.

"Quiet, don't let Rory hear it, she'll be heartbroken!" Glancing at the door to see if there was any sign of Rory having heard us, before I continued with the conversation.

"They can't do this, I'm going over there right now!" Jake jumped up from the bed, no doubt determined to give Sam a piece of his mind.

"Stop Jake, there's nothing we can do. What was your plan, ordering Rafe to hang out with Rory? You can't force him if he doesn't want to, he's entitled to his own opinion, no matter how screwed up it might be." I let out a deep sigh. Never would I have thought, my heritage would become a source of discrimination within the pack.

Aurora grew sadder when she began to realize there would be no more play dates with Rafe, she missed him so much, and we couldn't bring ourselves to tell her what his reason for avoiding her was. But it was breaking my heart to see her like this, especially since Isa her best friend by now, was just as depressed as Aurora was. She had become an imprint under very unusual circumstances, leading to her imprint to refuse to have anything to do with her. They were becoming such a said pair, and as a child imprint, I didn't quite understand their loneliness myself, so I was unable to help them.

As a result Aurora and Jake grew closer, because as awkward as it was, he had longed like that for my mom for a long time, before he imprinted on me. While Jake didn't like the idea of a wolf imprinting on his little girl, I knew how great it felt, and hoped it would happen for her too. Nathan was trying his hardest to fill the job until mister right would come along. But even though he was very sweet, I knew it wouldn't be the same as an actual imprint. Eventually she stopped mentioning him, she seemed to have moved on, though a small part of me didn't really believe it.

The son Jake so desperately wanted, was born on January 31st 2022, we named him Liam, after his grandfather William. He was a lighter version of his dad, and a lot easier to deal with than his big sister Selene, who at the age of five, had the capacity to drive both Jake and me absolutely insane. She made friends quite easily, but never stayed with them long. The moment she started outgrowing them, she moved on to the next. Right now her best friend was Aiylen, who didn't share her brothers Rafe and Levi's ideas when it came to our family.

Much to Aurora's aggravation, though she'd never admit it, Selene was over at the Uley's on a regular basis visiting Aiylen, since Emily told her she was more than welcome. She was having a lot of trouble accepting her sons behavior towards us, and made them act polite to Selene, even though she knew perfectly well it was nothing more than a facade. Since Aurora was starting to get bored, and desperately wanted to be a normal teenager, we decided to allow her to enroll in school next year, seeing as she was almost done growing.

Which was where she found out exactly how hard and painful it was, to be ignored by someone you cared for so much. Without that being the intention, she ended up starting high school, in the exact same year, the Uley twins were. Resulting in her having to endure classes with Rafe every day, having to see him, but unable to talk to him. Lily promised us to keep an eye out for her, since she had just started as a guidance councilor at the high school.

I myself was getting quite restless, not that I didn't love being a mom, but I wanted more, something I could pour my heart and soul into. The problem was, that I just didn't know yet what that something might be. Jake, Embry and Tom had the garage, which was doing very well, Tom and Leah were thinking about moving to Seattle, to open up another shop there. On top of that, I missed my family very much, who had all been living in Europe for the past six years.

"Mommy!" Liam was waving at me from the back yard, gesturing me to come to him, where he stood hunched over along with Jake obviously studying something very interesting to them.

The huge occasion was a small plant that was starting to sprout from the earth, Liam and I had planted it together, but honestly I never expected it to actually grow. Right then and there, I knew what I wanted to do. I'd grow plants and flowers, the rarest and most unusual ones there were. I'd need a glass house for the ones that needed warmer temperatures to grow in, I could already see what it would look like. I'd open up a shop, where people could come and buy them from me.

"That seems like a perfect idea," Jake's voice brought me back from my thoughts.

My hand was on his neck, through which I'd unconsciously I'd shown him my dream, as I'd dreamt it for the first time. Sill connected to him, I silently promised him we'd toast on making dreams come true, later that night. The look he gave me, could still make me feel like the most precious woman in the world, and I knew that would never change.

~*~

POV: Jake

~*~

September 18th 2023

Ness and I were happy together, something I was sure would never change. We had three healthy and beautiful children, what more could we want for. Nessie had finally found her calling, as I had when I was only twelve. We had purchased the enormous piece of land behind our house, and she had started up a business. In the greenhouses she grew the most beautiful flowers and plants, a little shop in the front made it possible for her to sell her creations.

She had dragged along Nadira, who with her magical powers added to their capacity to grow the rarest of flowers. Those two absolutely loved working together, after the ten years they'd known each other, they still were as close as they were then. Both had put three children onto this world, their youngest barely a year old. The kids had plenty of room of room to run, in the greenhouse, so often they just brought them along. Everything seemed perfect, seemed being the operative word.

Two weeks ago it had been Aurora's first day of high school, something she had been waiting for since she was 7. Now that she was only weeks away from her 9th birthday and therefore had almost fully matured, we figured it would be safe. As thrilled as she had been that morning, that upset she had been when she returned. That Uley kid was really pushing it. I wanted nothing more than to go over there and give him a piece of my mind, but Nessie told me not to.

The moron had to be completely blind if he couldn't see how special she was, she had inherited both her mother's kindness and beauty. He had ignored her the entire day, pretending he hadn't a clue who she was, like he didn't remember all those hours they'd spent together. She pretended not to be hurt, but she couldn't fool me. For years she had been coming to the garage with me, she turned out to have a gift when it came to cars, spending entire days as a grease monkey. Now that she was attending school her time was limited, but as often as she could, she came by when school let out.

Most of the wolves worked for one of the companies owned by pack members during high school, mostly after they graduated they started their own business, or went away to college, while others became fulltime employers locally. Michael Graham and Dylan Lake had started working here when they were in high school, and had both stayed on after that, not wanting to leave their imprints. Michael had imprinted on Claire's older sister, Nora not long after he phased when he was 15, and she 14. Dylan had imprinted on Quinn, Collin's daughter, when she was only two years old. Rory worked alongside of us, being at least as capable, if not more, as the rest of us.

Nessie was so worried about her, without a clue on how to get through to her. More than once she had expressed her frustration with her daughter's situation, how she was unable to comprehend what she was going through. She had outgrown Isa, who had turned 14 this April, she still hung out with her regularly, but the role of confidant didn't quite fit anymore. Anyone could see she was lonely. She was making friends in school, apparently she got a along quite well with Claire's stepsister Jenna.

Selene was an entirely different story, she took more after her aunts than her parents, the girl was so careless with other people's feelings. Aiylen Uley had been her best friends for a few years, until she had outgrown her. After Aiylen, her next victim had been her cousin Luca Cooper, Rachel and Paul's son. She was hunting for a new one right now, and I was sure it wouldn't take her long to find one. Isa, was closest in age, but she wouldn't bite, loyal to her best friend Aurora.

The one thing that kept me from worrying about Selene too much, was her fascination with Nadira's gifts, which had her trailing after Nadira very often, pleading with her to show her something. Micah was always happy to have Selene around, the kid had a huge crush on her ever since he could walk, for his sake I hoped he'd get over her real soon, cause she would most certainly break his heart. She thought it was cute, but often felt like she didn't have time to deal with his childish infatuations.

Apart from working with Nessie, Nadira saw people who couldn't be cured by modern medicine. Her gifts were a well kept secret, patients were referred to her by Ryan Lake, who was a psychiatrist and had went to college with Kyle Graham. Kyle had taken over for Carlisle when the Cullen's went to Europe and now had a local practice. Which was where Nadira saw those patients, who couldn't find an alternative solution for their illnesses or other problems.

Our little boy Liam was one and a half years old, making him look like a three year old. Since the pack family had been expanding considerably during the last ten years, he had lots of friends to play with. His very best friend was Palin, Sean and Camille's son. He was beginning to understand that he was growing a lot faster than others, which made him sad, because it meant his and Palin's path were leading away from each other.

"Dad, is it ok if Jenna and I hang out at home?" Aurora was standing in front of me, a brilliant smile spread across her face.

"Uhm, are you sure that's a good idea?" I had no idea how much Jenna knew about the pack.

"She knows everything dad, both of her sisters have an imprint," she sighed deeply. "You think I would've asked otherwise?" She looked at me, her face way too serious for a girl so young. But that was her, always contemplating every option, always playing it safe, that she didn't get from her mother.

"Well, I suppose it's ok then," she was always so wise

Finally it seemed my daughter had found a friend, and one that could last, now that she was no longer aging. And indeed, within weeks the girls had become such close friends, Aurora was finally starting to enjoy school.


	25. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Twilight is all Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing Twilight. Though I must say, the amount of characters I do own, is rapidly increasing.

**AN:** Alas, it's here, the final chapter/epilogue of this story. As we're in the distant future, a lot of characters are mentioned, who you might not know yet. Everyone's pictures are up on my photobucket account, and as always you're welcome to IM me if you have any questions.

* * *

Epilogue

~*~

POV: Nessie

~*~

July 28th 2037

"How did this happen?!" I walked into Liam's old room, where Jake was helping him get ready.

My husband and son looked at me with compassion in their eyes, they knew I was having a hard time, and tried to be as accommodating as they could. My baby, my Liam was getting married today, and I just couldn't grasp the idea of my children being all grown up.

"Mom, you'll be fine, think about all the time you'll be able to spend with dad," Liam walked up to me and put his arm around my shoulder, towering over me at about the same height as his father.

Pouting my lips I muttered, "I have always had plenty of time with your dad, you were all such sweet little angels." Jake scoffed loudly at this.

"Do you remember how often Selene kept us up, how many temper tantrums she threw?"He asked playfully.

"Ok, so maybe Selene wasn't quite the easy child Liam and Aurora were, but still…"

"Ness, they had to grow up some time, I'm just glad they all found their way to do it," Jake said gently.

"No, it's not fair, they grew up twice as fast as regular children, Liam is only fifteen, and he's getting married already!" I was being extremely irrational, but I didn't care.

A soft knock on the open door, turned our heads to Micah, Liam's best man.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's time," he announced pointing to his watch.

Seeing the big smile spread across Liam's face, made it impossible to be angry any longer. He was so happy, and Faye was such a sweet girl, I was very proud to be welcoming her into our family. We didn't know whether or not Liam would phase, since he's part vampire, so when he had reached full maturity and still hadn't phased, we believed it wouldn't be happening. Jake was disappointed about it, he really liked the idea of having his son enter the pack as well.

On July 17th 2032, he suddenly phased without warning. He wasn't one to fight, hardly ever getting angry, it wasn't bound to happen soon. But that day he had a huge fight with Micah, which was about his big sister Selene. Apparently Micah was really mad with her, and had said some things about her Liam couldn't take. As Liam's best friend, Micah was over at our place a lot, therefore being in close proximity to vampire's, even if neither of us was completely vampire, it was enough to trigger his gene. That day they both phased, I remember it like it was yesterday.

"_Ugh, your sister is such a bitch!" Micah yelled at Liam._

"_I still don't understand why you like her so much," Liam chuckled._

"_I do not! She's arrogant, mean, and a self centered leech!" The word leech was often used for name calling within the pack, since they were the wolves natural enemy, but within this house, it wasn't used._

"_Watch it Micah, you're crossing the line here," Liam warned, and I could tell he was getting agitated._

"_Well she is! Little miss perfect, she'll end up all alone if she keeps going like this. People are already talking about her as it is, come to think I even defended her when they did. Well, not anymore, she deserves every nasty thing they say about her, after all it's nothing but the truth, we all know she's a slut!" Micah raged on, not noticing Liam's anger boiling over._

"_You take that back!" I heard Liam yell, and a moment later I heard a huge ruckus and loud growling coming from Liam's room._

"_Jake!" I yelled loudly, already running up the stairs, Jake not far behind._

_With much effort we were able to calm them down, and guide them outside so that they could try to phase back. They were in the yard for hours with Jake, who had phased back and forth a dozen of times, trying to teach them how to accomplish it. Meanwhile I watched on, thinking about their argument. I felt bad for Micah, the poor kid had been in love with Selene for as long as I remembered, but she treated him like dirt, not giving him the time of day. No wonder he got so frustrated. _

Looking at them now, you'd never know they had been able to fight like that. They were much alike in character, both gentle, sweet guys. Though in appearance they couldn't be more different, but then again Nadira and I looked nothing like each other either. She was still beautiful at 40, with those wild curls surrounding her face, with barely any wrinkles to give away her actual age, secretly I do think that her magic does have something to with that. Our sons being such good friends, pleased us both very much. Especially since the four daughters we had between us, weren't particularly close, their age difference being as big as it was made it difficult for them to interact like that. As Liam and Micah took their places, along with Faye's bridesmaids, Micah slapped his buddy on the shoulder, as if to say "this is your last chance bro."

Faye's maid of honor was Amalia Ramirez, her best friend since high school, who had moved to LaPush from the Bronx when she was sixteen. She had come from a rough place, being the one to provide for her little sister Rosalina had been hard on her, and it wasn't easy to let that go when she no longer needed to. On one of her first days here, Julian Hill, Jared and Kim's son, imprinted on her. From what I've heard, she hadn't been the world's easiest imprint, she had been fighting the connection without even knowing what it actually was. Now Julian was sitting between the guests unable to keep his eyes from her, rewarded with an occasional smile she sent his way as she waited for her best friend to make her appearance.

Her twelve year old sister Sadie was her second bridesmaid, she looked absolutely adorable in the green dress Faye had picked out for her bridesmaids. They were strapless, just over the knee, in a beautiful forest green, complemented by the taupe satin ribbon that was tied around the middle, with shoes matching the exact same color. Christian Sky, Rebecca's youngest son and Sadie's imprint, was beaming with pride as she stood there.

The change in music indicated Faye would be walking down the aisle, everyone turned their head to get a good look at the bride. Liam who had appeared to be slightly nervous a moment ago, forgot everything around him the moment he laid eyes on his bride, who was graciously gliding towards him. Her dress wasn't traditionally white, but somewhere between off white and taupe. It was a strapless dress as well, and appeared to be wrapped around her entire body, held together by the intricate embroidery where the creases met, until it reached the floor.

They were still so young, though Liam was technically only fifteen, in a way he was older than Faye, who would be turning twenty two this October. But this was nothing unusual on the rez. especially within the pack, imprinting that we now knew happened a lot, had resulted in a lot of early marriages. I myself had gotten married a lot younger than my children had, Selene was still claiming to be single, though everyone knew that with an imprint, it was be the biggest nonsense in the world. But if she wasn't ready to commit yet, I would encourage her to take her time.

Faye was walked down the aisle by her father, Sean had difficulty letting go of his little girl, but when he reached Liam, he placed his daughters hand into that of his soon to be son in law. Both had written their own vows, hearing them caused a lot of us to become quite emotional, a tear escaping here and there wasn't a rarity. Camille was in even worse shape that Sean, I guess it was prone to moms having issues with their birds flying from the nest. I couldn't help but shedding a few tears of my own, when they were pronounced husband and wife.

~*~

POV: Jake

~*~

Poor Nessie, she was having a hard time facing the fact that our children had all grown up. It wasn't necessarily the wedding that she had trouble dealing with, but watching your baby boy tie the knot, made it impossible to deny any longer. Wrapping my arm around her shoulder I pulled her closer to me as we walked outside, while she was still sniffing, we made our way to the reception. In front of us walked Selene, as always arguing with Micah, it made me chuckle to see them bickering about something completely unimportant.

The party was huge, over the last three decades our family had grown tremendously, imprinting, having children, had extended the family at rapt pace. Even the youngest member was here, Nayeli Graham, Kyle and Aiylen's first child, was only three months old, but here she was. The moment Nessie spotted her, she had to hold her of course, rocking the sleeping beauty gently. It was a beautiful child, compared to Kyle, Aiylen was fairly light skinned. Kyle's father was Quileute, but he had married an African-American woman , Janice Benton. Resulting into having three sons, who were dark as well, but Kyle was closest to her in color, almost nothing native was visible when you looked at him. Therefore his newborn daughter Nayeli, was quite dark herself, already showing similarities to her dad.

"She's so cute, look at her Jake!" Nessie was so enthusiastic, and when she looked at me, I recognized it instantly.

"She's adorable Ness," and that she was.

Nessie placed Nayeli back into her mother's arms, before she wrapped her arms around my waist, pressing her face in my chest. I wondered when she would bring it up, but I was sure she would, that precious baby had made something click inside of her. She had always enjoyed caring for our children very much, and she was brilliant at it, no wonder she wanted another one, and I couldn't wait to start trying.

When the song that was played at our wedding for our first dance started playing, I pulled her onto the dance floor. Liam knew which song it was, and I understood this was his gift to us. Sweeping her across the floor, I held her close to me. I would be forever grateful for whoever or whatever had picked her for me, had made me imprint on her, I was truly the luckiest man in the world. She looked up at me and smiled, her radiant brown eyes gazing into mine, my very own golden angel.

As there should be some at every wedding, there was no drama missing today. Causing quite the commotion, Nathan finally imprinted, on no one other that the tiny Nayeli. You would say that this was a good thing, he'd been the last of the first pack to imprint. But the problem was, that he had given up on imprinting years ago, so when he fell in love, there was nothing keeping him from settling down with her.

Janet Young, Nora and Claire's mom, had remarried years ago. Her husband, Tony, had two daughters of his own, Jenna and Suzie. All three of them knew about the pack, they had been unable to keep it from them. Jenna was well adjusted, she been very close with Aurora for years, they'd met in high school, and she was part of the family, so Aurora's not aging had never been an issue. Now Suzie on the other hand had been a loose cannon, she had picked Nate to be her next target on the string of men she had already devoured. Never had she expected to fall for him, but she did.

Being so familiar with the concept, both her step sisters had were imprintees, it was no surprise that she recognized an imprint when she saw one. There was a lot of shouting, she accused Nathan of lying to her, since he had ensured her that he wouldn't imprint. When she stalked of, Nathan was battling an internal conflict, on one hand he wanted to go after his girlfriend, the mother of his child, but on the other hand he wanted to stay close to Nayeli. In the end he ran after her, and the last thing we heard was her shouting at him, how he could do this to her.

As the party came to an end, and the sun was setting, it was time for Liam and Faye to go on their honeymoon. Both moms had tears glistening on their cheeks when they watched their children ride off into their future. Nessie clung to me, as if she was afraid I'd go somewhere as well. Both Aurora and Selene came by to give their mom a big hug, before they went home.

"Take me home Jake," Nessie whispered in my ear as she ran her nails over my back.

The moment the door was shut behind us, pieces of clothing were dropping to the floor, both of us completely undressed when we reached the bedroom. I sat her down at the edge of the bed¸ keeping her feet on the floor, while kneeling in front of her. Our lips met in a frenzy, moving together in unison, passion tangible in the room. Her hands locked into my hair as held her hips firmly, slowly kissing and nibbling my way down, until I reached her hardened nipples. Taking my time with them, I took one of them into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the sensitive bud.

"Aaah," she screamed out in pleasure when I sucked hard.

Replacing my mouth with my hand, I moved on to her other breast, making sure that one wouldn't feel left out. Then I moved down lower, pushing Nessie onto the bed, passing her navel I didn't stop until I had reached her most intimate spot. She squirmed beneath my mouth, while I traced big circles around her center, until I let my tongue glide over it.

"Ow Jake don't stop," she whined.

Tasting her delicious arousal made me stir, impatient to get inside of her. Licking and sucking I made her explode, not stopping until her tremors had died down completely. Shifting her onto the bed completely, I moved between her legs and pushed into her with one fluid stroke.

"Ugh," I grunted as I felt her warmth surrounding me.

Building up the tension, I could sense her climb with me, her moans growing louder as she came closer to her release. Pumping into her with more speed, I felt my own climax close in on me, after a few more thrusts she clenched around me forcefully, taking me with her. I collapsed on top of her, my head laying on her chest, rising with her still ragged breath.

"I wanna have another one Jake," she whispered, and I knew exactly what she was talking about.

The moment she looked at me today, holding that precious baby, I had known that that's what she wanted, nothing made her happier than caring for a little one. I was going to suggest her to just wait for grandchildren, but I knew she wasn't done with the small ones yet. Sighing I took her into my arms, she was born to nurture, to spread her love, I wouldn't take that away from her if my life depended on it.

"Of course you do," I smiled and pulled her against me.

"I'm serious, I wanna have another baby," she tried to convince me of something I already knew to be true.

"Don't you think I know that Ness, the moment Aiylen put her in your arms you were done for, I think that after thirty years I know you a bit," I chuckled placing a kiss on her forehead.

She hadn't changed at all, and I wasn't talking about how wonderful she looked. When she wanted something, there was no talking her out of it, there never had been. It was kinda like when she had decided she was going to win me for herself, making plans to seduce me, not knowing I'd been hers all along. She was so cute, thinking she had to do everything herself, not realizing I'd been ready to help her along the way.

"I would love to give you another child," I said solemnly before pressing my lips to hers, drowning into the passion I felt reemerge again.

* * *

**AN:** With sparks they began, so I decided to end with sparks as well, even though they weren't quite as innocent as they were at the beginning of the story :D

Hopefully you enjoyed reading this story, because despite the few hiccups along the way, I had a lot of fun writing it. I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, you're what kept me going when I was having a hard time writing this story! And huge shout out to Morgan and Helena, who've stuck by me from the very beginning, and never fail to cheer me up with their wonderful comments!


End file.
